Melting Away the Black Ice
by klw831
Summary: Hearing voices in your head is never good, but what happens when the voices tell you to check on something that you witnessed disappear? No one will listen to him, so Jack Frost decides to tackle this issue on his own. PitchxJack BunnymundxJack Rated M for later chapters. Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me but my Original Characters do.
1. Talking to Friends

Melting Away the Black Ice

_Author's note: I love Jack Frost and I am a huge Jack/Bunnymund shipper. So I hope you enjoy this story and leave me a review please, I love reading comments. This story does include rape, manpreg, guy on guy, bunny love, and violence. Rated M for later chapters.  
_

ooo

1. Talking to Friends

He was just double checking that's all, nothing was ever wrong with double checking something. You walk up, look, if its alright then leave if not then fix it. That's at least what Jack kept telling himself. Ever since that day, that day _he_ was put away from the world, something just never felt right. Jack was hoping that maybe he was just over thinking the whole situation but every day he kept hearing the same thing inside his head;' look under the bed.' Of course Jack Frost didn't really have a bed. If he came across one he would always take a glance. But he knew the bed he really had to look under, and that bed was gone, or was it really? Honestly he had no clue, he tried to talk to North about the whole issue, but to his surprise the jolly man told him to just shrug it off.

Jack sat on the edge of the large mans desk, his staff propped up against the wood next to his legs. Arms crossed the snow spirit responded," I tried, but I keep hearing that same voice! But when we left the bed was gone, along with Pitch."

" Jack, first you need to calm down", the Christmas spirit started," Second, make snow day for children, in Alaska a snow day would be good surprise in March."

" Help me first then I'll make one." North wasn't the bargaining type.

" I don't have time for talking voices in head, or made up friends telling you to look under beds, I have new toys to plan for next year." Walking over to the fireplace he grabbed an arm full of blanks scrolls and paper," Newer toys, bigger and better!"

The new guardian grunted as he crossed his legs. North dropped the pile of papers next to Jack and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck he stated," Look Jack, I'm sorry but this is very busy time of year. Did you ask Tooth or Sandman?"

"Sandman just stated, in his own way, that I'm over thinking things." With the picture of a worn out person panting above the dream guardians head.

" And Tooth?"

" Asked to check my gums, then after she did she was called away." Ever since the battle Tooth has been trying to get back into the field again, she tried to gather teeth along with the minifairies, at least once a day. Once a day turned into every opportunity she could, every day.

He was told to talk to the Bunnymund, and honestly Jack didn't think it would be a good idea to talk to the guy. Sure he would like to, in fact he would love too. Ever since the ice spirit was asked to be a guardian, Jack just grew more and more fond of the pooka. Not only is he strong and handsome, by animal standards, but his accent was an ice melter, in both ways. Even though he had those feelings and those 'intentions' he knew the large rabbit was still angry at the boy for freezing over a few eggs last year, it was all in good fun but Easter Bunny wasn't to happy with the kids having to tug and pull at the frozen eggs that had been stuck to the ground. It wasn't a huge blizzard like he gave the rabbit in the sixties, and he thought the snow looked nice with the blue, white, and yellow eggs. It did, but according to Aster that wasn't the point, and Jack's actions were not justifiable.

Maybe this was something that he had to do himself, not that he was scared, he was just concerned... And worried.

Jack knew where the bed was, that poor excuse for a bed. All alone in the forest away from everything. Yes it was supposed to be gone, when Pitch was dragged into the hole the bed came with him, sealing him, but what if it was a trick? What if he really wasn't gone? If it wasn't for the Sandman, he wouldn't have been able to fight off that the king of nightmares. Never would he admit that but Jack knew he wouldn't have made it without sandman's help. Maybe that's what kept eating away at him, self pity.

Frost landed in the middle of the open forest glancing around the trees. Spring, it was diffidently spring. Bright pink flowers, trees with new leaves beaming with life, and grass with the perfect shade of green. Aster outdid himself this year, a beautiful sight to behold, not only were the visuals perfect but the sound of birds singing took the cake, carrot cake. The winter spirit slowly eyed the scenery as he walked around in circle, seconds later a sharp pain rang in his head. With his free hand he gripped his hair trying to focus the pain somewhere else.

It stopped.

He shook his head, time to focus," Your just losing it Jack, its done, your going to walk around and then the bed will not be there, then you will leave and give a snow day to those kids in Alaska. Maybe see Jamie later." Seeing his first believer always made the winter spirit happy.

He tapped his magic staff against the earth, walking he dragged it behind him, plates of ice twirled and curled on the ground and around the blades of grass as he continues threw the walls of trees and bushes. He looked up noticing a pair of birds nuzzling against each other, Jack never really liked people or animals showing affection, it always grossed him out. He knew what sex was, at night it was almost impossible to miss hearing the 'lovely' sound effects and the cars shaking along with it's owner. If he could of course he would freeze them in, or block the doors with a five foot wall of snow. But they were just birds so a warning seemed fair.

Smirking he pointed his staff at the pair and froze them both. When the birds fell onto the ground the ice shattered, leaving behind two shivering and confused feathered creatures. The guardian laughed as he continued down the path.

The further he went into the forest the darker it seemed to get, it was almost like the sun was hiding behind the trees, it was odd and it was also creepy.

' Look under the bed' the words whispered inside his head.

Quickly he held on tightly to his staff looking around, it was that voice again, the same voice.

" Show yourself!" He yelled looking around, his staff was pointed out," I said show yourself!"

' The bed... Look under the bed' The voice whispered, it sounded like a girl, he wasn't sure, it was so light, but it sounded close, not like the last few times. It sounded like someone was right behind him. He held onto his weapon tightly, quickly he spun around ready to attack.

" ... A trick?" He paused looking at the sight before him.

He lowered his magical staff as he looked at the object in front of him," No this can't be possible, it's supposed to be gone, why isn't it gone?"

It was still there, that busted up old bed frame, the door to nightmares, the entrance to Pitch's sanctuary. He slowly made his way over to the withered object back arched as he pointed his staff out. His eyebrows narrowed as he glared at the shadow under the busted frame. The tip of his weapon glowed vigorously as he gripped its base tighter. Whipping the tip of the staff a shard of ice crashed into the bed, the withered old wood was engulfed by the ice, piece by piece the bed broke down, wood snapped and bent as the freezing element strangled the object. He withdrew his weapon still ready to fire another attack, as the clouds dispersed Jack chuckled to himself, the tangled mess of wood and nails were broken down, frozen and locked in place in small clutter of ice.

He finally caught his breath, slowly approaching the mess he used the end of his staff to knock a piece of wood off to the side. It slid off sliding across the ice, and like he hoped, nothing happened after that. He had to make sure, he had to double check. Picking up the wood he looked at it, shaking it, hitting it against the ground, bending it, and like before nothing happened.

" Calm down Jack", he told himself.

Standing up he dusted his pants off, laughing at himself again," Just.. Just over-thinking things."

The sounds of a cave in grasped the attention of his ears, Jack jumped up, hovering above in the air he looked down as a mess of grey fur shot up from the opening in the ground. He sighed as Aster landed in front of the hole. With a loud thud the large rabbit growled tapping his foot, sealing the entrance to his warren. With a wiggle of his nose he narrowed his eyes the other guardian.

" You can't help yourself can you", he started, pointing at the younger guardian.

" Help what?" Jack honestly didn't know what he did this time.

" You freezing spring time again mate, I wont have it this year."

" Why would I want to spoil your once a year opportunity?" He smirked, glad he got his dig in he always loved teasing the elder guardian.

" I don't know, I was hoping you knew, since you're the one making a mess again." Bunnymund must ran into the birds.

" Oh I'm sorry for ruining the pink little flowers the girls will be missing."

" Don't start that again."

" Pink flowers and little daisies and buttercups", Jack laughed, talking with mushy words.

Aster made his way to the younger male, towering over the winter spirit he leaned down, inches apart," Watch your mouth Frost, don't forget, it's my time. Easter is this month which means until this month is over watch your tongue."

Jack snickered as he floated upwards," Don't wanna twist those ears into a knot Peter Rabbit, so calm down."

" Peter Rabbit?" Aster growled looking at the boy.

" You heard me", he mocked.

" Leave my forest."

" This isn't your forest", Jack reminded.

" Leave Frostbite."

Jack landed behind the large pooka walking over to the cluttered pile he made not to long ago. Ignoring the rabbit's threats he knelled down again pushing the mess to the side with his stick." Not until I check the something."

" Check what, more places to make a mess of?"

" This pile of clutter", Jack pointed out.

The rabbit walked over, shaking his head behind the boy he wondered what Jack was talking about, He didn't see anything in front of him,"What are you doing?"

" This was Pitch's bed", Jack answered poking at the wood.

" I don't see anything."

The teen turned around looking at the rabbit with a questioning look, he couldn't be serious," What do you mean you don't see anything?"

" I mean I don't see nothing."

Jack stood up pointing his staff at what was once the door to Pitch's lair," His bed, or at least it was his bed", he started," I heard voices telling me to come here and his bed was standing here, like nothing happened."

The large pooka blinked, not fully able to understand the words being spoken to him, he didn't see a bed, he didn't see any mess, but he did in fact see the result of someone getting to much attention. Ever since Pitch was put away it's been Jack this and Frostbite that. When was the last time he was invited to North's to sample out the new toys or have a nice plate of cookies? Years that's when. If Aster was out he would always see Jack flying to the North Pole. This was just another attempt for attention, ever since North started his plans for next year's Christmas and Tooth got back into the game the boy's been craving it. Well E. Aster Bunnymund will not, and shall not play along with this pointless game.

" You're losing it Frost", he smirked.

" I'm not losing it I saw it, it was the same bed Pitch had, but I broke it!"

Bunny looked at the empty spot he was pointing at," That big pile right here!"

" Yeah whatever you say Frost", the large rabbit chuckled walking away," You just can't drop things."

The rabbit tapped his foot on the ground, a tunnel opening appeared. A one way ticket back to the warren" I have things to do, so if you don't mind I'll take my leave then."

" Aster i'm not lying!"

The pooka paused for a minute, chuckling he looked back," See ya around Frost", and jumped into the tunnel.

ooo

_Author Note: I hope you like it, leave a review and chapter two will be up soon, in a day or two from this post date.  
_


	2. Secrets Told at a Sleepover

2. Secrets Told at a Sleepover

_Authors note: One commenter asked why Bunny didn't see the bed/bed clutter, keep reading :3  
_

ooo_  
_

Forehead pressed against the glass Jamie Bennett stood ready in his power rangers pajamas. It was almost midnight, and Jack promised to visit him today. His mother already warned him to go to bed. So with the lights off and pillow dummy in place he was ready to pull an all-nighter. He slid down the wall, and with a settle thump the child sat on the floor. Jack came by two days ago, and promised to come by on Tuesday, and it was Tuesday, but it was also almost Wednesday. The brunette sighed tapping the back of his head against the wall. If Jack didn't show up, then this would be the third promise he broke, but in all fairness he decided to let the past no-shows slide. About a month he noticed his friend had appeared very distracted. Every time the two would meet up the guardian looked more and more worn out. If for some reason if Jack didn't show up, Jamie wouldn't hold it against him.

Tap Tap tap...

Jamie jumped a bit, the light taps on the glass window made the boy light up. Springing to his feet the child smiled as he opened the window," Jack!"

" Hey kiddo", the spirit greeted stepping in, Jack caught his foot on the window edge and fell onto the floor, dropping his magic staff. Jamie held onto Jack's hand trying to help him up. Struggling to his feet the guardian grabbed his stick, holding it steady as Jack rose to his feet," Jack whats wrong?"

" Honestly, I don't feel good, I'm kinda tired."

" Then you can sleep in my bed", the boy suggested.

" Really?"

" Yeah my mom wont see you so, it's fine. It will be like a sleep over!" How nice to hear.

" I don't think that would be a good idea kid."

" Come on, you look all sleepy so just lay on my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor."

Jack plopped onto the bed chuckling," You sure Jamie?"

" Yeah its fine, when my friends sleep over they always take over the bed so I'm fine!" If it wasn't for the fact that Jamie was his friend, he would tell him straight that was just pathetic.

Jamie got a hold of some extra sheets and blankets from his closet and took one of the pillows from his bed. Staff propped up against the bed stand next to him, the guardian looked up at ceiling, arms behind his head. A bed felt really good, soft and cozy, it's been a few weeks since he actually laid in one. Closing his eyes the winter spirit tried to fall asleep but that seemed to be impossible, not because of the voices or the new nightmares he's been having, but because of the sound of tossing and turning on the floor next to him. Rolling his eyes the immortal teen sighed.

" Jack, whats wrong?" Jamie asked looking over.

" I honestly don't know."

" Are you scared of something?" What an odd question to ask, but on the nose.

" ..." At first he didn't want to say it but, Jamie was like a brother to him and he would understand," ... Yes I am.."

" You know, I'm scared of stuff too, what are you scared of?"

" I'm not sure", being alone in the dark.

" Then take a guess."

" A guess huh? Well I guess I'm having these bad dreams lately, and I'm hoping that they're just bad dreams."

" Bad as in scary?"

" Yeah, really scary",Terrifying.

" What happens?"

" Well I'm in this dark place, and I'm alone. I'm all alone and then I hear this voice so I follow it, then I follow it to the forest, the deeper I go into the forest the more darker it gets. When I stop I see- I see that bed."

Jack never liked the feeling of being truly alone. When he didn't have believers he had North, Tooth, Sandman, for support. But the thought of being alone haunts him, it torments him. Even as a new guardian, with new friendships, and new believers, that thought always mocked him in the back of his mind. This nightmare, everyday it replays, and its always the exact same thing. Alone in the dark, no one to hear his cries, no one to help him, the feeling of being truly alone. A voice that teases him, a voice that tells him he's not by himself. He follows the voice, hoping to find someone at the end of the darkness. As always, there's no one there except that bed post, and like always he walks up to the withered object, and touches it. Behind the wood planks, a pair of angry golden eyes glare at him threw a black hole in the ground.

" Is it Pitch?"

" I hope not", but he knew Pitch had something to do with the voices... And the dreams, those horrible dreams.

" You should tell the others Jack, they'll help you, and you can kick his butt again!"

" I've tried but they don't listen, even the Easter Bunny thinks I'm crazy."

" You're not crazy Jack."

" Well he thinks I am, I even went to that spot in my dreams, and the bed was there but, only I could see it."

" Bunny didn't see the bed like you did?"

" Nope."

Jamie paused for a minute, looking over at Jack he sat up, resting his hands on the side of the bed," My mom said that fear can make you believe anything is real."

" Really?" Jack turned over looking down at the boy.

" Yeah that um, if your scared of something it's almost like your brain wants you to see it."

" I hope so."

Jack and Jamie looked at each other awkwardly as minutes of silence passed. Jack glanced around the room hoping to brake the tension, then back at the kid, who was still looking at the guardian. It's been a while since they've been together for more than an hour so Jamie enjoyed every minute, even if every minute was staring at his guardian friend, he didn't mind. But he could tell Jack was growing uncomfortable. Jamie plopped back onto the ground and gripped onto his pillow, " There's this girl I like in my class", Jamie muttered blushing, hoping to start another conversation.

" Oh really now?"

" Yeah, shes really nice", he giggled holding onto his pillow.

" Whats her name big guy?"

" I'm not gonna tell you."

" Why not?"

" Because you'll just tell everyone", such a typical response, this caused the ice spirit to snicker.

" I promise I wont Jamie."

" Nuh uh", the boy protested.

" Please."

" No."

" Please."

" If you tell anyone she'll kill me!" This girl all ready sounded like a promising person, this only made Jack's curiosity grow.

" What can I do to convince you?" He asked.

The small boy thought for a moment, suddenly an idea popped into his head, not only was it an idea but an opportunity," Well...", Jamie started, he sat up looking over the bed," Who do you like?"

" Like, as in, have feelings for?" Jack swallowed.

" Yeah!"

The teen blushed, sure the question was fair but what will Jamie think of his answer? Hopefully the boy didn't understand what people really had to put into relationships. Maybe he won't really look to much into genders," Now wait a minute- you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Jamie giggled at the sudden switch in roles," I promise Jack."

" Well lets see if you can guess."

" Okay!"

" This person is tall, and has big feet," Jack started.

The boy paused for a minute thinking, and Jack noticed this. The very limited information he just provided him didn't appear to suffice. Jack didn't want Jamie to know the truth but maybe telling at least one person would take some pressure off his shoulders.

" Grey hair", soft grey fur," Buck teeth", perfect white teeth," Tattoos", the artistic markings that twisted along on his fur coat," and he has an ascent", the true ice melter.

" Bunny! You- You like the Easter Bunny!" Jamie yelled, quickly the boy caught himself and covered his mouth.

" There fine, now tell me about this girl."

" But wait... You like the Easter Bunny?!"

" Yeah I do, can you just drop it."

" No way, that's so cool, you guys can make frozen eggs and stuff." Jack blinked, that wasn't the reply he expected. It must be television, never did Jack agree with most of the things kids watched these days. Though he was happy Jamie didn't find it gross.

" But aren't you two fighting?"

" I wouldn't call it fighting, I would call it bickering, everyone does that."

" Bickering-?"

" Look I held up my end of the deal, so who is it?" He tried to get the boy back on track.

" Cupcake."

" Cupcake, really?"

" Yeah shes really sweet on the inside, in class we were partnered up and she was really nice. Then after school we hung out at her house and she even made me snacks."

" Oh well then, I'm glad shes nice to you."

" Yeah, so why do you like the Easter Bunny?"

" I just do, I met him a very long time ago, before your parents were even born, he's just very kind. To kids, not me though, he thinks I'm annoying."

" I don't think your annoying, you're amazing."

" I wish he would see that."

" Well maybe he will, you just need to give him the opportunity."

" You really think so?"

" Yeah, I mean your the best! Maybe he can help you with your sleeping problem."

" I can't picture that happening kid."

ooo

A sharp pain buzzed threw the head of the winter spirit, like the many times before, his eyes shot open. Clinging onto his head he rolled over to the side, falling off the edge of the bed with a loud thud. The pain was accompanied with a high pitched ring, a very horrible combination. Jack sat up, looking over the side of the bed, Jamie was still asleep, sighing with relief the guardian stood up with the help of his staff.

" ngh!" The pain pierced threw his skull again," It...It hurts."

Rubbing his head, the immortal teen withdrew his hands, eyes stretching wide as black sands rolled off his icy skin onto the hard wood floor. The room grew dark, the reflection of the moon was shielded by a sudden change of dark clouds that loomed over the distant planet. Jack disparately reached for his staff but each reached proved to be in vain. Instead of reaching for his staff, and hand reached out and gripped onto Jack's shoulder.

" Hello Jack."

ooo

_'Aster I'm not lying!'_

That sentence just wouldn't stopping replaying in his head, the boy looked so needy so truthful, Jack honestly looked like a beggar. He couldn't get that scene out of his head, the more Aster tried to distract himself them more it seemed to be impossible. He actually painted a dark blue snowflake on one of his eggs. Looking at the enchanted object he placed the egg down sighing, maybe he was a bit to hard on the ice spirit. Maybe he should have at least listened but the rabbit couldn't recall seeing anything.

" Bloody hell", the rabbit fell back onto the grass, looking at the ceiling of his warren he sighed. He didn't hate Jack, he didn't dislike him, he just didn't understand the forever teen. He was never the serious type, sure there is always time for fun and games but way is it always fun every hour on the hour for every day in every week. And the constant teasing, nothing was wrong with calling him Frostbite but Peter Rabbit, Kangaroo?

The rabbit chuckled to himself," Dang kids", standing up he started to make his way to the entrance," it's been a couple days, must focus on Easter- Whoa hey!"

Aster caught himself from falling, ears erected straight up the rabbit hoped around the colorful creatures flying around him. Two of the small fairies ran into his legs unable to catch himself, the large bunny fell over, and with a loud thud he landed on the ground.

Rubbing the back of his head Bunnymund slowly opened his eyes," Oh Bunny are you okay?" Tooth asked, nose to nose with the rabbit. Aster groaned trying to sit up," Jeez tooth, would it kill to knock or something?"

" I tried but well, how do you knock dirt huh?" The fairy laughed.

The minifaries swarmed around the Easter Bunny giggling, " Very funny, and why might i ask, are you here?"

The fairy blinked trying to think of her reason," Why are we here?" she asked her workers. One flew up and whispered into her ear," Oh yeah that's right!" she looked over at it and smiled," We're here to ask if you have seen Jack."

" Ya had to bring your whole clan?"

" No, only part of it", she corrected.

" Fine then", Aster got up, tail twitching," I have but it's been a couple days."

" How is he? Is he okay?"Tooth had a concerned look plastered on her face, and the minifaries mimicked her emotion as well.

" He said something about finding Pitch's bed post."

" Oh no, I should have stayed with him", she frowned.

" Tooth he just wants attention",The rabbit growled shooing the minifairies away from his sentinel eggs," Please don't tell me you're playing a part of his stupid game."

" No Bunnymund I think this is serious, he's been looking really rough lately."

" Rough?"

" Sandman couldn't keep him asleep for no more than a couple hours. I should have talked to him when I had the chance it's just- you see this kid in India had this really nasty tooth I've been dying to get it, and it even had holes-"

" Okay Tooth, enough said", Aster interrupted.

" But I'm sure you helped him out, maybe just a little bit?"

" I wouldn't say help", more like, possibly made the situation worse.

" Oh no what happened?"

" Honestly I think he just wants attention, now that papa North is busy he has nothing better to do."

" Then if he wants attention then how come no one has heard from him?"

" What do you mean?"

" Even Santa hasn't heard from Jack, he's been missing, we don't know were he is. It's almost been three days since you last saw him, but before you saw him, none of us had heard from him."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I'm sure!", Tooth replied flying closer to the other guardian, " I asked everyone, I even asked Jamie and his friends."

" Yeah, and?"

" The last time he saw Jack was two nights ago, Jack visits him all the time!"

Aster's ears bent back, he was actually sulking out the bloody show-pony. _I didn't know he was that bad, poor kid, maybe he wasn't playing a game, maybe he was serious._

" What are we gonna do?"

" You go see North, I'll go look for Jack", he replied running off towards the entrance. The fairies flew after him frantically," Where are you going?" Tooth asked.

The rabbit looked back and assured," I know where to look just go see Santa."

ooo

_Author Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter three is next, which will contain mature continent. Fav and review :D _


	3. A Horrible Mixture

3. A Horrible Mixture

_Author notes: rated M, this does contain rape, and smut. Can't handle don't read. Review and fav, love reading reviews.  
_

ooo

Throbbing pain, it wouldn't stop, the horrible feeling of a tense body with hot burning pulses just continued to flow through his cold veins. He took a few deep breaths, trying to control himself. He felt sore, he felt beaten, he didn't like this feeling, yet it was all to familiar. Slowly opening his eyes, his vision grew more focused. He soon noticed that the area he sat in was dark.

Jack pulled his hands away watching as the black sand rolled of his body hitting the bottom of his holding. Eyes widened, he reached out gripping the bars of the cage shaking it violently. The more his body moved, the more sand slid onto the bottom of the cage. Scared, the winter spirit fell back, causing his prison cell to sway back and forth. Looking around he noticed, he was defenseless. His staff, his weapon, his only way to focus his magic- was gone. He looked out through the bars, the others cages that once held the minifairies, still hung from the ceiling. Except this time, he was the one waiting to be rescued.

" I'm glad to see that you're awake Jack", a voice pierced through the silence, he knew that voice.

" Pitch!" Jack shouted, gripping onto the bars, once again the area fell silent.

He felt something moving, something making it's way up his sleeves, what was once Sandman's dream sand, grip as his flesh. Trying to brush it off the tiny black rocks gathered faster and faster. Slowly it took the form of a hand, gripped onto Jack's arm. The ice spirit tried to yank his arm away but the grip of the alternated sand proved to be stronger and more determined.

" There's no use fighting it", the voice whispered.

Jack looked out, jumping a bit at the sudden appearance of golden yellow eyes, like the Cheshire Cat, a smile appeared in the darkness.

" Pitch!" Jack snapped," Let me out- ngh!" The hand that gripped onto his body gave him a hard yank.

" -Or what?" The boogeyman asked, he smirked looking at the guardian," You know Jack you're so useless without that stick of yours you're unable to control your powers, how pathetic. "

" I thought you learned your lesson", Jack snapped.

" I did, and I even took notes, that's why I'm starting with you Jack."

The winter spirit paused, " What are you talking about?"

" One by one, you all will fall. I rushed into it last time, but now I have a new plan."

" You don't say?"

" Oh I do, and this time I think I'll take it slow. To the point were you will beg for death, your own screams will deafen your ears." An arm extended out, the shadowy hand slipped past the bars. Running his finger from the winter spirit's neck up to his chin.

Pitch stopped and looked up, the sounds of loud thumps rattled the surface of the dark cave, a pleased smile stretched across the man's lips. The footsteps echoed in the cavern followed by a voice with an Australian accent, calling out for his follow guardian. Pitch looked at the boy, watching as he stiffened," Oh now, I think we have a guest. The rabbit I'm guessing, sometimes he does bite more than he can chew, wouldn't you agree Jack?" The hand that held onto Jack dispersed.

" Leave him alone", the teen growled.

" I don't think so, in fact I'm going to need him."

" Pitch I promise you, if you hurt him!-"

" What could you possibly do? I'll tell you what you can do, nothing. Oh but don't worry, I'll make sure to save the coat", he took a step back, the shadows behind him stretched out at the boogeyman and buried him into darkness. Jack sat in the cage shaking, holding onto his sides the boy glanced around the room, keeping his mental wall up just encase the man tried to get close to him again. Seconds turned to minutes noticing that Pitch might not come back for a short while, he tried to think of a plan. He didn't like this situation, nor did he trust it, so he had to think fast. Sitting up and leaned down shaking the cage door, it was locked. After making sure he was alone, he continued to shake the cage hoping for a miracle.

" Jack!" A voice called out.

The guardian looked out from the bars, seeing a familiar face," Aster you need to get out!" But it wasn't a face he wanted to see.

Bunnymund ignored the warning and hopped up landing on a cage close to Jack, gripping onto the bars Aster readied himself and lunged at another cage. The object swung back and forth, as it settled the rabbit looked over," Don't worry mate, I'll get ya out."

" You don't understand Pitch is here, you need to leave."

" Jack calm down, everything's gonna be-" he jumped to the next cage over," Peachy."

" Aster please, just leave and get everyone, you don't understand!"

" Just keep your voice down Frostbite, I'll get ya out in no time."

The rabbit focused on Jack's cage and swung over, long legs wrapped around the base of the object as he tried to balance himself. With his left hand he stretched a finger and out a claw extended. Burring it into the lock he twisted his wrist about. With a long ear pressed against the bars a faint click was heard and slowly the door swung open.

" Come on Jack-"

The rabbit's ears shifted, looking around the room his nose twitched as his head jerked around. Aster's furry chest started to move quickly, inhaling and exhaling the guardian tried to find the source of the sound that captured his ears.

" What is it?" Jack whispered.

" ...Dogs.." The rabbit chattered, gripping onto the cage tighter," Dogs, I hear... Dogs."

" Dogs?"

Growling was heard under the two guardians; growling, snarling, and barking. Bunnymund looked down at the shadow creatures that circled the ground below.

" Dogs! Big Dogs!" The rabbit yelled crawling up the cage, his strap was caught by a jagged bar and down his boomerangs fell. He tried to reach for them but soon withdrew his hand as a shadow beast jumped up and grabbed a hold of the weapons in it's jaws. Upon landing it gnawed at the wood whipping it's head around trying to brake it apart. With one distracted the three other shadow hounds looked up, flashing their bright yellow eyes at the pair, ready to attack.

" Do you like them?" a voice asked," I made them for you Aster, greyhounds are your favorite."

" You're a sick man Pitch!" Aster yelled.

" I wouldn't say sick", quickly a cloud of smoke collect in front rabbit, inches apart the nightmare king appeared," I would say thoughtful."

Shaking madly the rabbit did his best to hold onto the bars but his fingers were slipping, his feet kicked the cage the more his body dropped, Pitch grinned as he knelled down mocking the scared creature," Leave him alone!" Jack yelled.

This caused Pitch's eyes to narrow, looking down at the cage, Pitch slammed his foot onto Bunnymund's hand. Gritting his teeth his hand broke free, while his right hand continued to hang on. Jack reached out trying to hold onto Bunnymund, but the pooka was just to heavy," Please don't fall", the winter spirit begged.

Laughing under his tongue Pitch slammed his foot on the rabbit again, causing the large animal to plummet towards the ground. Quickly Jack covered his eyes, turning away.

**THUD!**

The area fell silent and still, slowly moving his hands away Jack peaked over the open door at the fallen guardian. The teen's head dropped as he watched, waiting for the slightest movement, anything to show he wasn't-" Aster.." the rabbit groaned," Aster! Aster you need to get up!"

The rabbit struggled to his feet, whimpering he just resorted to backing into a corner as the dogs started to surround him. Pitch grinned, baring his jagged teeth," Looks like you don't have anywhere to hide Rabbit", he noted. The boogeyman traveled down from the cage chuckling as he watched the pooka, how he enjoyed this, he enjoyed this so very much. Finally, begging for life, beaten down, and weak. What could be better than this? Maybe having all of the guardians in this situation now that would be delightful... Yet not enough.

" You coward!" Jack yelled shaking the cage, Pitch looked back, holding back his harsh words a thought popped inside his head.

" Leave him alone, you sick coward!"

The only thing that would better then a beaten down guardian would be a humiliated one.

" Watch your tongue Jack!"

" When I get my hands on you-" Jack stopped himself when he noticed the man suddenly vanished. Looking around frantically Jack pushed himself back into the cage, he even closed the door. This was a wicked nightmare, but no more was it a dream but it was reality, a horrible twisted reality. He closed his eyes hoping to wake up, in a bedroom, in the middle of the forest, anywhere, anywhere but there, anywhere but this nightmare.

" Oh this is far better than a nightmare Jack", Pitch whispered.

Two strong hands grabbed the boys legs," To bad you can never wake up."

ooo

Black sand wrapped around the boy's wrists holding him close the iron globe that stood dead center inside the dark lair. Like shackles the boy was was held onto the rusty object, and for his own amusement Pitch grabbed it and with a hard yank, spun it. Just before Jack would have smacked into him the boogeyman jumped back, laughing as the boy slammed into the rocks that pointed up from the ground. His sweatshirt was caught and choked Jack as the iron globe made a sudden stop. The boy tripped and fell, causing his shirt to rip, he struggled but managed to stand.

" I think that's a better look for you Jack", Pitch snickered as he turned around," What do you think rabbit?"

Jack looked over at Aster, still in the corner surrounded by the hounds, he tried to make a brake for it, but as a result a huge chuck of fur was bitten off his back. He looked up growling at the other spirit," You sick bastard, get him off of that!"

" No I think he'll stay, plus you need to have a good view of everything."

" I wont have any part of this!"

" You wont, but you will watch."

" You can't-!"

" Oh but I can that's what you don't understand, you see my minions will listen to anything I say, the minute you look away, that will be the second your species will end."

" Tch!"

" What do you say Jack, lets give the Easter Bunny a good show shall we?"

The young guardians kept his mouth shut, looking down, Pitch cocked an eyebrow not fully accepting the boy's attitude.

" Look up Jack, say hello to your audience."

" Jack you don't have to listen to him!"

" Yes you do, in fact it would be best if you would listen."

The shadow man moved close, gripping onto Jack's leg he lifted it up into the air, " W-what are you doing?!"

" Something I've been dying to do for a long time", Pitch replied.

" Get off me!" Pulling his leg back Jack sent his foot across the man's face, causing him to fall back. Pitch immediately stood up stomping his way over winter spirit," You little brat!" He whipped his hand across the boy's face, Jack whimpered as he lowered his head looking away from the tall man.

" I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never. Forget."

Holding the winter spirit's leg in the air Pitch reached down and pulled the string on Jack's pants that held onto his waist. The teen tried to move away but the binds that held him onto the beaten globe seemed to tighten. With a strong grip on the boy's apparel, they were yanked off and thrown to the side. A shade of red flashed across Jack's face as he tried to hold his legs together.

" Please stop", he begged

" Why would I want to stop something you've been dying to for a long time?"

" I never wanted to do this!"

" Oh yes you do, I find it amazing you stayed a virgin all these years Jack, at least until today. To bad you won't lose it to the person you like."

Pitch looked back at Aster and grinned," At least he can watch."

" Jack what's he talking about?"

" Shut up!" He didn't want Bunnymund to find out like this.

" Why he's talking about you Mr. Rabbit, you see I know why young Jack hates intimacy, love, romance. He's jealous. He's always had a thing for large grey furry creatures, the ones with the long ears and big feet that stand an impressive six feet tall."

Pitch looked back gripping onto Jack's head, forcing the boy to look at his desired partner," At least you can think of him while I devour you."

Jack's legs where held up as Pitch tugged at his boxers, he wasn't even going to take his time with the next layer of clothing. Ripping them off, the butchered cloth fell onto the ground. Aster wanted to look away, but the shadow creatures that stood just inches from him was a horrible reminder that he couldn't. He glanced at the dogs that bore their black fangs, two from behind Bunnymund jumped at him barking, causing the rabbit to cower.

" Well isn't this a beautiful sight?"

Aster turned around and for the first time, and in a very long time, he was speechless. Jack looked away, tears dripping onto the rocks below him, freezing upon contact. He leg was held high into the air while the other tried to stand by itself in the painful position. Jack was truly exposed. But the most embarrassing part, the part he wish he could deny, was his stiff member that stood up for all to see. Twitching and already dripping with pre-come Jack yelled at himself for the lies his body told.

" I haven't even touched you yet, and look how excited you are", with his index finger Pitch moved down twirling his fingernail across the teen's entrance. This made the boy shiver, and caused Aster's heart to race. Without warning he slid inside rubbing against Jack's inner walls, searching for that special spot.

" Oh- God!" Jack gritted his teeth as his eyes shot open.

Found it.

Pitch rubbed against it, tapped it, pushed it, held it, and dominated it. He looked over amused on how the boy was starting to slowly lose himself in his own selfish desires. Jack's hips bucked and swung with each interaction Pitch had with his sweet spot. Finally Pitch took his nail, and scraped it along the sensitive prostate. The winter spirit screamed out in pain as small drops of blood fell beneath him. Pitch's eyes lit up as he pulled his finger out, liking the red juices lovingly. Jack tried desperately to tug his leg away but unlike his mind, his body just didn't want to play along.

" Maybe we should stretch you out more", Pitch teased reaching down for something," I believe you wanted your stick back."

Holding onto the magical staff the end of it was slowly slid into the boy's entrance. Jack's body locked up, causing the stick to halt, the nightmare king hissed then with a quick shove the staff was violently stuffed inside the teen, slamming into the back of his body. The brown wood was stained with blood as the damage before showed it's effects. Pitch laughed as he looked upon the boy, with a firm grip on the magical staff he begun moving the large stick in and out of the young spirit's body. With each thrust of the object Jack was flushed with pain and pleasure. His member hardened and as much as he tried to hold it in, juices from the spirit shot out onto the ground in front of him. The shadow man laughed," You see that rabbit, he is no more than a slut!"

The staff was yanked out and thrown to the floor, a foot away from Aster. The rabbit's ears dropped as he looked at the powerful weapon, now no more than a tool used to humiliate it's master," You sick bastard-" A dog jumped up and snapped at the pooka, Aster pressed himself against the wall as the beast started to back down.

" Oh I'm not done yet", Pitch informed moving closer to the boy.

Pushing his dark robes to the side he exposed his large erection. With a hand on the globe he turned it so the boy's head was lowered and without warning he shoved himself into the winter spirit's mouth. Jack started to choke, and he tried to pull his head away but Pitch had a firm grip on the white locks and started to trust himself inside. Hitting the back of Jack's throat the sounds of him gasping for air was like music to the boogeyman's ears, and it also felt sinfully good. His thrusts grew more violent, his nails dug inside the boy's head as he slammed into Jack's jaws. A few short seconds later, Pitch released himself inside and refused to pull out until," Swallow it."

The boy held perfectly still trying to hold back his gag reflex," I said swallow it."

Pitch grinned as he felt Jack's mouth empty, pulling himself out he moved the globe upwards," Now that you're ready I think we should finish."

With both hands on Jack's hips the man shoved himself inside the smaller framed spirit, Jack's back caved in as his jaw couldn't help but drop, drop and scream. Once again, music to the shadow man's ears. Nails dug into the icy flesh as he slammed himself to the back of Jack's inner walls. Pushing himself close to the boy's body. He wanted to torment him, he wanted to control him, for this tactic he would pull himself all the way out then quickly slam himself back inside Jack's entrance. Ramming himself inside over and over again the nightmare king was soon reaching his climax. He moved faster, more violently making sure he hit the damaged bundle of nerves with each thrust he gave. With a firm hold on the boy's hips he jerked and filled Jack Frost with his essence.

Over and over again the guardian was flooded with the nightmare king's seed. His screams turned to cries, his cries turn to pleas, and his pleas went silent. After minutes passed Aster was able to lower his head, noticing that Pitch was far to distracted.

Round after round after round, finally he stopped.

The boogeyman looked down chuckling to himself as his seed dripped onto the floor forming a large puddle. Pulling out, he dropped the boy, the only thing supporting him was the shackles that held him to the iron globe.

He took a step back and looked at the winter child, grinning at what he had just accomplished. The teen was broken, damaged, and best of all humiliated. Stained with his juices and bruised due to his binds, this was truly his best work.

Pitch turned around looking at the rabbit he teased," It's a shame, he wanted you to be his first."

Aster watched as he unshackled the boy, holding him up by the hood on his sweatshirt he dangled him in front the rabbit and the shadow hounds. Aster looked into Jack's eyes to notice that they were emotionless . The dogs that surrounded the rabbit withered and fell onto the ground into a pile around the pooka. Aster stood up and quickly ran over towards the two.

" Here you go pet", Pitch smirked as he dropped the boy, Jack fell onto the ground with a thump. The rabbit quickly picked him up trying to get the fellow guardian to say something, but he was unresponsive, he looked like he was truly broken.

" Jack come on, please say something",

" Lets see how the rest of you do without your little snow globe", Pitch mocked turning away.

" You're gonna pay for what you did."

" I know your weaknesses, rabbit, and don't worry I have something planned for you. But not as good as Jack's...pity."

" Your going to regret the day you where born", Aster growled.

" Like I care, I don't even remember when that was."

From the corners of the cave, shadows twisted and turned as they reached out for the man. The boogeyman laughed as his body slowly disappeared in the darkness.

ooo

_author note: hope you enjoyed it, I know I did ouo._


	4. Clean Up

4. Clean Up

_authors note: some of your are pervs ( don't worry I am too) but no thats not the only 'scene' in the story theres gonna be one more maybe two, I need to see how this will all lay out. had to double upload to correct some grammar.  
_

ooo_  
_

It was very difficult making his way around the tunnels. Beaten down, still looking over his shoulder the pooka held onto tightly to the broken spirit hoping to find sanctuary. It took him at least an hour to find a way out of the dark cave that once held them captive but with enough force Aster managed to brake out. With Jack straddled onto his back the rabbit ran through the tunnels, in a full sprint back to his warren. Jumping out the large animal collapsed onto the grass due to exhaustion. Not quick enough, Jack fell onto the ground next to him.

The small enchanted eggs ran up to the Easter Bunny, nuzzling against his fur. One egg looked over at the winter spirit, and walked over to him, the others soon followed. Circling him they nuzzled against his cold body trying to wake him up. Struggling to sit up, the pooka growled at them, warning them to back away.

" Off with ya, you little pests," getting the hint the large crowd of eggs scurried off.

Aster stood up ears bended back, looking at the young guardian he whimpered. His heart sank remembering the torment, the torture, the pure hell he was just put through. He truly looked broken, bruises were stamped on his arms and hips, while blood continued to stain the pants Aster managed to slip on. What made this worse, was that fact that his scent wreaked of Pitch. No longer did he that Jack Frost smell, but that smell of Pitch Black, the smell of cruelty and humiliation, the smell of a truly sick person. He lied motionless on the grass, when Pitch dropped him he must have passed out.

In his arms Aster made his way over to the river that flowed inside his warren, striping the boy he placed his cloths next to the river bank and begun to wash his body. Aster lived for a long time, a very long time, so yes he has in fact seen naked bodies. Male or female it never fazed him, maybe because he never really cared.

_His body's so lean, looks like a sheila, no muscles either. Quiet the beaut_.

" Stop looking you horn dog", he spoke, scolding himself for his thoughts. He just couldn't seem help himself, the boy was very appealing, the perfect form that represented winter itself.

Jack's skin was washed, his hair cleaned, cuts wiped, but he hesitated on the last part, cleaning the boy out. That area was a personal spot, he knew it had to be done and it had to be done soon. The rabbit swallowed, leaning close to the unconscious boy he held a leg up with one hand and started to splash water with the other. Seconds passed and a bright shade of red surfaced through his fur. Aster didn't know how long he could keep this up, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer, it was just too embarrassing. He hated himself for the funny feelings that were slowly taking over.

Noticing the blood flow was starting to halt, bunnymund continued to wash the the forever teen's entrance. Glancing around the warren he prayed to the moon that no one was to there to bear witness to this awkward situation.

Finally the blood stopped.

Aster fell backwards, landing he sat down and started to laugh to himself. Never in a million years did he picture himself in this type of predicament. But he owed it to the kid, Jack tried to warn him, he asked for help yet the pooka ignored him. That thought didn't sit well, it didn't sit well before the horrible situation with Pitch but now it cursed him, it taunted him.

"...ngh..."

Bunnymund froze, Jack was starting to wake up. His blue eyes locked onto Aster's green ones. Braking away he looked down, noticing he was in fact naked. After a few awkward seconds he was starting to understand the situation he was in. Naked, in the river, Aster in front of him with wet hands, cloths off to the side.

" D-don't touch me!" The teen yelled pushing himself back with his legs.

" No Jack you don't understand!-"

" Get away from me!"

" I was trying to help you!"

Jack rose to his feet, desperately trying to get away, stumbling and tripping his body was still weak from the previous event. Looking back he noticed the rabbit was now on all fours quickly catching up with him. A foot suddenly slammed into a rock, causing the teen to fall onto the ground. Turning around, he was halted by the towering guardian in front of him. Grabbing Jack by his wrists he pressed the boy against the ground, doing his best to hold him still. Almost to the point of hyperventilation Jack struggled to break free from the rabbit's grasp.

" I was cleaning you off!"

" Let go!"

" Not until you calm down!"

" Get off me!" Jack snapped.

" Just shut up and listen!"

The teen looked at Bunnymund with eyes filled with confusion, fear, and pure rage. Gritting his teeth the boy held his tongue, " I wasn't doing anything I was cleaning you off!" Aster informed.

" Lies", Jack hissed.

" You were hurt, I was helping you!"

Tears began to form in the blue eyes," Please Jack, let me help you", bunnymund begged.

" Just get off- please just let go", the teen whimpered.

The Easter Bunny moved away, ears sulking the grey furred rabbit watched as Jack shifted away," I'm so disgusting", he started. Looking at his hands the tears ran down his cheeks, onto the grass below.

" He hurt me, he used me!"

Never in his whole life did Jack feel like such an outcast. He felt sick, he felt disgusting, even with Pitch gone he could still feel hands grabbing him, touching him, abusing him. The voice, the voice that teased him about the bed vanished but all he could hear was the boogeyman. He didn't want to lose his innocence to that horrible person, he wanted it to be someone he cared about. But instead the person he truly wanted was forced to watch the whole thing. Jack tried to think of Bunnymund but, Pitch's touch was nothing close to Aster's. Sure they've never kissed, but they have hugged a few times, and Aster's hugs were warm and welcoming. While Pitch's were unloving and cruel, they didn't welcome Jack, they were forceful.

The rabbit paused, holding his arms out," Jack come here", was he that easy to read?

" No don't touch me!"

Ignoring the demand the rabbit shifted over, before Jack was able to move away the large creature wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him in a tight firm embrace. At first the teen wanted to resist but secretly he really wanted this, there was no way he could deny it. Not only was a desire fulfilled but he felt comfort and he felt safe. Slowly wrapping his arms around the pooka the boy sobbed.

" It's okay mate", Aster whispered, Jack gripped onto the grey fur as he continued to cry.

" it's not your fault", he assured," And I promise you..." The rabbit moved closer locking eyes with the boy," I'll make that man regret the day he was born."

Jack sniffed looking back at the pooka," Why are hugging me?" The hugs before this were either greetings or hugs that had to be convinced, but this one was different.

" Because you need one, I can tell you do", nuzzling against him Aster continued," Plus I wanted to give ya one."

Jack blushed, head against the fluffy chest he mumbled," Don't joke about stuff like that."

Aster looked down chuckling," Who said I was?"

" I'm serious!"

" Look mate, I realized I've been hard on you-"

" that doesn't mean you can toy with me."

Resting his head on the boy's white locks he replied," I'm not toying with ya mate."

ooo

North ordered the yeti's to take a closer look at the winter spirit, Jack didn't want to be touched again, he protested and he even had a solid defense. But to Jack's disagreement North told him it would be best. It wasn't a person that would look over him, it was something nonhuman and he wanted it that way. The yeti's were gentle creatures and Jack trusted them. The examination was supposed to take about two hours, during the first hour Aster waited out in the toy room. The elves tried to comfort him, and even offered him cookies, but Aster denied the treats. Shortly after getting the news about their fellow guardian Sandman appeared shortly followed by Tooth, and for the first time in about year she came by herself.

Flying over to Aster Tooth asked," Is he okay?"

" I don't know tooth, but they should be done any minute now."

" What happened to him?"

" I would rather not get into it." The rabbit felt it wasn't in his position to say.

" Was it that bad?"

" Tooth you have no idea", Aster sighed.

The doors swung open, suddenly two yeti's with nursing uniforms waddled out of the room rushing over to the Christmas spirit who was making his way up the stairs to the balcony. Aster looked at Santa with a puzzled look, North didn't seem to understand the problem," What? Easier to tell difference, plus they look amazing." With the Russian language on his tongue the three began their conversation. Aster, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman moved close but stayed at a safe distance, listening.

"Он собирается быть в порядке?" North asked, Tooth tried to make out the words, but his dialogue was to strong and hard to understand.

The yetis grumbled back shaking their heads.

"Как плохо раны?"

The yeti's pointed to several area's on their arms then rubbed their hips. North nodded as the large creatures continued. The one to North's left pointed to it's belly rubbing it, then shaking his head. The Christmas spirit laugh, patting the yeti's head.

" Um, tooth what the bloody hell is he saying?" Bunnymund whispered, the fairy waved her hand in front of the rabbit's face trying to silence him," Shh!"

Glancing back at Sandman, the dream guardian shrugged, a question mark appearing above his head. Loud laughing rang about in the toy room, scaring the other guardians North glanced over at his friends with a serious look. Instant mood switch. With a clap of his hands he walked over patting Aster on the back.

" Don't worry Jack is okay", he laughed pounding his hand on the rabbit's spine.

Aster stepped back, making sure he was a good foot away before he let out a sigh of relief," So he's not really hurt?" Bunnymund asked.

" Oh yes, he's hurt, but in few days time he will be fine."

" So he's not..?" The tooth fairy flew over and leaned close to Santa, trying to keep her conversation from Aster's ears.

" Not what?" But he was a pooka.

"Pregnant", she answered grinning.

" What?-"

" No, no, not what you think", North looked at the Easter Bunny trying to calm him down. He knew Aster didn't understand, maybe because, last time North checked, no one talked to him about this.

" What do you mean it's not what I think?"

" Look, if it's not plan of Man in the Moon, then it will not happen. This was forced situation, one Jack did not want-", he cleared his throat,"-the intercourse with Pitch so nothing to worry about!"He finished trying to end the conversation, North didn't like talking about the horrible event either. Jack was like a son to him, and even though he wasn't there he still felt responsible. Constantly talking about Pitch made his belly hurt, and Santa never liked a stomach ache.

" Jack could possibly get pregnant?"

Nor did he like talking about his younger friend possibly becoming a daddy, immortal or not, he was still a child in his eyes.

" Yes Aster, but don't worry, it's nothing to think about right now", Tooth informed, she glanced over at the sandman who was was smiling at the image of a stork flying around above his head. The rabbit swallowed looking away from his speechless friend," Can the same happen to us?-"

" Drop subject!"

ooo

_author's note: next chapter will be up soon, fav and review. _

_Translated questions:  
_

first question / Is he going to be okay?

second question/ How bad are the wounds?


	5. Wanting a Cuddle Buddy

5. Wanting a Cuddle Buddy

_authors note: Fav and review, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

ooo

Watching his friends leave Aster leaned against the wall, which of course, was right next to the room Jack was in. The testing was done, and the results where given, even if they were done by the Yetis. The rabbit was happy, thrilled, almost ecstatic with the outcome of his fellow guardian. He smiled to himself, happy that Jack was given another chance, happy that he wasn't cheated, not punished for someone else's wrong doings. He was in fact, very satisfied. A faint cough echoed in the room next to him. Aster turned around, arm extended he gripped onto the doorknob. Hearing Jack shuffle in the bedsheets, caused the rabbit to twitch.

He opened the door, peaking inside he greeted," Hey Frostbite."

Shirtless, bare chest in full view, the boy looked exhausted. He looked at bunnymund for a second, as his eyes tried to focus," Oh...Hey."

Aster walked in closing the door behind him, rubbing the back of his neck he informed," Papa North says you're going to be okay."

Jack blinked," Really?"

" Yeah, North said you're gonna be sore for a couple more days, but that's pretty much it."

" Oh okay", Jack looked down gripping the bed covers," That's good I guess."

The pooka made his way over, standing next to Jack's bedside he leaned over hoping for the young teen to cheer up. Squatting down on his legs he made sure he was at eye level with the winter spirit and asked, "Do you need anything?"

" No, I would like to lay here", Jack turned around in the bed, his back facing the rabbit," By myself. Alone."

Aster cocked an eyebrow, that was rude, he didn't feel that there was a reason to be rude (at least at this moment). But he choose to ignore it, standing up, he slowly approached Jack he placing a hand on the head of his bed and leaned on his arm. Shrugging he replied " Well that's not gonna happen."

The winter spirit peaked over, black eyebrows narrowed," Why's that-?" The teen paused then swallowed, blue eyes locked onto Aster's green ones as the rabbit looked back at him with a hypnotizing stare, the boy was almost in a trance.

...Such pretty green eyes...

" Tell me mate, all that stuff back there, that stuff about me... Was it true?" It was a selfish question, a selfish question that's bugged him since he was able to brake out of Pitch's lair. It's been almost a day since that nightmare ended, and he wanted to wait longer but now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Santa and Sandman were to busy with Tooth, so there should be no interruptions. No interruptions for anything.

" W-why would you even bring that up?!"

" It's been bugging me, so was it true or not?"

" I-i- Like you even care!" Jack caught himself.

" If I didn't care I wouldn't be asking you mate."

" Why do you care then?" Jack tried to switch places.

" Answer my question first, then I'll answer yours", of course Aster wasn't going to fall for it. Like he noted many times, he never gives into Jack's games.

" I don't want to deal with this right now", _please stop asking._

Suddenly the pooka jumped up landing in front of the Jack, shaking the bed. He bounced a little, falling back the white haired teen held onto the bedpost. The winter spirit looked up, the large rabbit was just inches away. Aster's nose brushed against Jack's, suddenly his face turned a bright pink," Do you fancy me Frostbite?"

Jack's heart thumped to Aster's voice, to the true ice melter. His fingernails dug into the bedsheets as he thought to himself, Of_ course I do_," Get away from me."

_Say yes,_" Answer my question."

_But you'll hate me_," Why so you can find more things to pick at?" _You'll think I'm disgusting. _

_Just answer the bloody question_," I asked first."

Jack hesitated... No, he didn't want to answer the question. But saying no again seemed to be useless, he was just going to keep asking, and asking, and asking. A game of back and forth, it would eventually give him a headache. Aster already had an idea that Jack had feelings for him, was this another way to mock him? If it is or not, this could be his only chance to finally confess something. Telling Jamie just wasn't enough in fact it made it worse. That made him want to tell the pooka more.

Maybe the rabbit wouldn't reject him. Hopefully Aster would just avoid him and not hold this against him until the end of time.

But.

There is also a chance that Aster could return Jack's feelings... Even though the teen wasn't to sure about that, he would instantly except it with open arms.

" ..Fine.." he started. Head looking down his bangs hung over his face. Purposely the boy avoided eye contact by looking only at his hands. Aster waited ears erected. Finally Jack took a deep breath and responded, " I... I like you... I've liked you for a long time.."

_I've liked you since the day I met you. You're one of the most kindest beings I've ever met. You care about children, you devote your life to them. When it's not Easter, when it__'s eleven months down the road, you're already planning new ways to make the next time more fun. You fill their hearts with hope and a thrill for adventure. You're creative, and smart, witty, and brilliant.  
_

Another shade of pink was coated onto Jack's face the more he dug into his thoughts._ He's going to reject me, he hates me, he hates me. He'll never drop it, I can't believe I just said it. I can't believe I finally said it.  
_

The pooka titled his head blinking," Wait- you really like me?" His voice cracked finishing the question.

_Please just leave-_" Yes I answered your stupid question now get out!"

" I don't have to, this isn't your place."

" Then I'll just get North", Jack threatened.

" Don't bother, he sent me in here", lies," Plus, Tooth decided to randomly check the reindeer's teeth. North and Sandy ran after her."

That sounded like something Tooth would do.

" Tell me frostbite what do you like about me?"

_I like your voice, I like your smell, I like your touch, I like your attitude, I like your wit, I like your fur... I love that accent. _

Aster moved close, Jack was practically smushed against the post, legs held together that folded to the side he looked up at the aggressive rabbit. Jack never realized how small he was compared to the Easter Bunny until now. Aster's torso was the size of his very body. The pooka's feet are even bigger than his own head. In his current state it would be easy to take the boy. But still holding his ground Jack replied," I don't have to answer you."

The pooka smirked leaning down, nuzzling his forehead against the boy's collar," But I think you want to, don't you Frostbite?" A low whisper, directly into Jack's ear. He toes curled at the sound that blessed him, legs rubbing together as he struggled to hold his composure. Jack blushed trying to push the rabbit away but obviously the pooka was much stronger and refused to move. The guardian was so cold, his skin was smooth and the light reflected off of it perfectly.

How tempted the bunny was, it was borderline cruelty. He shouldn't be the only one being teased.

Tongue hanging out the rabbit traveled up from the boy's neck to his cheek. His long ears shifted up and down, pulling away he licked his lips. Jack tasted like a snow cone. Oh, how Aster loved snow cones. The light moans where the flavoring added to the frozen desert, the more he teased the sweeter his icy treat got, and oh how much Aster loved sweets. His shifted his hand up jack's chest, his claws lightly brushing against the cold skin. A chill ran up the rabbit's spine, was so tempting, he wondered, was he cold on the inside? Common sense says yes but, nothing was wrong with double checking.

Aster paused, of course he wanted to continue, of course he wanted to ravish Jack, to claim his as his own.

But something didn't feel right.

Bunnymund pulled away, body bridged over the smaller male, he swallowed. His heart was pounding, racing, it felt good, no, it felt amazing. He stared at Jack, the teen looked so needy, they both had a destiny bond. It was clear that Jack wanted this just as much as Aster did, maybe even more. Aster wasn't in touch with these desires to the length Jack was. The boy looked like he was ready to explode, yet something was stopping him. Jack's mouth was slightly open, drool leaking from the corners of his lips the teen swallowed," I can't do this.."

Ignoring Jack's words Aster reached down and grabbed at his pants slowly pulling the string away with a finger," Aster", Jack grabbed his arm causing the other guardian to halt," Please."

The bunny sighed, leaning down he nuzzled against the boy's cheek and smiled," I understand mate."

Jack looked at him with apologetic eyes," It.. It just hurts so much", _time_.

" I'm sorry Jack."

This wasn't a trick question, or course the immortal teen wanted to do this. Ever since he first met the pooka he's always wanted to do this. The timing just wasn't right, it was awful. But he didn't want bunnymund to know that, he didn't want the fellow guardian to be discouraged. Maybe when this was all over, they could try it again.

" Can you just wait, just a little bit?" _Please can you give me more time?_

Aster smiled," Sure Frostbite."

ooo

When Aster left the room North was waiting outside for him. Luckily the man didn't ask any questions about Jack and his alone time. Instead, North gave Bunnymund a proposal.

" I talked to Tooth and Sandman", he started, Aster stood there listening," We think it would be best for Jack to stay with you until we find what Pitch is up too."

That sounded like a very stupid idea," You sure about this?" And the pooka had his reasons for why he thought it was a stupid idea.

" Positive, he needs to focus on something else anyways."

Aster wasn't able to protect Jack, not only did he ignore the boy but he was the witness, the one in the front row seat to watch as his very character be destroyed. He wasn't able to even move an inch without the possibility of his fur being ripped clean off his body. Why would staying at his warren be a good idea?

" Why would you leave him with me?" Such a stupid idea.

" Because it sounds like good plan. That would be last place he would check, why would you go back? You would most likely come here with me or be with Sandman or Tooth."

Bunnymund didn't want North to know about his rightful concerns so maybe another reason would convince the man to pick another hiding spot for Jack.

" But this is my only day off, after this I have three days until Easter."

" Good Jack can help you paint eggs and set up little baskets."

Even though Aster and North were good friends, very good friends, there was always the feud between the holidays; Christmas and Easter. Whenever Santa could put a dig in he would always jump at the chance, lunge would actually be a better term. But this this insult was true, but it had it's limits. He was behind, very behind. Aster had new basket layouts he wanted to try out and color combinations for his eggs. But with the whole Pitch nonsense he hasn't been able to finish anything. The river still needed color dye and the flowers weren't even ready to help add patterns to the eggs. Maybe an extra helper, one that could talk, would be a good change. But," What if he doesn't want to?"

" Make him", North bluntly responded.

" What if he doesn't-" North held his hand up stopping the pooka from continuing.

" Make him, he's going to come with you, if he wants to or not."

" So what do I do, hold him against his will?"

The old man grinned, nodding, the elves at his feet mimicked his smile," Sure, sounds like good plan!"

ooo

_authors note: hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took a little longer than normal I do have a life so sorry if that surprises you. fav and review next chapter will be up soon._


	6. Just Like Sweets

6. Just Like Sweets

_authors note: fav and review please, does contain jackxbunny action. if you don't like it why are you reading this story anyway? ouo_

ooo

Jack didn't have an opinion about going to the Warren, he wasn't against it yet he wasn't for it. His feelings were simply in between. With Easter only a day away Aster needed all the help he could get. When the two made it back to the Easter Bunny's sanctuary the teen was told to immediately help take care the eggs. At first he thought it would be easy, dunk them in the river then pull them off to the side, maybe organize them. Little did he know egg duty, meant hand painting each and every single one. After egg thousand-something the teen lost count. Sitting at a long table, with Aster cross him, a huge pile of eggs sat next to Jack. He was hoping this day would be somewhat exciting, not boring. With the enchanted object in his right hand and a brush with pink paint in his left Jack glared at the round project as he tried to finish it. The area was quiet, except for the sounds of leaves blowing and the enchanted eggs, small and large, walking around the warren.

Aster hasn't said a word since they begun the whole painting process. Trying to start any form of communication, Jack stated the one thing that stayed on his mind," I want to see Jamie." He was sure his first believer was worried stick about him, that or extremely angry.

Still looking down at his art project the pooka replied, " Sorry mate but we have a few more things to finish."

" You can't take me?" Jack would go by himself but there was a slight problem, his staff was gone, or rather misplaced. It was still in that dark cave that held him captive, still sitting in the area that discriminated his character. He was torn, he needed his staff, his staff is what made Jack Frost, Jack Frost. But he didn't want to touch it, thinking about it made him feel sick. If he had his staff, if nothing happened, he would be visiting his friend, but instead of playing he was stuck inside doing work. This must be what kids in detention feel like, it kind of sucks.

" Tomorrow is Easter and we still have few things to finish", Aster finished his egg and grabbed a new one, dripping his brush into the green paint.

" Can't we finish them later?"

" No."

" Come on", Jack whined.

" No."

" We don't need a lot of eggs." Bunnymund chuckled to himself, the little this boy knew.

" No, you're here to help me", Aster looked up, he was really getting sick of this back and forth bickering.

" Why?"

" Because you have nothing better to do, and Papa North said you had too."

" Why?"

" I'm not sure, ask him", _all these bloody questions, given me a headache. _

" How many more until we finish?"

"...", Aster sighed, placing the egg on the table he rolled his hand into a fist, leaning his chin on it he growled," I have a better question, do you ever shut ya trap?"

" I just asked you a question."

" Answer mine first, I think I deserve an answer", _listening to your stupid yapping I deserve a prize at least. _

"I was just wondering."

Aster let out a loud laugh," That's a light way of saying it."

ooo

The young guardian was almost finished, with one egg almost done he decided to actually take his time with it. He took all the pink, grey, and green paints. Aster didn't mind, in fact he was glad Jack took his time with at least one. After a few minutes with the object the teen smiled looking at his results. Turning the egg to the rabbit he informed," Look I drew you."

Aster didn't look over, thinking it would be a rude doodle," Don't waste my eggs Jack."

" I'm not, I really tried", he crawled out of his seat, moving across the long table he made his way closer to the pooka. Shoving the painted egg in Bunnymund's face he wiggled it," Look, it's so cute."

The rabbit blinked, grabbing it he took a closer look. It was cute, and it did look like him," G-good job", he stuttered. He didn't know Jack could draw, not as good as him but the kid did have some potential.

" Your just saying that", Jack blushed sitting up. He wasn't used to compliments from the rabbit, unless they were forced compliments. If they were forced compliments then yes he was very used to that.

" No that's actually pretty good."

" Oh...Thanks!"

Aster placed the lovely decor egg at the very top of his pile then continued on with his work. Jack refused to leave his spot, so the pooka just turned away giving himself more space. Noticing that he was clearly busy, actually it would be better noted that Aster made sure Jack knew he was busy, the teen looked around the large warren in awe. It was beautiful, but it seemed very empty, unless one counted the enchanted eggs that walked around, but other than that it was lonely, complete solitude.

" Are you the only one in here?"

" Yep", the pooka answered reaching down into the pile.

" Doesn't it get lonely?"

" Yeah but I have a job to do, so that's all that matters." Aster was all about work and deadlines. It wasn't surprising he wouldn't have much company around.

" Sounds kind of boring." All work to Jack sounded boring though.

" Sometimes it is, but the results make it worth while."

A whole year of planning, correcting, over looking, it was always worth it. He wanted Easter to be special, religious or not, young or old, he wanted it to be cherished. That's why he worked so hard, that's why he always worked so hard. When Easter day came and those children ran around collecting the eggs or waking up to find baskets in their living rooms, their smiles were always priceless. Jack didn't have just one day a year, he can do whatever he wants when ever he wants. The time of day didn't matter nor the month for the boy, but Aster only had one day and it fell on ether April or March.

" Have you ever thought of you know, visiting the kids?"

" Can't, not my style", Aster bluntly responded.

" Then mix it up a little."

" Not my style", he repeated.

Jack rolled his eyes, it was time to change the topic, " So, have you had anyone else here?" That was a very personal question, but Jack was hoping their bond, friendship, relationship, whatever one would call it-would go to the next level. Hopefully. So this kind of question would have been brought up eventually, might as well get it out of the way.

" What do you mean?"

" Like besides me, North, Tooth, and Sandy?"

" That's none of your business frostbite.", _Jealous aren't we?_

" Come on-"

" I said its none of your business", Bunnymund interrupted, such a child. Even though he's older than dirt he still has the mentality of a child.

" So.. You did have someone then?" _I hope your pulling my leg._

Aster chuckled," Ya jealous?" _It's written all over your face._

" No just curious", _extremely. _

" Jealous would be a better word, it suits you."

" I'm not jealous", _shut up, shut up, shut up!_

" Sure, whatever."

ooo

With the eggs finished Aster started to organize them by color, size, and pattern. This tactic was something else Jack wasn't found of, like the stuff before, it was boring. The enchanted eggs on the other hand seemed happier than larks. Ready to be sent out they stood perfectly still, in the places bunnymund assigned them too. The order went as followed; Yellow, blue, pink, red, white, purple, patterned, mix colored, all from small to large. It took the whole day, but it was worth it. Aster smiled at his accomplishment, he was proud of himself, he was thrilled, he deserved this moment. Arm pointing out to the exits the eggs obeyed and off they marched.

" Now that is how you start a holiday", he chuckled. Aster looked back at the fellow guardian with his hands on his hips.

" Are we done now?"

" Yep, now we can relax until Easter morning."

"Took you long enough", Jack was still sitting at the table, finally able to relax he slide down the large chair, legs propped up against the side of the wood slab and his feet sticking up in the air.

" Hey, sit up."

" Why, do you know how hard it was to paint all those eggs?"

" Try doing it every year, by yourself."

" I would rather stick to my day job."

The rabbit rolled his eyes," Well I need help cleaning up."

" More work? I'm starting to think North sent me here for cheap labor."

" There's nothing wrong with helping mate."

" There's helping, then there's cheap labor."

Shoving a few paint can's against the boy's chest Aster rolled his eyes," Spoiled, that's what you are."

Jack held onto the art supplies, slightly offended," I'm not spoiled."

Sure Aster felt bad for what happened to Jack, but it didn't mean he was going to walk on ice for the boy. In fact, being extra nice to him didn't seem to be such a good idea," Yeah you are."

" Why, because I like to have fun?" The winter spirit stood up.

" No it's because you're not serious", the rabbit replied.

" Serious? I can be serious!"

" Oh really?" _Sucker._

" Yes really!" Jack stomped his foot, this only caused Aster to laugh. _  
_

" Says the one throwing a temper tantrum."

" Well you're ticking me off!" He snapped placing the paint cans onto the table.

" Calm down Frostbite, I'm only joking."

" Well I don't like your jokes."

" You're one to talk."

" Excuse me?"

" You tease me all the bloody time, you mock me, and you're a horrible liar."

" Liar? When have I ever lied to you?"

" You know what I'm talking about", Aster wanted to believe that someone had feelings for him, feelings, possibly desires. Honestly the pooka hasn't had a real partner in a very, very long time. Ever since his species died out it's been Aster and only Aster. Whenever that time of the year came the time when he was in heat, that was always something he had to handle on his own. He didn't have time for relationships, a better reason would be that he didn't have anyone to be in a relationship with. He lost all hope, at least until he met Jack.

" Actually I don't."

" You lied to me, the other day at the North Pole ya show-pony."

" That-", Jack blushed," That wasn't a lie!" Far from one.

" Oh really, it wasn't?"

" Yeah!" Jack narrowed his eyes leaning closer.

" Oh yeah?" The rabbit growled baring his teeth moving in.

" Yeah!"

" Then prove it!"

Jack paused backing away," Prove it, prove what?"

" Prove that you fancy me, prove that you fancy the Easter Bunny", Aster walked over to the smaller frame teen, looking down at him as his ears pointed straight up. Jack looked up and swallowed, he didn't really know what to do. But this could be his only chance, he had to try something. Standing on up on his toes he quickly kissed the pooka on the lips. It wasn't a quick peck, it was held kiss, something he tried to put feeling into. His eyes were closed, he didn't dare open them to see whatever expression that was plastered onto Aster's face. Noticing he wasn't already pushed away, Jack wrapped his arms around the rabbit's neck, pulling himself closer. After a few seconds or so, Jack pulled away with his cheeks stained a bright pink.

" Didn't know you were so eager", Aster teased.

" You said to prove it."

Now wrapping his arms around the fellow guardian, bunnymund leaned close sniffing the boy's hair.

It was such a wonderful smell.

It was very intoxicating.

Running his hand up Jack's side, his nails grazed against him. The young teen's hips bucked forward, rubbing against the pooka's pelvis.

" Needy aren't you?"

" Shut up."

Aster reached down grabbing onto the area between Jack's legs. With his thumb, he pressed the tip of his finger against the Jack's twitching member, which was held captive inside his brown pants. Nail under a string Aster pulled, and the apparel slipped down slightly below winter spirit's hips. Moving his hand the rabbit gripped onto the teen's bottom, holding it firmly. Jack's mouth opened slightly, a soft moan escaping from his lips. Aster purred, moving his hands faster, bouncing the teen's hips up and down.

With each movement the rabbit made the more it drove Jack insane, insane thoughts driven by selfish desires. It felt so good, it was dirty but at this point his conscience was starting to go mute. He loved being teased, he loved played with, he loved how his body was begging for more.

It was such a naughty feeling, but he didn't want to be alone.

Jack reached down, hand searching through the mass of grey fur, searching for the thing he's been lusting for all these years. Something hard brushed against his hand, he looked down licking his lips ready to claim his prize. Pushing the fur away Aster's long, stiff shaft revealed itself. The pooka turned his head, he was actually embarrassed. He didn't have the normal human male part, his was well, more rabbit like. In fact it was all rabbit like except the size of course. But Jack didn't mind, he thought it was impressive and it looked delicious.

It was Aster's, and that's what made it special.

The teen leaned down, tongue hanging out he moved in slowly, wrapping his lips around the bare shaft. Aster jumped a bit, the boy was so cold, his mouth was freezing it felt so... So exotic. The winter spirit moved faster, tongue rimming against Aster's length. With his arms wrapped around the pooka's hips he pushed himself harder. The tip of the shaft hitting the back of Jack's throat. The large rabbit's body started to twitch, his feet turned in as he reached his climax, spilling himself inside the boy's mouth.

Jack choked, pulling his head away, Aster's juices dripped from his jaw onto the grass below.

" Sorry..." The pooka apologized.

Jack chuckled then licked around his mouth. It tasted so sweet, nothing like Pitch's. It wasn't bitter and gamey, Aster's was sweet and sugary, it was truly tasty. Bunnymund swallowed, very surprised at what he just saw. Due to his eyes being held captive to the lustful scene, Aster's member slowly hardened again, sticking up in air fully erected. Before they could continue the pooka had to ask," You're sure you want to do this?"

Like a cat in heat Jack replied," Yeah...I'm sure", wiping a small drop of drool away from his mouth.

With his back up towards the air and legs spread apart, Jack waited. Aster moved over placing himself over the boy. Laying over his body his arms hung on each side of the teen's head, hands placed firmly onto the floor. It took him a minute but he was finally able to adjust himself, lined up he took a deep breath and slowly started to make his way inside the teen's entrance. Jack gasped, gritting his teeth he tried his best to not allow his body to tense up.

_calm down calm down calm down calm down calm down- oh g-god!_

With one hard thrust, the tip of Aster's manhood was sent tunneling towards back of the boy's hole. Jack's special spot was being pressed, sending waves of pleasure surfing through his body. His mouth fell open, and orgasmic gasps escaped him, but frankly he didn't care. For once he was glad that Aster lived up to his rabbit stereotype. Like a jackhammer the pooka moved himself at a very quick pace, in and out of the small framed male, making sure their bodies were close and held together. With each thrust he gave, Aster's speed picked up, moving himself faster and faster. Jack's body moved with each thrust, legs growing more weak he struggled to hold himself up. Jack's own manhood bounced and twitched with anticipation as pre-come dripped onto the grass.

Both guardians were soon reaching their climaxes.

The rabbit grunted, jaws clamped together he held Jack down, pressing him against the grass. His large feet dug into the ground, rubbing into the dirt. Aster's tail bent in, hips jerking forward the rabbit released his essence inside the boy. A few short seconds later the grass was stained with Jack's juices.

The teen's body gave out, falling onto the floor the rabbit crashed down falling on top him. Aster rolled off to the side , his shaft slowly retracting back into his body.

" Dear Lord", the rabbit panted, he rolled over looking at his new partner as he blew an ear away from his face. Jack looked over staring into Aster's green eyes. It was quick yet simply amazing, it was something he has never experienced. He knew Aster had feelings for him, what first started out like a game ended like a dream, and he didn't want to wake up. The two laid in the middle of the warren, laying there simply enjoying each others company. At that moment a feeling took over the winter spirit, a feeling he wasn't to familiar with.

He felt warm.

ooo

_authors note: Hope you enjoyed it, fav and review. side question, it wont effect the plot line but what gender would you like the baby to be? leave a comment because even i'm not to sure yet lol._


	7. A Rushed Plan

7. A Rushed Plan

_authors note: I read all the comments/reviews and thank you guys I have a solid idea for the baby outcome. please fav and review, followers are always nice and enjoy the chapter. oh and sorry this took so long._

ooo

Tooth managed to get away from the sudden business rush, it was only a couple days after Easter and it seemed Aster has outdid himself again with the chocolate eggs and baskets filled with goodies. How could one's teeth stay perfectly clean after Easter? The answer is, one's teeth cannot stay perfectly clean after Easter. In-fact most of her minifaires were out collecting the rotten teeth, of course Tooth would like to help out, but she saw something she just had to look into. A nightmare, it had to be one. Except it looked different, but the bright golden eyes could be seen miles away. When she tried to get a closer look it disappeared into the night. After giving notice to her fellow workers her and Baby Tooth flew off after it.

The two flew for hours, hoping to find any trace of the figure Tooth had just witnessed. The guardian glanced over at her smaller copy noticing she was a little hesitant. Tooth smiled trying to explain her that everything was going to be okay. Baby Tooth smiled back but she was more worried then frightened, and she had her reasons. She wanted her Momma Tooth to be safe, when Toothiana and Pitch had a show down she felt like a let down. It didn't matter how many times the female guardian would try to assure her that nothing was her fault, that she did her part by helping Jack when he needed it most.

It just, Baby Tooth always felt so guilty.

" Just stick close and we'll be fine", the small fairy looked down at the ground as the two continued to fly over the vast landscapes.

Tooth noticed this," Hey", the guardian tried to grasp the smaller copies attention," Everything is going to be fine."

The minifairy nodded giving a weak smile back to the queen, she then started to slow down.

Toothiana stopped in front of the full moon that hung in the middle of the night sky. It was bright, a pure white colored filled the darkness and complemented the stars that surrounded it. So captivating, it was impossible to ignore. She lowered her head and asked," Can you at least give me a clue?" Tooth begged holding her hands together. _Please give me your guidance._

Seconds passed and nothing happened the area they hovered above was silent and still," Not even a little one? This seems to be important you know-"

" Hello Toothiana", a voice taunted.

Suddenly from the forest below, a dark figure shot out from the trees slamming into the large fairy. Dark sand exploded upon impact, sending her flying back, plummeting towards the ground. The smaller fairy screamed, then quickly flew down trying to catch up with Tooth. She gripped onto her arm trying desperately to help stop her fall, the female guardian's feathers were plucked, held in Baby Tooth's hands. Her body weight was just to heavy for the small fairy. Baby Tooth turned around, the shadow beast was just inches away her. The dark beast snarled, growling out it roared. It's mouth stretched open, it's jaws towering over the colorful creature. Baby Tooth grew weak, fear grasping her, strangling her, gripping her. Her multicolored eyes flickered, then slowly closed, from the sky the small fairy fainted, and fell down towards the ground.

The small body was caught in mid air, something warm and comforting held her. Gold sand wrapped around her body, pulling the copy close to the familiar guardian. A small round hand patted the minifairy. Sandman looked over to the other guardian, watching as Tooth slowly sat up on his dream cloud , her wings draped over the sides of her body. The fairy groaned rubbing the back of her head, pain pulsing through her skull from the attack.

" Oh.. Sandman", she looked over smiling weakly,"Thank you... Thanks so much."

The dream guardian smiled as Tooth rose to her feet on the huge mass of sand, she wobbled but soon caught herself.

" Pitch", she started," I heard his voice and I saw a nightmare heading towards the forest."

The sand that cradled Baby Tooth reached over to the female guardian dropping her into the elder fairy's hands," We tried to follow him-"

Sandman held his hand up, motioning for her to stop, the image of a rabbit appeared above his head.

" Bunny, what about him?" Followed by and arrow that pointed the image," Oh, well do you think now is a good time?"

Sandman shrugged then pointed the the shadowy figure that ran away in the distance, screeching as it vanished. A horrible reminder that their one enemy was still planning something. No they shouldn't belittle this. This wasn't a little shove, this was an assault, a warning. It wasn't a good idea to stay where they are, it would be best to check in on the two, maybe stay with them for the rest of the night. Both fairies sat at the very front of the dream cloud, as Sandman sat behind them guiding the large golden dream mass to the warren located in Australia.

ooo

Jack woke up, feeling very different. It was dark out, it seemed to be close to midnight, and he woke up with a temperature. Not a high temperature but his body wasn't freezing. It was his stomach, for the past couple hours the winter spirit has been in and out of his sleep. Every time he would wake up, his stomach felt more and more heavy. This was the forth time his dreams were interrupted, sick of ignoring all of the odd tingling feelings inside his belly Jack pulled his sweatshirt up, only to see a faint light glowing under the flesh that coated his stomach. He screamed, quickly pulling his shirt down over the odd light he started to panic.

Aster, who was laying next to him woke up, eyes still dazed. " What-What's going on?" The pooka yawned looking around.

" I'm glowing- My stomach is glowing!"

The rabbit watched as Jack sprung up, frantically walking around in circles. " Stomach's don't just glow Frostbite", Aster sat up yawning again," And calm down you'll wake up the whole place." _Ya already woke me up. _

When Aster's eyes finally focused, he noticed a faint light was glowing underneath the dark blue sweatshirt. Slowly approaching the fellow guardian he lifted his shirt. Eyes grew wide as he looked at Jack. Quickly letting go, the rabbit jumped back," Bloody hell, what's wrong with you!?"

The teen narrowed his eyebrows, highly offended," This happened after we-" Jack blushed at the reason," We had... Relations!" He didn't like saying that dirty word.

" Don't blame me for this mate." Aster growled.

" My body is warm! My stomach is warm, it's not freezing it's just cold!" _It's Jack Frost not Jack Cold or Semi-Frost!_

" Jack I just need ya to calm down."

" Calm down, how can I calm down?!"

" Look I know it's very surprising-" Jack cut him off, hand in front of the pooka's face.

" Surprising?! My stomach is glowing and it's warm, my stomach is actually warm! I'm not supposed to be warm I'm supposed to be freezing! That's not normal!"

" It's not supposed to be normal mate."

Back at the workshop North tried to drop the subject, but for a brief moment the Easter Bunny was able to get the jolly old man to talk. Pregnancy, in the eyes of the man that inhabits the moon, only he decides the fates of the guardians. North told him that he has his reasons for every choice he makes. Guardians were not like normal living beings. They're different, not only different but enchanted, ever lasting, some would even say super beings. For them anything was possible, even pregnancy.

_" For one brief time, man in moon talked to me. He said that there is always purpose for something." _

_" A purpose?"  
_

_" Jack wasn't meant to have the children of Pitch, the moon has other plans for the boy. Plans he won't agree with, but in due time, he will understand."  
_

Thinking back Aster started to wonder._  
_

Did North know Jack's fate, could he have possibly known what the two would eventually do behind the scenes, away from the others in secrecy? Maybe that was the reason he pressured Aster to take Jack under his wing until Easter was over. His reasons weren't even good ones, they are just don't ask don't tell. He didn't even give Jack an option, he just told the boy to make sure he was ready to help out for the next couple days and listen to whatever he said-  
" Oh god."

Jack looked over glaring at the large rabbit," What did you do? TELL ME WHAT YOU DID ASTER!" Jack lunged at the pooka gripping the fur around his neck. His eyes were practically bulging out of his skull, Aster had to be really careful about the words he would use next. He knew the answer, but he wasn't sure if Jack would accept it.

" Look Jack, please just take a deep breath", _That old bastard. _

" But-"Aster placed his finger on Jack's lips as he silenced him.

"- Take a deep breath", the teen did as instructed. _That bloody pervert. _

Aster leaned down, eye to eye with his partner he tried to help him understand," Look, I know this is hard to take in none the less believe but I need you to listen. Ears open and mouth shut, do ya understand?"

Still upset and confused Jack just couldn't say no to those big, round, green orbs. Jack slowly nodded, still locking eyes with the pooka.

Bunnymund tried to approach this in the most delicate way possible, Aster tried to get down to the boy's level...Mentally... Which was proving to be quite the challenge," Jack you know there's only one person who decides our fate, he controls everything, and he has a reason for everything."_ Even some things I don't understand or agree with.  
_

" Yes I know that", Jack nodded.

" This has never happened before, but there must be a reason why it's happening."

" What- whats happening?"

There was no easy way to say this, maybe because it wasn't something that was easy to say. Aster closed his eyes, opening them with a serious looked he simply answered," I think... I think you're holdin in a litter mate." There was no way it could only be one.

" A what?"

" You're pregnant Jack", Bunnymund put it in simpler terms. Judging by his facial reactions, the winter spirit must have gotten the picture.

Jack paused for a minute, mouth open he tried his best to grasp for words. Finally his thoughts started to collect," This isn't the time for jokes", growled. He was desperately hoping it was a joke. _Stop pulling my leg!_

" Who said I was jokin?"

" I said stop joking!"

" I'm not, just shut up and listen!" Aster grabbed the boy's shoulders, holding him still," I'm not jokin!"

" I can't have kids, I'm a kid! I can't die, I can't grow old, how is that even possible?!"Jack jerked away," I'm a guy for crying out loud!"

" It wasn't up to me, he choose it, so that's your answer."

" The moon choose it?! So I have no say in this? Do you know what a freak I'll look like?"

" You won't stay like that forever, though I'm not sure how long though", Bunnymund placed his hand on his furry chin trying to think.

" I can't be Jack Frost looking like this!" Jack walked up flailing his arms about," I'm the element of fun, how is this-" he pointed to his stomach," fun!?"

" It's just until the litter is born!"

" Litter! A LITTER!?" Aster had a feeling the teen didn't hear the word before.

" Well yeah", the rabbit replied.

" HOW MUCH IS A LITTER?!"

For his own amusement Aster replied calmly," Three or four, sometimes five."

The nature center went, and plop onto the ground the boy's body went. The information he just gained was to much for him, and from the lightness in his head he passed out in the middle of the warren.

ooo

Baby Tooth flew over to the boy that lied unconscious in the grass. Sitting on his chest she cooed as she jumped up and down on his body. Trying ever so hard to wake him up. Aster rolled his eyes, looking over at his surprise visitors," You never knock, or give me notice at least", he groaned. Tooth looked at him with an apologetic face, Sandman soon followed. The rabbit rolled his eyes as his picked the small fairy off the winter spirit and placed her on the ground.

" So you both heard everythin I'm guessing", he sighed picking up his partner, wrapping him in his arms," You're both gonna go run to papa North and tell him the great news?"

Tooth flew over," That's not the case Aster, now this is very serious. I'm talking really **really ** serious!"

" Ya don't say?" Aster growled taking a step back," Like this isn't serious enough?"

" It's Pitch, we saw one of his Nightmares, not so far away from here. Okay sure it was about a country away but still we saw one."

Aster glanced at the golden guardian, eyebrow cocked," This true Sandy?"

Sandman nodded trying his best to mimic the shadow beast they saw before, on the top of his head,

" He just doesn't know when to stop", the pooka looked down at the boy in his arms. His ears sulked at the thought of Jack getting hurt again, he didn't want to fail him again. Aster wanted to be his protector.

" We need to get North involved, he'll know a way to help Jack."

" The lad needs his staff back Tooth", Aster informed, _he needs to be able to defend himself._

" Then lets go get it, me and you can just go back into Pitch's cave and take it back. Sandy can watch him until we come back!" Tooth was happy with her plan yet it wasn't full proof, it lacked a lot of common sense.

" It's not that simple Tooth."

" What's not so simple? Sure we could run into him-"

" I mean Jack won't want to touch it."

" Well, why not?" She was never told any specifics about what happened to her friend and why certain things are the way they are.

" I can't say, it's his business."

" We can just go get it then, if he doesn't want it at least we have it back."

" I'm not sure."

" Well can we at least go see North first?" Tooth shrugged.

ooo

_authors note: hope you enjoy please fav, review, and follow. next chapter will be up soon._


	8. New Information

8. New Information

_authors note: hope you enjoy._

ooo

Apparently it was true, the young guardian was destined to bare the children of his fellow companion. Once again the young teen was examined for hours but this time North decided to look at Jack himself. Never has this happened before, one of his own kind getting ready to expect. Sitting up the teen lifted his shirt and the Christmas Spirit started to push his hand's against Jack's stomach. He watched in awe as the ball of light shifted around inside the boy, it's movements quite noticeable. One push actually caused the light to brake into three parts. Studying the winter spirit's behavior he didn't seem to be in pain or in any discomfort so Santa continued. One hour led to two, then two to three, and from three it finally ended at four long stressful hours of waiting. It wasn't supposed to take this long, and Aster had many questions while he stood outside on the balcony in the toy room in the large arctic workshop. With each passing minute his list of questions just continued to grow as his stress levels continued to skyrocket. The length of time seemed to be ridiculous, but the man was far beyond his time technology wise.

Apparently you can make anything from ice these days, and North loved playing with his toys.

Tooth and Sandman came along and tried to help calm their friend down, but the Easter Bunny didn't want to hear any of it. Aster felt they didn't understand the situation, that they didn't understand Jack's situation. It was honestly starting to tick him off, but he knew that deep down inside they were just trying to be supportive.

They were his friends after all.

The pair stood next to Aster, Tooth leaned in and patted his arm, trying to comfort him," It's gonna be okay Aster", Sandman nodded in agreement.

Bunnymund sighed, giving the fairy a weak smile," At least we don't hear any screaming", she grinned. Toothiana was always awkward, but she mean well.

The ears of the large pooka were grasped by the sound of a door opening. Out stepped the large man pulling down his sleeves over the tattoos that covered arms. North looked over, locking eyes with the rabbit, he noticed his furry friend was a mess.

Aster swallowed," ... Well?" He managed to ask, he didn't like waiting.

The Christmas Spirit held his hand out and up sprung three fingers," So, it's three then?" Aster asked under his breath, but not soft enough for elder spirit to miss.

North nodded as he made his way over the bunny, standing in front of him he rested his hand on the rabbit's shoulder," Yes, it's clear now. Though I must say it's surprising for pookas to only have three, last time I check the lowest a pooka had was six", chuckling as he placed his hands on his hips.

" Well, when will this...All happen?"

With that asked North quickly answered," During next full moon." Seven days, that seemed very odd, and too fast, very fast, almost crazy talk.

Aster swallowed, " That's impossible-" and took a step towards the man.

" They are not babies like humans or animals, they are different Aster. They are spirits, reincarnations of feelings."

North looked back at door he just left, thinking of the boy that sat inside. He felt guilty, his reason was his little secret but Santa tried to soften the mood," Reincarnation would be better word, they just needed something to take form, to take shape."

The pooka blushed knowing what taking shape meant, but that didn't mean he liked the information he was hearing. Luckily the pink didn't show through his fur, " But that's impossible!"

Tooth flew over next to Bunnymund patting his arm, looking at the jolly man she tried to make Aster's words seem more dimmed down, volume and attitude wise, " I think what Aster is trying to say is, how is that possible?"

North looked down at Tooth," A lot of things are impossible but still happen, for us they always happened during full moon", he looked over at Aster, hoping he would understand the message," to some we are impossible, but yet here we stand."

" A week, you mean I only have a bloody week?" Aster didn't feel like he had enough time, how would they come out? As babies, kids, adults, teenagers? _Oh god not teenagers._ The Easter Bunny did not like teenagers, he didn't like how they mocked him, how they degraded his image. Not only did they mock him but they mocked others for believing in him. Not all teenagers were like that but most were, little do they forget they used to be believers themselves. Plus he couldn't imagine himself dealing with a teenager, none the less three. Pookas were very territorial creatures, even Aster would admit that. When he wasn't alone, him and his friends would scrap over the simplest things. Now that he's the only one of his kind left, sometimes he argues with other animals, only to be embarrassed later on knowing he fought with a creature only one-fifth of his size.

" Yes, one week from today and children will arrive." During the next full moon, just as the man in the moon decided.

" But I- we can't get ready ina week, that's crazy talk."

" It all goes with cycle, everything in this world is on schedule , like the moon is on schedule, everything in this world works like one giant schedule "

" Why not wait until later?" Aster argued.

" Because later is bad, later means new moon", North pointed out to the large windows behind him," No light in sky, it would only be dark. A perfect opportunity for Pitch."

" What if I just give Jack his staff back-"

" Pointless", the man interrupted," You do not listen. You have large ears but no listening what so ever."

" I'm listening you're just not making any sense", Aster snapped.

" It does make sense just not easy to understand. Which of course, is understandable. But if you listen, maybe you will get what I am trying to say."

" So why is getting Jack's staff back pointless? Why is getting his only way of defending himself pointless, hm?"

" Jack is already weak, right now glowing balls of light are holding onto Jack's spirit. The boy needs to take it easy, he's gonna be very weak for some time."

" Spirit?" The pooka blinked.

" Magic, his energy, he has spirit, that's what makes him Jack Frost!" North failed his arms about as he continued to talk,"The very thing that pumps threw his veins, what fills him with excitement and magic. The reason he can do what he wishes with ice, the reason children want to get up and play every day and pray for snow days!" His spirit, his drive, his passion.

" So were am I gonna put him then?" _Getting real sick and tired of babysitting duty. _

" You need to stay close to him, do not leave him alone. Ask Tooth or Sandman for help with staff but Jack needs to stay away from danger."

Tooth flew over waving her hand," Um hello?" In front of North she eyed him, not happy with the fact her and Sandman were being referenced like they weren't even in the same room," Right here, just encase you forgot." The queen heard growling, turned around looked at the flustered rabbit, his head was lowered and his ears were bent back. The more he thought about this situation the more his eyebrows narrowed.

" I never wanted something like this to happen", he sighed. Aster's emotions were very mixed up, but one stood out from the rest... Anger. He was having a hard time holding back his tongue. If it wasn't for that fact North was his friend, though he is having second doubts, he would have released his inner thoughts a while ago.

" It was bound to happen", North informed crossing his arms.

Aster's ears sprung up unable to believe the words he just heard," It wasn't bound to happen, you pushed this."

" I was asked too."

" No, you pushed this", Aster walked up the tall man growling, canine teeth in barely showing.

" Man in moon wanted this, there is very good reason-" Aster held his hand up.

" Reason?" He lowered it," You take advantage of Jack's feelings, that's why you made him stay with me until Easter." _Damn pervert. _

" Don't jump to conclusions, you do not know whole story", North tried to explain, looking over at his friends for help, both Tooth and Sandman looked at him with disbelief. The dream guardian turned away while Tooth covered her mouth, eyes filled with disappointment. Quickly a finger was shoved in the man's face, a grey furry one.

" You helped plan this, now because of you, we have to watch Jack, again! But this time three more lives are at stake!"

" This has to be done!"

A door clicked, slowly opening, Jack peaked out looking at the two. He was listening to everything, and he heard everything. Though he was very confused with the whole conversation, he didn't understand what the two were arguing about. But sitting in a room wouldn't help bring him closer to the truth so stepping out he stood in front of the two and asked" North, what has to be done?"

The jolly man held his hands up trying to convince the boy to drop the subject, " It would be best to stay out of this."

Aster wouldn't stand for it, he walked over to Jack hands on his hips he snapped," No North, tell him how you knew about his feelings."

Jack jumped a little, shocked at the words he just heard, his face grew pink," Y-you knew?"

" Yes! Everyone had feeling but I knew! Your feelings help make this possible", he leaned down, looking into Jack's eyes," Your feelings were so strong that's what helped. Your feelings made your body so willing to accept Aster this helped future little guardians. That's what holds them inside you that is what they are living off of." North placed his hand over Jack's chest, covering his area that protected his heart," This is what brought them to life."

" You took advantage of that. You played him and me like a bunch of idiots!" The pooka snarled.

" I have reasons!-" North shot up.

" Reasons that are greater than Jack's own feelings?"

" Children are no longer children!" North raised his voce," Children are no longer children, they are growing up to fast, they are so negative! They play with violent toys and horrible games on video! The music they listen to is filled with horrible messages in the words. I should know, I hear it all the time when working on music players. My naughty list was so high this year, I had to weigh out one child to another just for placement!"

North tried to reach back over to Jack, but Aster stepped between the two," The mini guardians are last hope to make children, real children. To restore sense of innocence they once had. Something that was lost long time ago, they need guidance!"

" That's not the point!" Aster shouted," You don't just use someone like that!"

" It was not using it has to be done!"

His voice echoed in the workshop, the yetis and elves looked up at the scene from the floor below. The area feel silent, not even the workers dared to move an inch. North took a deep breath, braking his concentration away from Aster he looked over at Jack was clinging onto the rabbit's arm, his eyes were hidden behind his white hair. The teen avoided eye contact and he made sure to make this action very noticeable. His free hand twitched, and then slowly closed into a fist," But... You didn't even talk to me about it..." he started.

North sulked hearing those words.

" You didn't even put my feelings into consideration", this time Jack did look up, but instead of eyes filled with joy and excitement they where only filled with disappointment.

" I did-"

" You used me", Jack interrupted, he didn't want to hear the reason. He didn't like being played as a fool. He looked up at Aster, fighting back his tears," I want to leave."

Aster looked down," Are you sure mate?"

" I want to leave now!" he snapped.

With both hands around Aster's arm, frozen tears dripped onto the floor as his body shook. His grip grew tighter as he tugged the rabbit's fur. Under his breath but easily heard he whimpered, " I said I want to leave", the pooka just escorted him towards the exit as a response.

As Aster helped Jack down the flight of stairs Tooth fairy and Sandman slowly trailed behind. The golden guardian looked back at his friend and slowly shook his head with a frown plastered on his face.

ooo

_authors note: hope you enjoyed this, and I believe they stayed in character please let me know if they didnt. so yeah Jack is going to have triplets, genders? I know what i'm doing so i would like to thank you for all the comments and suggestions from the last chapter. and the next chapter might say the sexes but if not it will most likely be the one after. please fav, love reviews, and follow._


	9. In the Shadows

9. In the Shadows

_authors note: hope you enjoy_

ooo

A grin stretched across his face, his jagged teeth appeared through the shadows. He was very amused with the conversation he had just heard. He was very amused and delighted. Pitch was glad he decided to stop by the North Pole, unannounced, but it was better this way. Watching North, thee Santa Claus, get rejected like some bum on the street was truly a sight to behold.

His fingers intertwined as he watched the large man sulk his way over to his private study. So he wasn't seen the boogeyman shifted over pressing his body against the workshop walls. The door closed, moving over Pitch slowly slipped under the wooden slab and hid himself close to the fireplace. It was just past midnight, the silent hour, so the room was filled with shadows and dark corners, places were the nightmare king could move closer if needed. North sat at his desk and sighed, with a small sniff the elder guardian tried to fight back his tears. He wiped them away then quickly reached for a role of paper that sat under the desk. He rolled it out, and begun studying.

From Pitch's angle it was hard to see what exactly North was looking at. Moving in utter silence the shadow man appeared behind him, leaning over Santa's shoulder he glanced at the paper. The Christmas Spirit quickly turned around, but Pitch was faster and vanished just in time. North waited for a few seconds, then returned his attention to the large stretch of paper in front of him. He hid himself in the corner, one of the darkest parts of the room. Honestly, by now his enemy should know better than to have a room so dimly lit, but Pitch wasn't complaining. If he could he would thank the sad old man but that would be saved until the end.

Once again he leaned over, trying to get a better view.

This time Pitch was successful.

He chuckled to himself, _now this I did not expect_. A diagram of the moon cycle, notes and all. Not only notes but doodles, doodles of children. At least that's what it seemed like, the drawings looked like children. North grabbed for a pencil and started to write, Pitch stretched his body out, making his frame longer, he leaned over North watching as he continued to scribble on the paper.

Quickly he wrote the number three and circled it. He pointed the writing utensil at one of the doodles and scratched it out, only leaving three behind.

" Only three", he mumbled, but Pitch didn't miss a word.

With lines he connected each drawing with a stage on piece of paper," Only three, but three is so odd."

_Three is perfect_, Pitch thought to himself.

The boogeyman learned something, the last time he was against the guardians, he learned he had to be more patient. So instead of trying to steal others own weapons or facing the group head on he decided to wait and watch. So far this has been proven to work quite well, he waited and found a weakness to the youngest spirit. He found the key to his humiliation and broke him down. Even the rabbit bore witness and from what Pitch has seen, Aster is still on edge.

With the rabbit on edge, tempers flare, and when tempers flare people tend to turn against one another. A perfect way to split the whole gang apart. With the rabbit to busy to make things up with Jack he'll be too preoccupied. Knowing dear Toothiana she'll try to give everyone space until things role over. Sandman was the most unpredictable. _Until I find out what he's up to, I think I'll just deal with that fairy next. _Pitch grinned thinking of his plan,_ Poor girl is still shaken up from th_e _other day I can tell, she was very hesitant to leave Sandy's side._

" Cookies!" North yelled.

A small elf ran into the room, practically tripping over his feet. With a plate full of cookies and milk, the small being jumped onto the desk, almost spilling the snack onto the paper. North jumped, grabbing the elf he held it in the air," Watch it!"

The large guardian snatched the plate and glass placing them to the side and tossed the elf to the ground," You have no clue, you must not spill anything! Not a drop on paper!" The small creature whimpered as it stood up, and North sat back down. The elf left without a consent to leave and honestly the large man didn't care. Grabbing a hand full of cookies he shoved them inside his mouth as he continued on with his work.

_Hurry up old man_, Pitch groaned inside his head,_ I don't have all day._

Thanks to the scene he witnessed earlier, he knew that the guardians were actually scared about these 'children'. Another weakness, not to just one but all four... This has tie in with those future little brats somehow. Why else would North yell at his own staff for setting a plate by it?

" They don't understand, what is there to not understand?" The large man started," Children will no longer be children without guidance."

Finally, Pitch spoke up," Guidance you say?"

North jumped out of his seat from the sudden appearance," Pitch!" He yelled.

From the shadows the boogeyman walked forward, happy with the vast amount of knowledge he has just gained," What's wrong North?" He leaned close grinning," Did I scare you?"

" H-how?"

" I did nothing, I'm simply-" he vanished before the man's eyes," Everywhere", he finished leaning over North's shoulder behind him. The Christmas Spirit turned around, again he was alone in his study.

Except for the chuckling.

" So that's why you all have your undergarments in a bunch?" His laughter rang," Children? Thee Jack Frost is expecting children, three no less."

Shadows collected on the desk, holding the large piece of paper in his grasp the boogeyman continued to taunt the other spirit.

" Seems like a lot of planning for kids, don't you think?"

" You know they're not kids", North growled.

" Well from what I'm looking at I can tell they're very important."

" Leave. Now!"

" Now that's a rude way to treat your guest North, were is your sense of hospitality?"

" You are not welcome here."

" So when are they expected?" He chuckled, hands supporting his chin.

" I said leave!"

" From what you tried to tell the rabbit, you said something about a weak from now?"

" What is it to you?"

" Everything", he answered," Not only do I have the opportunity to bring each of you to your knees but I can take something precious from you."

Pitch grinned as the black sand consumed the paper, as the small rocks dispersed the paper was gone. The boogeyman clenched his hand into a fist, opening it he blew the leftover rocks towards the large guardian.

" You see, it doesn't matter how much society changes the minds of children, they will always have fears, they will always have nightmares."

" Then why do you care then?"

" Well if they are how you say they are, then as time goes by you won't need my help to change the minds of your precious believers. But if these little, what do you call them? Mini Guardians come into the picture that process will delayed or to my disadvantage eliminated." Looking at the guardian his eyes grew wide," I can't have that happen North."

From the corners of the room the shadows reached out towards the jolly spirit. Like shackles the man was held do ground by his ankles, he could move but barely. North struggled and pulled, kicked and stomped, anything to get away. But his efforts were pointless, Pitch took one step after another, getting closer and closer. In front of the large man he stopped looking over he noticed the large duel swords propped up against the fireplace. He picked one up, and held it close. His long black fingers trailed up the blade, it was quite impressive.

" I've had my eye on this for a long time."

Quickly he put the blade to the man's neck grinning," Lets try it out shall we?"

ooo

Jack finally convinced Aster to escort him back to his staff. The pooka wasn't happy but getting Jack is magic stick was the only way to help put his mind at ease. If something were to happen, Jack would be able to put up a fight. Traveling by tunnels was decided, and it was one of two opinions. Tunnels or walking, and walking all the way from Australia to the United States didn't seem to thrill the teen. Aster took it slow, it been exactly two days since the episode at North's Workshop and symptoms have been showing. Not only physically but emotionally as well. Jack has been very clingy, needy, and very affectionate towards his partner, completely out of character.

One minute the two would be arguing the next Jack is begging for a hug. They have kissed, only once, but Jack has been lusting for another smack on the lips. Bunnymund wasn't for kissing, it was a stupid thing humans did, so he always refused, which would result in Jack demanding for more hugs. Jack would also remind him about their little episode, and Aster would always tell him "You took me by surprise." This silly demand evolved; from hugs to long embraces, and from long embraces to begging for another round in the grass.

All those damn hormones.

"You need to think of the ankle-biters", Aster started.

Yet again another failed attempt for physical attention. Jack trailed behind the large rabbit as he continued to lecture the young spirit," It's just wrong."

" How is it wrong?" He asked catching up.

Aster looked over to his right," What if they sense it, ya know?"

" They won't", Jack purred nuzzling his body closer to the pooka. _Your fur is so soft._

" It's just a week Jack", he reminded. _Personal space._

" I know but I've been waiting a long time-"

" Long time for what?"

" Us, like this, together, it's hard", Jack answered, words scattering about as he spoke.

" I didn't need to know that", the large rabbit rolled his eyes.

The winter spirit blinked," That's not what I meant!" When he realized what the rabbit just assumed he blushed stomping his foot.

" Sure Jack", the large bunny smirked.

" You know that's not what I meant!"

Aster rolled his eyes then continued on, his body was jerked, holding onto his arm Jack gripped his fur. Aster turned around, his eyebrows narrowed," We don't have all day, we need to keep going."

They continued walking for another hour, trying to run ahead was pointless. Aster tried to several times and each time he checked on the litter holder he was about several feet away panting. Jack was in good shape, but the pooka knew why he was so slow. Usually he's full of spunk, now he's just, well- pathetic. The three lights glowed under the shirt the more the teen gasped for air. His frozen lungs were already that there limit. When he made it to the rabbit he held onto the pooka's waist trying speak.

_Pathetic..._ He thought looking down.

Jack gripped a mess of grey fur and tugged it, looking up he whimpered," Let me ride on your back."

Aster blinked," My back?"

" Yeah", Jack swallowed.

" Fine just don't pull my fur", the pooka crouched down. The winter spirit swung a leg over, then gripped the grey mass of hair. Aster flinched from the sudden yank of his fur, catching him before he fell Aster grabbed Jack by the hood of his sweatshirt. He tossed him up and the pale skinned teen landed perfectly on his partner's back.

With the boy straddled Aster got on all fours, and like a bullet the large rabbit dashed through the tunnels.

ooo

Like a horse Jack was kicked out of the hole and fell face first onto the ground. Aster climbed out snickering at the teen as he sat up, rubbing his forehead. The pooka tapped his foot, the hole closed as he helped pull Jack to his feet. The winter spirit stood up and shoved his lover," That hurt!" He pulled at his sweatshirt straightening it, and dusted the dirt off his pants. Jack growled under his breath, considering he wasn't just taking care of himself, the bunny should have been more thoughtful, and Aster says he's the mentality of a child.

" It was a joke, you've had worse done to ya", he rubbed his hand against Jack's white locks," And keep it down, we don't want Pitch knowing we're here."

They actually made it, and Jack was quite impressed. Though it didn't mean he wanted to be here, or anywhere close to this forsaken spot. Bad memories, horrible memories, and honestly he didn't even want to touch his staff, it was filthy, just like him. It was used in ways it wasn't meant to be used, it was stained with his own humiliation. He looked down at the entrance, this time no cover, and he didn't remember what happened last time when Pitch dragged him down there. It was still dark, he shivered thinking about climbing down that dark tunnel. Jack turned his head back and with puppy dog eyes asked," Can I still ride on your back?"

" What?- No!"

" Please", he begged," I don't want to go down there first... Or behind you."

" What are ya gonna do when you get ya staff back? The only reason I let you ride my back is because-"

" You care?" Jack smiled sheepishly.

" Well, no not just that."

" Aw, I can see it in your eyes", he teased wiggling his index finger in front of the pooka's face.

" Shut up."

" Yet you won't spend any time with me."

" Not with the kids", _damn hormones. _

" Come on it's not like they'll notice."

Every day the boy grows more and more affectionate, it's not like him, but to a point it is. It's a side Aster has never seen, probably no one has. Who would have guessed Jack Frost to be such a cuddlier?

" I'm not risking it, and what happens if that just adds more to the litter?"

" Then it will add more", and a corner lady.

" I know right now ya just under a lot of mixed feelings, its those hormones. Once this is all over maybe you'll be alright in the head." The rabbit crossed his arms at the end of the sentence.

" I am alright in the head I'm just sore, North said ill be like that for a while."

" Ya not sore, you're weak", _nice cover up._

" I'm not weak."

" You needed me to carry you", Aster reminded.

" Because you care."

" Just get going before I change my mind and leave ya all alone. Or better yet I'll just shove ya down there."

With his arms out Aster readied himself, if he had to pick up the boy he would, he didn't mind, he knew Jack wouldn't put up much of a struggle. The winter spirit took a step back, inches away he finally agreed. The pooka grinned, watching as the teen slowly made his way down the entrance of Pitch's Sanctuary.

ooo

_authors note: next chapter will be up soon, please fav, review, follow, next chapter is going to be mature.  
_


	10. Let's Play a Game

10. Let's Play a Game

_authors note: this is a m rated chapter, dont like dont read. review, fav and follow_.

ooo

**Plop.**

Jack dropped onto the ground, then stumbled but was able to hold himself up after his fall. Just in time the winter spirit moved over to the side, Asters body barely missing him. The large rabbit landed on his feet, standing up he started to look around the dark area, nose out, sniffing the air. Pitch's lair was dark, cold, silent, and still. While Jack waited close to the wall the pooka walked around checking out the cave. Listening for any warning sign, watching for the slightest movement. Nothing grabbed his attention thus far so he looked back at Jack and noted," I don't sense anything", Aster started," Or smell, I think it's all clear."

The teen stayed close to the wall refusing to move," You think or you know?" He wanted it to be a sure thing.

" I'm pretty sure it's safe mate", Aster answered back.

The winter spirit stepped out, arms crossed, practically hugging himself. He didn't want to be here, if he could he would snap his fingers and have his staff in his hands, but even if he could do that he really didn't want to touch it. Maybe he could dunk it a few times into the river back at the warren or use whatever humans use to clean things. What was it called, bleach?

Though it deserved more respect than that.

Looking around Aster did seem to be correct, Pitch would have done something by now, and it seemed to be safe. Looking at his partner he asked," Can you go first?"

Aster nodded as a response," Sure, just stick close okay?" He knew that this was hard for the fellow guardian, so for the time being he decided to be a bit more cooperative, at least until Jack got his stick back.

Aster walked out, still keeping himself on guard. He crouched down, almost walking on all fours. Jack watched him as he followed closely behind.

The large rabbit didn't care what Jack thought, he wanted to stay safe and even though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted his Frost Bite to be safe too. That's why Bunnymund was taking extra precautions. Over the rocks and walking around the large jagged stones that reached up from he ground Aster finally found the rusted iron globe. Right next to it, surprisingly was the staff. It looked as if it hasn't been move since that day... Strange.

The large rabbit turned around looking back at the pale teen," It's over there", he motioned his head towards the globe. Jack was too distracted by the scenery, Aster snorted as he stood up, tapping his foot. Sit unaware of his partner's words Jack continued to look up at the ceiling walking around in circles," This place is creepy, him here or not."

"I found your stick", the pooka informed again.

The winter spirit turned around, not even caring if his friend had an attitude.

Oh he saw it, he saw it and mixed feelings instantly took over his very being. He moved forward, foot on a step he leaned down reaching out, then quickly pulled his hand away. His body reacted all on it's own, he wanted to grab it, he wanted to hold it, he needed it yet he was too scared. The pain it brought, the abuse he suffered from his magical staff.

It still hurts. Just looking at it was a struggle an inner war between his heart and his mind. Jack wanted to turn away and just forget, leave it, and never look back. But that would never happen, not with Aster standing there.

_Let's just get this over with_, the teen thought to himself, _it wont hurt you again, it's safe, please just pick it up._

Jack swallowed as he reached down towards it, fingers out, the thin limbs wrapped around the wooden base and held it. Jack stood still, refusing to move, his heart racing, he tried to calm himself down. The teen lifted it up looking at it, with it held close to his face, the stains from his last visit were coated at the end of the staff.

Easy to see, hard to accept.

Aster waited, knowing not to say a word, he knew the spirit just need a moment.

With one hand close to the tip and one close to the end Jack closed his eyes he started to concentrate his magic. it been a while since he was able to control the element, or even fly. He had to get in tune with it again. He gritted his teeth and with a bright flash,the wooden staff was engulfed in a white light. Surprised he dropped it, looking down he noticed," It looks brand new.". The winter spirit picked it up," It's like he hasn't even touched it", looking back at Aster he wiggled it," Doesn't it look great?"

Little did he knew Aster was already at the exit, the rabbit looked back and nodded, though showing a small hint that he was on impatient side," Good, now hop on."

Jack grinned spinning into the air, with his arms and legs wrapped around his staff he looked down at the pooka grinning," Why would I hop on when I have this back?" He asked.

Aster's ears sulked," Oh, I guess i didn't think about that."

Jack chuckled, without warning he flew down planting a quick peck on the Bunnymund's furry cheek. Before Aster could grab him, Jack flew up the hole that led to the outside world. The rabbit growled, running after the younger guardian. Hoping from wall to wall Aster lunged out of the hole and landed on his two feet with a loud thump. The winter spirit hovered in front of him leaning against his magic stick smiling is famous Jack Frost smile, a smile that appeared after every accomplishment. Aster looked at the boy wiping his face," Ya bloody twit", he growled.

The teen stuck his tongue out taunting the large bunny," Can't catch me."

" Don't tempt me", _I bet I can._

" Can't catch me", he teased again.

The pooka lunged at the teen high in the air, before he was snagged Jack dashed up. Missing the large animal fell onto the ground but started to quickly recover himself. With a flick of his staff a small shard of ice flew towards Aster, hitting him the frozen element held his left foot down to the ground. The rabbit struggled to pull away but the ice seemed to have locked in with his fur, Jack grinned as he slowly landed in front of him.

" Cheap shot!" Aster snapped.

" I don't believe I stated any rules", the guardian informed picking at his ear," and I didn't hear you say anything either."

Step by step he moved closer to the large pooka, holding his staff out he moved to tip just under Aster's chin, making the large creature turn his face.

" Hope I didn't hurt you," Jack leaned close smirking, pushing the wooden stick harder against Aster's chin," Stinks when your feet go numb huh? Don't worry you get used to it."

Grabbing onto the staff Aster gripped it tightly, he whipped it back, Jack's grip loosening. Even with his weapon back, the pooka was still stronger. Aster was able to brake the staff away from it's owner and tossed onto the ground, the minute the magical staff hit the grass was the second the ice that held his foot down burst into a pile of snow. Like a rocket Bunnymund jumped onto the teen and held him to the ground. His stick was only inches away, desperately Jack reached for it, " I don't think so", Aster smirked kicking it away," Looks like I win mate."

A look of disapproval grew on Jack's face," Do you want a prize?" Maybe he could turn the tables around.

" A prize?" Aster blinked.

Jack nodded," What kind of prize?" Quickly he leaned up and kissed the large bunny on the lips. Oh it was a prize, for Jack, not so much for Aster though.

The rabbit sat up pushing himself away with his feet, wiping his mouth he hissed," Stop that!"

Jack tried to move closer, lips puckered, but with his hand out Bunnymund pushed the teen away," I said stop that!" Aster yelled jumping to his feet.

" Whats with you?"

" Whats with what?"

Jack picked up his staff and stood up," What did I do? A few days ago you practically begged for a kiss."

" That's all it was", Aster huffed," A game, you like games remember?"

Jack looked at him with a frumped face," Plus I don't do that human stuff."

" Well maybe I want another one."

" You already got another one, in fact you took quite a few", _More than you deserve. _

" I want another", Jack smiled moving closer to his lover," One more, that's it."

" No."

Jack didn't take to kindly to that answer, flying over he pressed himself against the rabbits body and quickly stole another kiss. With two strong hands the boy was sent back and bounced onto the ground. Jack looked up, noticing that Aster was blushing, " Knock it off!" he yelled. This sight was one to behold, for once the large animal looked pretty cute.

" Tell me whats going on", Jack replied back.

He didn't care what words would be thrown at him, he just had a few questions he wanted answers too. Tapping his staff against the ground, a plate of ice froze over the rabbit's feet, barely stretching over his ankles.

" Knock it off Jack", Aster growled tugging his feet.

The winter spirit walked closer, still gripping onto his magical stick," Tell me whats going on and I'll let you go."

" I don't have to answer you."

" I deserve an answer!" Jack yelled," Considering what has happened between us, I think I deserve an answer."

Aster really didn't want to answer, and he had his reasons," It's spring okay, its a week after my holiday and stuff happens."

" What kind of stuff?" The teen asked leaning against his staff.

" Personal!" The rabbit's face grew more pink," Personal things okay, I have my reasons I don't want ya touchin me."

" Well tell me."

" That's none of your business."

" Tell me or I'll keep you here for the rest of the day", Jack threatened.

" It's not like I can help it", the pooka whimpered.

" Well then what seems to be the problem?"

" Seasonal stuff, it happens to all creatures... Creatures with fur..."

For a few seconds the two just stared at eachother, inside Jack's mind he was trying to process the information he was given. A light went off inside his head and the snickering began," .. Don't tell me.." Jack laughs," you- HA! That can't be possible."

" Shut up you bloody show pony", he growled," I knew you would laugh, see that why I don't like to tell ya things. You think it's a joke then you use it against me!"

Jack waved his hand in an apologetic manner but what he just heard was priceless. He just never imagined his large friend having this kind of 'problem'.

Finally his laughter started to calm down," You, in heat, I just can't picture that being a problem."

" I'm still a pooka... dang it let me go!" Aster yelled.

" Tell me, when this time thing roles around, what do you do exactly?"

" None of your business!"

" Oh really now~?" Jack crossed his arms, and with a devilish grin he continued," Does it happen every year, twice a year?" _Please do tell, I'm all ears_.

" I said shut up!"

" Is that why you've been avoiding me?"Jack asked, only inches apart.

" How can someone avoid you?"

" Okay fair enough, is that why you've been avoiding my advances?"

Aster didn't respond.

" Now that hurts, you know I like you, so why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Still the rabbit held his tongue.

" Why wouldn't you just talk to me about it then?" Jack semi repeated.

" Why, so you can find more things to pick at?" Aster snapped.

" Aster, I don't care that this happens -well I do, but not in the way you're thinking", Jack tapped his staff, and the ice that coated the pooka's feet vanished.

" I don't believe you."

" It's true, I mean, I wish you would have talked to me about it."

" That wouldn't be a good idea mate."

" And why is that?"

" Because if you allowed me to do so, I would devour you." Ice Melter.

Jack walked over, ice curling around the blades of grass as he approached his partner, only an inch apart the teen just decided to go for it," Can I kiss you?"

" Oh, now you ask."

" Can I?"

Before Aster could answer Jack, on his toes leaned up and kissed the large rabbit on the lips.

To Jack's surprise the pooka held perfectly still. A chill ran up his spine as he leaned closer, pressing his lips harder against his partners. The two fell back onto the ground, the teen then adjusted himself over his large lover still locking lips. Jack finally pulled away, a shade a pink grew across his cheeks. Aster took a deep breath, ears bent back but only slightly. A sudden wave of heat ran through his body, his fur standing on edge. Jack grinned to himself, finally Aster wasn't being such a hard head. It was just them, a perfect opportunity to actually be themselves, in a environment where they could both feel right at home.

Jack purred rubbing against the furry chest, how much he wanted to hear the pookas moans.

Aster gritted his teeth, hips slightly bucking all on their own. The winter spirit smirked looking at the delightful scene. As he licked his two fingers he looked at Aster with a lustful gaze. The pair of green eyes were filled with desires, wants, needs, and and urge that need tending too. Reaching his hand inside the mass of grey fur he slid his two coated fingers around the erection Aster bared. Between his grasp Jack begun sliding his hand up and down the hard shaft. It twitched and jerked, it was so needy.

The lights inside the boy's belly glowed as he continued to toy with his partner.

" Stop teasing me like that", the pooka growled.

Jack giggled moving his hand faster, rubbing his thumb against the tip. The teen licked his lips watching as pre-come dripped down his fingers.

" I don't understand why you fought this", Jack pulled up his hand sucking away at the juices," Tastes like sugar."

The pooka's temperature slowly rose, looking at the boy his normal nature's calling turned into a blazing inferno.

Jack stood up, pulling at the strings that held onto his hips he tugged. The brown apparel slipped off and fell to his ankles. He pulled one foot out and kicked away the pants with the other. He looked down at the large rabbit grinning as he yanked his sweat shirt off. Aster's eyes widen, and his mouth dropped. The winter spirit looked utterly... Delicious. The lights that swirled around inside him, he looked just like a snow globe. A sexy snow globe.

" If you don't want to I understand", such teasing words, it was just cruel. The boy knew exactly what Aster wanted, but he wanted to see the pooka struggle for a bit.

" Don't pull my leg like that", Aster panted.

" I thought you didn't want to be touched", Jack grinned moving closer to the bunny. He stood above his hips, with one leg on each side, the teen slowly moved down. Jack held onto the rabbit's shaft holding it still as he slowly slid himself over it. Aster's body twitched, as he was being engulfed by his partner, ever so lovingly. It was so divine, seeing Jack on his lap, seeing him so bare, so perfect. Never did the teen look this perfect. Jack placed his hands on the rabbit's chest, gritting his teeth he started to move himself up and down his lover's length.

Aster reached out, trying to hold onto the pale hips, but instead two hands grabbed onto his. There fingers intertwined, pushing against one another as Jack continued to move himself. Dirty moans echoed about in the forest, not from just one but from both parties. This long aching desire finally it has tended too. Aster felt like a fool for pushing the boy away, and now was the time to make up for it.

With a strong thrust the rabbit buried himself hard into the boy's entrance, slamming back into Jack's hole in a steady blissful rhythm. His head fell back as his partner continued to take over letting his body doing whatever it pleased. Like a star shining through the night sky the spirits lit up under the boy's pale skin. Aster watched it, memorized, it was such a dirty thought. What if his offspring could see him and daddy Jack doing these naughty things?

" So..So close..." The teen's moan broke Aster's thoughts, and like that his concerns were washed out due to his own selfish pleasures.

" Oh Aster!" the other spirit moaned out," I'm so close.. I can't hold it!"

Jack's lips keep calling out his lovers name, only encouraging Aster, begging him to go faster, harder, and deeper.

His feet planted themselves on the ground, hands gripping the spring grass, Bunnymund tried his best to completely ravish his young partner. Jack's hips locked, as his body stiffened, he screamed out in pleasure as he at long last reached his climax. Aster timed his just right, releasing himself inside his partner only a couple seconds off.

This lust filled scene repeated itself again and again, each time the only thing they changed were positions. The round after the first they did it with Jack's small frame pressed to the ground and Aster mounting him on top. With his body growing weak Aster laid the teen on his back. Each leg was held in each of the pooka's hands, and like handles he continued to drown his manhood inside the winter spirit. This sinful cycle continued, and continued, and continued. After countless rounds, and multiple changes in positions, Aster's heat wave was finally starting to cool down.

The large bunny stopped, his body shaking madly, slowly he pulled himself out. Jack's twitching entrance closed as white juices dripped onto the grass. Aster took a deep breath as he sat up, legs plopped in front of him. He was so sweaty and sticky, he was very exhausted. The pooka looked down at his partner, Jack seemed like he was on the verge of passing out, his body did a while ago, it was best if he would just let his mind drift away but he didn't, instead he held his arms up. He struggled but out they reached hoping for an embrace. Aster answered his wish and leaned down picking the winter spirit up. He sat him in his lap, not even giving a second thought to the liquids that stained his fur. The pooka wrapped his arms around the cold body holding it close.

Jack's breathing was heavy, large inhales his body struggled to process. Aster held him tighter purring against his partner.

Slowly moving his hand, the pale teen patted the fluffy shoulder, the rabbit looked at him with his large emerald eyes. Jack smiled weakly, as he leaned close burying himself in the coat of grey fur.

" I.." He started, Aster looked down," I.. I really like you.."

Bunnymund chuckled," Really now?"

" Yes.." Jack swallowed," I..I love you Aster.."

Without hesitating Aster kissed to boy on his forehead," Same here Frostbite."

Jack hugged him very pleased with the words he just heard, rubbing his forehead against his partner Bunnymund reminded," Doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya."

ooo

_authors note: hope you enjoyed, do leave a review, please fav and follow. oh if theres any grammar errors let me now, like big ones not little ones.  
_


	11. Different Colored Lights

11. Different Colored Lights

_authors note: i worked really hard on this so I really hope you like it, please leave me a review telling me that you did. ouo_

_ps, sorry this took so long, but because i submitted a chapter early I gave myself a lil break. owo  
_

ooo

Black fingers wrapped around the small fairy's body, gripping it ever so tightly. The mini tooth struggled and whimpered, begging for its life. He grinned looking at the poor creature, he grinned looking at what he had just accomplished, he grinned because he felt like it. Pitch looked around the palace filled to the brim of memories and the decayed teeth of children. Every thing was just so chaotic, and he liked it this way. Looking around he thought of his mental check list; Santa and his Workshop, check, Tooth and her palace, check.

His fearlings ran rampant along the long towers, growling and snarling at the small fairies. His favorite scene was the one that sat before him, or rather, the one that cowered before him. This time he decided to take another approach to the design of his minions. Humming birds...Now what would terrify a humming bird? A hawk, that's what, something that looks like one. He took his time designing it; The beast needed to look truly horrifying, it needed to look_ monstrous_.

And it did.

The queen fairy was pushed against the floors of her floating palace, the large shadow beast screaming as it moved closer towards her. With talons piercing her wings, stapling them down, all she could do was curl into a ball... Poor thing.

" Don't you like it, Toothiana?" The man grinned leaned down," I made him just for you."

" S-stop this!" She cried out, struggling to push the bird-like beast off of her.

" Oh I don't think so, but I'll make you a deal", at the end of his sentence the creature pressed it's foot against the fairy's skull.

" I'll let you and your little worker bees go if you just give me a small ounce of information", he grabbed hold of the fairy's face, forcing her to look at him,"" Tell me where Jack and the rabbit are."

Whimpering she asked," W-why?"

" Because, I need to get to them before those brats show up", after finishing his sentence he tossed the small fairy to the ground.

As she looked at him, she couldn't help but wonder where he had found out about that. "How did you-?"

" North practically handed me everything I needed to know", he chuckled reaching down to the sand that covered his feet," And then some."

Slowly pulling out a sword he examined it with a devilish grin plastered on his face, " He made such a mess." Slamming the tip of the sword into the floor next to the frighten fairy, he continued his sentence," So i'll say it again, tell me where Jack and the rabbit are."

" I cant!- I wont! Ngh!" The fearling that held the tooth fairy down screeched, silencing her.

Pitch placed his foot onto the hilt of the sword and sighed. "Wrong words Tooth, one more chance." Pitch leaned closer. "Tell me, were are the children?"

ooo

Even with his powers back, and his staff looking good as new, Jack still refused to leave the pooka's side. This need for a closer bond, this strange lust started after the two had their personal day in the forest. Aster woke up with the boy wrapped around his arm, legs and all. Waking Jack up was a struggle, the pooka managed at stand up and still the winter spirit hung onto his arm like a was impressive. Aster noticed when the two were close, the three lights would glow, and Jack would feel somewhat warm to the touch. He wasn't freezing, but you could hold you hand on his with the though of your flesh sticking to his skin.

The two were on their way to Tooth Palace, while Jack hovered above his partner, Aster ran under him. Looking at himself the teen smiled," Two more days",he reminded spinning about.

Aster looked up and rolled his eyes," Don't remind me."

" So you're not even excited?"

" Well, I just wish we had more time."

" Then why are we seeing Tooth if we need more time, we could be preparing things?"

" Maybe because Jamie lost another Tooth and the tooth fairy didn't come last night."

ooo

_Before heading out Jack begged Aster to come with him to visit his first believer. Of course the pooka said no, stating how he didn't want to be seen again. After an hour of begging, pleading, and giving Aster the right to name two of the herd instead of just one his large partner agreed. But only in the morning, not noon, and definitely not during after hours. Jack agreed, not knowing that in the morning meant at the crack of dawn, the minute the sun appeared in the sky was the minute to boy was shoved out of the warren. To tired to fly him at Aster took to the tunnels, from Australia to the United States._

_When they arrived, Aster wanted to make sure that dog wasn't around. So like a brave bunny he sent Jack ahead. Giving him the thumbs up Aster climbed up the side of the boy's house. He knocked on the window, and out popped a head filled with brown hair. Jamie paused at the fact it was Aster, and not Jack. The pooka tried to explain that Jack was here, but the winter spirit hid himself behind the tree in the backyard. To Jack's surprise the boy refused to let Aster in,"You're being mean to Jack!" The child stated then dropped the curtains._

_Aster lost his hold, and plopped onto the floor, hovering over him the teen laughed. It's been a while since Jack and Jamie were able to catch up. The last time they visited, Jamie was told by the winter spirit himself that Aster wasn't too fond of his bickering. So it seemed that the boy hasn't forgotten the words they exchanged. The teen tried to explain to his first believer that everything was alright. But Jamie wanted to see proof, so proof was given._

_Only to his ribs the teen pulled his shirt up, exposing the lights the swam around, without saying a word the child pushed the window up and peaked out._

_Jamie gasped. "Woah! Frozen eggs!" The boy exclaimed, poking Jack's stomach lightly._

_Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Yup. There's your proof, so can we come in?" he asked._

_Jamie nodded as he moved out of the way. Jack flew in, landing on the bed, legs crossed. Aster hopped inside, crashing onto the floor. The bloody room was to small for his tastes. He sat shaking his head as toys and undergarments fell of his head," Do you ever think of cleaning ya room?"_

_" I didn't know Jack would be stopping by", Jamie replied," but I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask you something."_

_The boy reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a tooth._

_" Good for you kiddo, when did you lose it?"_

_" Yesterday around lunch, Tooth Fairy didn't pick it up last night."_

ooo

Jack landed next to his partner shrugging," She could be busy... Or they all could be busy." But that seemed impossible.

" All of them?" Aster asked looking over.

The two stopped in front of the palace looking up at the tooth palace, Aster's nose stuck out as he begun to sniff out the area. The palace seemed so empty, it seemed deserted... It was quiet.

Jack moved closer, looking up he asked," Is everything okay?"

" No", Aster sniffed again," I can't smell anyone."

The pooka jumped a bit as Jack wrapped his arms around his partner. This time, it was his turn to offer a ride. Floating up towards the closest platform the young spirit placed Aster down. The rabbit ruffled his fur watching Jack land before him. He looked around gripping his staff, taking a step forward," Busy, like I said", Jack snickered.

" I don't like how quiet it is", Aster stated.

" Guys...Guys over here!"

The pair looked over as Toothiana slowly crawled over from around the large pillar. Jack and Aster winced in unison looking at the fellow guardian, she looked beaten. Her wings flicked and twitched, feathers falling to the floor as the bent in. Patches of skin we view on her arms and legs, even her head had a few bald spots. Aster ran over and tried to help the fairy up to her feet, but it seemed that Toothiana couldn't hold herself up. The pooka tried again but the fairy just pushed his hands away," Jack, Aster, you need to leave, just get out of here, please before he comes back!" She warned.

" We can't just leave you like this", the boy frowned.

" We'll go to Norths, Jack help her up-"

" North is gone!" She interrupted.

" What?"

The queen sat up sighing, with her hand she rubbed back the feathers on her head as she tried to hold in her emotions. Slowly moving over she grabbed a hold of the handle and swung over the sword to the pooka's feet. Aster and Jack looked at it, their eyes widening," That's impossible."

Laughter rang about in the palace, but no source, " So, two more days left? Or is it one?" The voice cooed.

But everyone knew the voice, everyone knew the familiar tone," Pitch show yourself you coward!" Aster growled.

" Do you have names picked out for them?"The bogeyman asked.

" I said show yourself!"

After Aster's echoes stopped, the area remained silent. Standing close the fairy Aster grabbed a hold of the strap that held onto his boomerangs. Jack stood ready gripping onto his staff, the tip of it glowing.

From out of nowhere the shadow man leaned down, clearly unnoticed by the three. Looking he grinned at the small lights the flickered inside the teen's stomach. Hands out in front of the glowing pouch he grinned," I see, so two boys", looking as a faint shade of blue appeared on his dark gray skin.

A shiver ran up Jack's spin due to the voice, he looked down, the second their eyes met Pitch vanished into a cloud of dark smoke.

Once again the voice spoke," And a girl, that's an odd combination Jack, even for you."

Behind the pooka Pitch remarked," Two boys, Aster how will you handle that?" He chuckled.

" How can you tell?" The teen asked.

" Look at your shadow Jack, don't the lights look.. A little different?"

" Hes right", Tooth replied.

" Of course I'm right", he chuckled taking a step back, far enough from the other guardian's reach. " Three children, just like North stated."

_North!_" Pitch what did you do to north?" Jack asked, pounding his staff on the ground.

" Lets just say his beard will be a tiny bit shorter next time you see him."

" Where is he?" Jack asked again.

" That's for me to know and for you to possibly find out."

" Where is he?" Aster growled, pointing his boomerang at the dark figure.

'"Don't make me repeat myself", Pitch warned," But I must say, staying with the man I learned something, a new level of intelligence if you will."

He pointed his finger at the glowing orb of flesh grinning maliciously," Each child you carry symbolizes something the world is... Lacking. Purity, Knowledge, and Growth, that is what the children in the new era will be born without, that is what this generation is missing."

Appearing behind the three he grinned clenching his fist," Without those three things the numbers of your believers will surely decrease, but with those brats around it will stay... I cant have that happen! I won't risk it!"

" You cant stop this from happening", Aster stated.

A smile curled onto Pitch's lips," Oh that's where you're wrong, because I thought that too, at least until I read North's notes."

The whole group froze, " His notes?" They managed to ask in unison.

" That's why papa north was so worried about you. You've been around for a long time Jack so you should know the saying, everything in the word is pure until darkness touches it."

Pitch exposed his left hand, a black like mist covering the tips of his fingers. The lights inside the young guardian flickered.

" Lets see how quick the little nightlights will shut off after I get a hold of them."

Aster took a step forward growling, boomerangs in hand," Ya not gonna lay a finger on him!"

" Is that a challenge rabbit?" Pitch chuckled.

" No its a fact."

" So its a challenge then? I do like a good game now and then."

"Pitch I promise you this, if you lay one finger on him-" Aster halted his words, noticing the spirit vanished. Jack stepped closer to his partner cowering as the three looked around frantically. Tooth, finally able to stand on her legs stood next the walls of her palace.

From behind the large pooka two fearlings rammed his back, sending him forward. Jack jumped back, gripping his staff he sent a strong gust of ice at the two creatures. Hitting one but missing the other, the remaining shadow stood on it's hind legs kicking Jack out of the young spirit fell down next to the edge of the platform. The hand that held onto his staff dangled off the side. A hand reached out, pulling Jack up, on he feet he smiled at Tooth," Thanks."

She nodded," We need to help Aster."

" You need to find the minifaires, I'll go help Aster", He noted running to his lovers aid.

One after another dark creatures threw themselves at the winter spirit, trying to slow him down, trying to stop him. Like a wall filled with shadows and piercing yellow eyes they continued to lunge at Jack. Sending a wave of ice the element clashed against the minions, no longer could he moved he was surrounded by the horrible nightmares. Bright lights exploded through the black mass, freezing the enemies in place.

Tooth's voice garbed Jack's attention, " Watch out!"

From the mass of creatures Pitch tackled the winter spirit to the ground, his staff broke from his grasp and slid away, out of the teen's reach. Black fingers wrapped around the boy's throat as his foot pressed his shoulder hard against the floor. Jack dropped his staff, trying to pull him off. The more he struggled the tighter pitch's grip grew.

The feeling, the feeling of his hands on him. It felt so disgusting, so hateful, it was pain, nothing be sheer pain.

Jack cracked his eye open, looking at Pitch as the bogeyman watched the lights on the teen's belly. His hand stretched out, slowly moving down, only inches apart a giant mass of colored fairies flew down pushing the man away from the small framed boy. Jack struggled but managed to get up, trying to calm his lunges down as he chocked on air. He looked over, the minifairies, his friends, as they flew around the nightmare king.

Aster ran over, holding onto Jack's arm," We need to leave."

"We can't leave Tooth or the minifaries behind!"

" We don't have a choice, something is different about him, this isn't the normal Pitch Black we dealt with before."

A wave of black sand sent the Tooth copies flying, crashing into each other hitting against the floor and the floating pillars, then dropped to the ground like flies. His head jerked towards the direction of the winter spirit, his eyes locked onto target. He felt something crawling up his leg, he reached down pull at the brown apparel. Black sand gripping at his flesh. Jack jumped back smacking at his leg, Pitch approached the boy grinning as the amount of sand grew.

BOOM BOOM

Aster's eggs exploded on the ground next to the winter spirit, the black sand scattered. The pooka ran over grabbing Jack by the hood on his sweatshirt he plopped the boy on his back and jumped from platform to platform, dodging the alternate sand's attempts. Like hands two large collections of the dark rocks continued to grab at the two, though missing with each attempt. Pitch growled under his breath, hissing more of the fearlings joined in, trying to get ahold of the pair.

" Jack grab the eggs in my strap!"

The teen reached down, holding an arm full he tossed the colorful bombs back, and with a pretty good aim. In flashes of pink, green, yellow and blue the monsters fell back crying out. This didn't seem to stop them but it seemed to encourage them, even one that was hit, two seemed to take its place. One slammed into Aster's legging, losing his balance the large rabbit fell to the floor. Jack couldn't hang on, the impact was too much, and off he fell.

Without enough time to react the boogeyman lunged at the younger spirit, holding him against the floor. Jack struggled, he kicked, and he tried to push the man off of him but Pitch proved to be more determined. Pulling at the blue sweatshirt Pitch slammed his hand against the pale flesh, fingers slowly raking into the glowing pouch. The balls of light scattered as the nightmare king grabbed at them like a claw to a prize. Jack's body locked, pain coursing through his veins. The spirits inside his body slowly started to dye down, this sight pleased the shadow man, a grin stretching across his face. With both hands the winter spirit grabbed onto Pitch's wrist and yanked it away, trying with all his might to stop the worst from happening.

But still Pitch proved to be more determined, more driven.

Grabbing him by the arms the shadow man was thrown to the side, and crashed into a pillar. Jack looked up at the large pooka that towered above him, almost like shield. He's never seen Aster so angry, so animal like, he was down on all fours arched over the pale skinned boy. The long ears bent back, canine teeth in full view as the boogeyman stood up laughing.

On his feet and twisted his head, cracking sounds echoed in through out the palace.

" Do you honestly think you can stop me?"

Aster hissed as he stanced himself," I will, ya gonna pay for what you just did."

" Didn't you say that last time I got a hold of your little 'Frost Bite' ?"

That sentence struck a nerve inside Aster, not only did it struck it, the insult felt more like a good stabbing. Charging at the other spirit the pooka jumped up, he tried to move but the large rabbit was to quick. Slamming down on Pitch he held him down by his shoulders, mouth dropping open as he roared... Yes, you read that correctly, he roared.

Jack sat up watching the whole scene, never in his whole three-hundred and eighteen years of his life has he seen Aster so animal like.

The large rabbit leaned down, looking as if he was going to bite Pitch's head off. With his arm extended the young guardian pleaded," Aster don't!"

He did as he was told, he halted in place mouth slowly closing. Aster looked back his lover, unable to speak of the actions he had just preformed, he was speechless.

This seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Dark sand collected around the nightmare king's fingers, a hilt of a sword hardened in his grasp. With one hand rapped around the base and one at the end Pitch shoved that weapon at Aster. Missing his target the rabbit fell back screaming out as he grabbed onto his arm. Pitch stood in front of the rabbit eyes growing with excitement. He held the sword up, ready to attack again he asked," I wonder, where do guardians go when death calls for them?"

He swung his arm down, Aster braced himself he held his eyes shut.

... Nothing happened...

He slowly peaked an eye open, only to the widen them both," ...North."

Tooth smiled at her fiend," North... You're alive!"

The elder guardian grinned as he kicked back the bogeyman," Alive I am yes!" Holding his two duel swords up he pointed them at Pitch," But will I let him touch little guardians? Never."

" I thought I finished you."

" Finish? HA! You did no such thing, but it will be you that I finish!"

Pitch looked at the four backing away, his right slipped, almost falling over the edge. Glancing over he noticed the sun was slowly rising, he ran out of time, he lost this opportunity. But this wasn't his only opportunity. He still had one more day, and the day after, the new moon. The darkest time for the world, his opportunity.

He pointed his finger at the group grinning," You will never get rid of me, we are bounded by a thread of fate, me and those little bundles of joy."

Fearlings ran past the guardians to their master, Pitch jumped on one, riding it horse back, and with the rest gathered around him for protection he flew off.

ooo

_authors note: leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon. oh btw do you guys want a chapter just explaining the characteristics of the children? Since there will be a few chapters about them after they're born so leave me a comment._


	12. Reasons for the Weather

12. Reasons for the Weather

_authors note: hope you enjoy, please fav and review._

ooo

A full moon hung in the middle of the sky, what made it strange was the fact that the distant planet was in full view during the day. It wasn't hidden away by the clouds or blinded by the bright rays of light the sun gave off but it was as if nighttime was already in place. It was March, the time when spring makes it's presence well known but ice was claiming the season. Snow covered the mountains, coated the towns and cities. Plants struggled to stay in full bloom due to the sudden climate change. In countries known for it's hot weather, it's inhabitants were able see their own breath.

For everyone this was unreal, unnatural, but for a select few it wasn't a surprise.

Everything had a cause, and a common one. It was all linked to one person.

Jack Frost.

The warren was frozen over, as if the dawn of a new ice age had just passed through. The river was frozen solid, everything that was green was now white as snow, and the enchanted eggs that once roamed around the blooming paradise were stuck in place, layered by coats of ice. In the middle of the winter wonderland laid the winter spirit himself, surrounded by the ones closest to him. Gusts of cold wind, at temperatures well under zero blew about in the warren. The more he cried out the harsher the winds whipped about, it took all the pooka's strength and will power just to remain by the boy's side.

It was mandatory for the guardians to be there. With the threat of Pitch and the possibility for something to go wrong, it was important for everyone to be by the young spirit's side.

Three lights burned brightly from the teen's core, slamming against one another the more minutes passed. Colors of blue and pink flared up each time the spirits clashed into each other. Humming as they gained speed.

Jack cried out as one hit against his stomach walls, with his toes curling in he begged," Get them out!" gasping for air he screamed, " I don't care what you do just get them out!"

North moved closer to the young spirit trying to assure him,"Just couple more minutes, it is almost nightfall."

It started at daybreak, Jack knew today was the day, he just didn't know when. In the middle of Aster's sanctuary the two waited, for a sign, for a signal, even a word of advice from the moon itself. Instead of advice, all Jack received was a type of pain he has never experienced before. A pain that had the immortal being begging for death.

Like a trapped animal the trio of glowing orbs slammed themselves against the boy's stomach lining, again and again, it was starting seem like they wouldn't stop.

The teen yelled out, turning over to his side he curled into a ball, hugging himself. The area grew colder the louder he cried. Trying to hold Jack in place Aster yelled out, " North this is when ya do something!" The pooka didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted this to be over.

" This never happened before, so I have no clue!"

" What?! Didn't the man in the moon tell ya anything about this?"

The freezing wind howled on as the two continued.

"Telling, no, he only gave me directions to follow!"

" Isn't that the same thing?-"

" Will both of you knock it off?!" Tooth yelled, standing next to her Sandman jumped a little bit, an explanation point appearing above his head.

The two of them blinked, shocked by the fairy's change in behavior. She sat back down, her feathers puffed up, icicles hanging of the ends. Sure, Toothiana understood she wasn't the boy's partner or a super close friend like papa North, but she was still worried. The fact they argued over who was right and who was wrong made her blood boil," Jack needs help, so help him!" Sandman nodded in agreement with his feathered friend.

The winter spirit covered his mouth, his body bucking on its own. He couldn't control himself, whatever was inside him wanted out, and it didn't want to wait any longer. Where the cord was cut, the place where his belly was closed off, popped and flinched as the three lights swirled under the flesh of his bellybutton. Jack's head fell back, tears building in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. A bright white light pierced through his skin, then another, and then another. Aster jumped back, looking away he covered his eyes from the brightness the spirits gave off.

Like fireworks the glowing orbs shot out of the boy's body, a wave of light pulsed through the warren. Everything it passed by melted, the frozen blanket of snow slowly disappearing. Flowers regained their original color, the leaves on the trees shook with delight, and the enchanted eggs sprung up the second their feet felt a hint of feeling.

Aster looked up, watching in awe as the three bright spirits spun around, lighting up the dark sanctuary. Watching them something seemed to instantly take over the guardian's emotions. Frustration changed to understanding, distressed alternated to calmness, and anger switched over to happiness. Though not saying any words, or making the slightest sound the new spirits gave the four guardians a sense of compassion.

" Anyone who looks upon them will be given something they have missed for a long time", North started," this is what man in moon wanted."

Ever since this started, compassion was something all five of them have lost along the way. Some more than others, but still it was lacking.

He reached his hand out, a warm feeling tingling inside his fingers. The jolly man took a step closer, only to have the feeling intensify. Not only with his fingers, but through out his whole being.

The sound of a loud crack grasped his ears and quickly North pulled his hand away.

One by one each orb flew into a different direction; one flew over towards the river, one close to the entrance, and one seemed as if it made it's way to the very back of the warren. The area shook a bit, after it settled down Aster was able to make his way over to his partner. The pooka leaned down, propping the winter spirit up he shook him," He's out", Aster's ears bent back as he held Jack close.

" Boy will be out like light", North laughed after understanding the joke he just made," Light. HA! That is good one North." Horrible timing as always.

" He's gonna be okay right?"

" Yes Aster, the boy will be fine, he needs rest."

Tooth flew close to North," What about the little ones?"

" You mean orbs that bring warm fuzzy feeling? Don't worry, now we shall look."

" I can't just leave him", the rabbit stated.

Sandman waddled over grinning, tapping Bunnymund on the shoulder. The bunny turned around and cocked an eyebrow," You? You wanna watch him?" he asked, immediately the dream guardian nodded.

Shooing the large rabbit away Sandman promised him that everything would be fine, in his own special way of course.

ooo

_Author's Note: Sorry this is shorter than my other chapters ( much shorter, yeah I get it) but if it was longer it would just carry on. The next chapter will be up soon, leave a review and fav. oh btw please let me know how you felt about this chapter, leave helpful reviews not mean ones. ono_


	13. Three Reasons Connected

13. Three Reasons Connected

_authors note: Hope you enjoy, please review and fav. ouo _

ooo

The bogeyman was not a happy person. Not remotely close to any positive feeling the spirit was only filled with pure rage. Jagged teeth showed themselves as his eyebrows narrowed watching as three white lights appeared on his globe. Three white lights that hovered above the country of Australia. Placing his index finger over the spots, his nail started to dig away at the iron debris.

Pitch didn't expect for all three to show up, if memory was correct he remembered grabbing a hold of the winter spirit. He remembers touching those blasted night lights. One shouldn't have survived, it should have died out. That's why he waited, that's why he retreated back into the shadows. If that wasn't the case then why would North be so concerned about the four making any kind of contact? Why was the moon cycle so planed out? This wasn't false information he was given, maybe it was just a little too... Misleading perhaps?

But that day he felt something, when his shadowy fingers slipped past the icy cold flesh of Jack Frost and graced those pure hearted spirits with his touch, he felt one flicker. For the nightmare king, it seemed as if the small spirit died a little. Pitch saw it himself, he saw the light start to fade out, his mind doesn't play tricks like that. Or maybe, those three are stronger than they seem.

" Do I have to do everything myself?!" Pitch shouted, nails scraping along the rusted object as he trailed his hands down.

The man's yellow eyes were only seeing read, and in a fit of anger the bogeyman kicked the globe over. The fearlings around him backed away from the abused object well aware of their master's negative impulses.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes he told himself," I still have one more day, if I can just get them from daddy dearests then I can still win."

The nightmare king grinned thinking about all the ways he could finish off the little bundles of joy," I just need one, if I can just get my hand on one of those little brats then everyone will be at my mercy... But which one?"

Turning towards the fearlings that surround him the man chuckled, he walked over to the closest one. The nightmare snorted stomping it's hooves about," Excited are we?" Pitch asked," Good, then I have a job for you."

Glowing yellow eyes flared as it's master leaned closer," Go to the blasted place, and get one of those little brats."

Grabbing the sandy mane Pitch growled, tugging the head of the beast closer," Bring the one that stands out the most, bring the one that gets all the attention." Letting go the nightmare whimpered backing away," Do you understand?" Looking at all of his the fearlings he yelled," Do all of you understand?!"

The shadow beasts cried out," Then hurry up, we don't have much time!"

ooo

Three spirits that hid away in three different corners of the sanctuary. Three things that the world lacked, three things that needed tending too. Watching them brake apart made the pooka groan, now understanding that a twisted game of hide and seek had just begun. Since the day he found out that him and the boy were expecting Aster secretly begged the moon to not pass on this childish trait to his future herd. The moon is a fair and honest man, but sometimes he would always manage to find a way to show his sick sense of humor. Looking towards the very back of his warren the Easter Bunny tried to think of a easy way to gather the new guardians, quickly and safely of course.

Tooth was assigned to check out the entrance, North was given the river, and for himself, the back of the spring sanctuary.

* * *

Growth and Memories

* * *

The ability to admit one's wrong doings, to learn from one's mistakes, to look at past experiences and guide others from making the wrong choice. This is never easy but it is always the mature thing to do. Some would say an adult decision to make. Growing mentally is more effective than growing physically. Cowards run from their mistakes, only the brave face them.

At the base of the entrance the queen fairy landed on her feet, wings folding in she looked around the area with caution. Thinking about the offspring of the Easter Bunny and Father Frost made her head spin. A dangerous combination, as much as she cared for Jack, hopefully the little ones would take after Aster, everything but his temper though, when came it difficult situations Jack was able handle it more smoothly than his partner. Aster would integrate, harass, beat down, threaten, and at the very end maybe apologize **if **he was wrong.

Please, everything but his temper.

The sounds of rustling bushes grasped the attention of her feathered ears. Turning around the fairy noticed something running through the massive heap of leaves. Small eggs scurried out dashing past the queen in fear, little muffled screams were heard as they ran off. Walking over on the tips of her toes, Tooth leaned down on her hands and knees hoping to get a glimpse of the small creature that terrorized the enchanted eggs. Tilting her head down she noticed a pair of feet hiding behind the lush bush.

Small white furry feet, the feet of a rabbit, or a bunny, Tooth was never good at telling the two apart.

Slowly she extended her arm out, her fingers stretched as she wrapped her grasp around one of the legs and held on. The creature jumped, struggling to pull away. Tooth's grip remained, refusing to let go, still the small being continued to tug and pull. For a such a little thing, it was quite strong.

" Let go!" a voice cried out, without thinking the fairy followed the demand and quickly withdrew her hand.

" I'm sorry!" she replied, " Its just, why did you scare those poor eggs off?"

" I didn't scare them, it was an accident!" it pleaded.

The vocals sounded that of a child, not a child reaching their preteen years, but one who sounded like they just got over their toddler stage. This only made her curiosity grow, standing up the spirit of memories hunched over moving away the colorful plants that blocked her view. Looking up at the guardian a pair of big blue eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. The fur on it's legs matched the mass of fur on it's head. Twitching was a long pair of pointy erected ears. Pale hands grabbed onto the leaves around it and throwing them on it's head the small creature curled into a ball.

Tooth paused for a minute, unable to understand what just happened. Looking closer she finally realized that it was actually a he.

Blushing she turned away, a hand covering the side of her face. Blocking eye sight from the boy she asked," W-what are you doing?"

" Hiding from you", he replied.

" Why?"

" Because you're big and scary."

She blinked, M_e? Scary? _" I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. Well actually I was sent to find you, but by someone who's nice, not mean."

The small hybrid looked up, leaves rolling off his head as he stood up on his hind legs. Tooth backed away as the child walked out from behind the bush, hand still in front of her face she peaked around trying to find something to cover up his birthday suit. Grabbing a large flower she plucked it from the ground and handed it to him," Here sweetie", the fairy pulled her hand away.

Holding onto the colorful flora the boy asked," What's this for?" A gift maybe?

" Just um, hold it in front of your hips", her voice cracked," then tell me when you're all set."

Sure, the queen fairy was naked, but she had feathers covering her up from head to toe. So she never really had a problem with her appearance though she did have a problem with seeing others naked. It didn't matter the gender, old or young, the sight of seeing someone nude was a memory she never wanted to keep. Collecting teeth with memories of a child walking in on their parents or taking a sneak peek in the girl's locker room was something she would run into from time to time. So it was up to the minifairies to sort those teeth out. Call it a phobia if you will.

" I think it's ready."

Tooth turned around, looking at the small boy, she would admit that she was quite impressed. Wrapped around his hips and in front of his pelvis the flower hung, vines twisted around his body like a belt, pretty clever.

" Good job", the fairy complemented, wings fluttering.

The child smiled," Thanks- um", he paused unsure of what he should call her.

" Oh, I'm sorry, call me Tooth", she smiled holding her hand out.

" Tooth?" he shook her hand thinking out loud," That's a weird name."

_Well then_," Well then what's your name?"

The young spirit blinked, tilting his head he asked," My name? Oh my name!" The boy took a deep breath and," My name is -" the words refused to leave his mouth,"My name is -", he tried again," My name is-" he choked. _What's my name, what's my name?_

" Your name is...What?"

The small creature covered his mouth, tears building in his eyes, he didn't know his name. Every time the boy tried, every attempt his mouth was just go mute. This was all to confusing. Tooth noticed this, making herself eye level with the small bunny she patted his head, hoping to calm him down. Her pats soon evolved into a warm embrace," It's okay", she hummed tried to silence his whimpers.

" I don't know my name."

" Well sweetie I don't believe you have one yet."

" I-i-i I don't?"

" No", she replied," but it's going to be alright, I know someone who might have an idea."

Backing away he sniffed," You do?"

Toothiana stood up, holding onto his hand she answered," Yeah, he's waiting for you", fingers interlocking with his.

" Who's waiting for me?" the child asked. Smiling he wagged his hips back and forth, the white cotton tail on his bottom swishing about.

" Well, why don't you ask him yourself?"

* * *

Knowledge and Wonder

* * *

Common sense, smart choices, understanding, things that involve the will too learn. Knowledge, it is something that everyone, poor or rich, big or small, has the opportunity to gain. It is also something that people need to strive in this world, yet many will jump at the chance to avoid it.

North was very happy, unlike Tooth or the Easter Bunny he found his 'target' easily. When he approached the river there in the middle of the water stood the second child. In fact he could tell the gender, thanks to the leaves covering her chest, though she looked way too young for development, it was clear that this was the girl of the bunch.

Walking over the man tried to put his mind at ease. It wasn't like North was sneaking up on her, the little spirit was making eye contact with the him the whole time. As he got closer he noticed that the girl wasn't making an effort to run, hop, or even walk away. She just stood there, waiting.

North was on the disappointed side, he liked a good challenge like anyone else. Maybe it would run away or pull some_ cool kung fu moves then with his swords they can have a battle to the death. Just him, him and the offspring of spring and winter, what an epic battle that would be. What kinds of moves would the young one dish out? Maybe call upon the plants for assistance, or maybe like her father, summon the element of ice. There the two would stand, him and the mini bunny, body facing one direction while her head quickly turns facing him. . ._

Santa's mind continued to travel, his head filling with fictional outcomes. The demand for kung fu action figures has been high this year.

_Up she will jump, with her father large feet the small being will land, causing the earth to shake at her mercy. Giant eggs, giant enchanted eggs will clime up from the cracks. With evil faces they will chase after him. But North is to quick, he may be large but that doesn't stop his legs. Jumping from rock to rock, crossing the rivers, dashing out the exit North will fly up- _" Excuse me."

His thoughts halted, looking down he noticed the small creature tugging away at his coat," I said excuse me sir."

Other voices captured his ears, turning around North got a glimpse at the Tooth's assignment, cute little bunny children. Honestly he had a feeling that's how they would turn out, that or just full pooka's with white fur. Tooth's did have white fur, in fact it symbolized Jack in every way, this one in front of him however did not. Trade in the snow white fur for dark grey, and pale skin in for tan. Long matted grey hair brushed against her ankles along with emerald green eyes, her characteristics were those of Aster, oh how the Easter Bunny would be proud. North chuckled to himself but the small rabbit didn't find anything funny," I'm don't mean to be rude but sir I am in quite the predicament."

What made this even better was the fact the little girl had a British accent.

" Sir I'm trying to be nice yet you still ignore my requests for your attention!"

" I'm sorry, i'm sorry", the guardian snickered, laughter slowly dying out," What is it little one?"

The young spirit stomped her foot, not amused with the words he just spoke, " Little one? Sir, I am not just simply a 'little one'. Yes I understand my size might give one thee opinion to give me such a title, but I assure you I am not a little one."

" Then what can I call you?"

" I sir am a lady, a young lady, but still a lady."There were only a few things in this world that had detail, and some of those things the large man couldn't help but miss. If he didn't make it, he probably won't bother to take a close look at it.

" Oh, then hello little miss", the large man extended his hand.

Still he didn't get the idea.

She shook his hand, but couldn't help rolling her eyes," Yes, quite", she sighed. Arms behind her back the girl stated," I believe you are here to escort me." Nose in the air.

" Well yes, but what gave you that idea little miss?"

" I knew, that's what gave me the idea. That and I saw a large fairy, human hybrid of some sort, escorting my sibling to the center of this place."

" Well yes, that is why I am here", North informed," There are-"

" -Three of us, and someone sent you to retrieve me. Yes I promise you I do understand that."

North pulled his large Russian styled coat off and snapped it. Wrapping it around the small creature he smiled buttoning it up. Yes she did have quite the tongue on her, and she did have a very strict attitude but in his eyes she was still a child. Even children deserved to be treated with kindness, and it would be rude on his part if he would just let her continue in the apparel she was currently wearing," Then let us go."

Her hands held onto the collar, pinching it together she smiled," Thank you",surprised by the sudden kind gesture the small creature purred.

Patting the bunny on her head North replied," It is no problem!"

She stopped his hand, holding onto his wrist she tugged him," Don't we have somewhere to be Mr. North?"

Santa blinked not recalling giving an introduction of himself," I do not remember telling you my name."

" That's right, you never did, but I remember hearing you're voice some time ago, and after you spoke your label was said shortly after."

She looked at him, green eyes glowing," That is your name, is it not?"

* * *

Purity and Hope

* * *

Making a promise to ones self, not only for the body but also the mind. To stay true and to not let anyone tell you otherwise, and never walk off the path. Strangers will try to influence you, but always stick to what the heart advises.

Staying out of view he watched from a distance as North and Tooth guided the new guardians to the center of the warren. Standing high up on his hind legs he smiled to himself looking at the little ankle biters. As much as he wanted to move the fellow guardians away and hug the kiddiwinks, he had to find the last one first. It was boy, Tooth had her's with a plant skirt wrapped around the child's hips and North had his coat draped around his munchkin, so that last one had to be a boy. Yet from the top up children looked unisex, if it wasn't for the cloths, gifts would be a struggle to plan out.

Hopping over to the next hillside Aster looked around, nose held high in the air, sniffing in whichever direction that would pick up a scent.

Soon, he caught one.

Behind him sat a large stone, paint splattered all over it from top to bottom. Must have been from the day the flowers malfunctioned. The pooka thought he cleaned up all of the messes. From behind the rock a shadow moved about, smirking the rabbit teased," I know you're hiding ya little runt. Just come on out and i'll spare ya."

Even with his warning the boy refused to move," Last chance, better start movin", he advised tiptoeing closer.

The bunny stopped, watching as the shadow shifted.

Grey hands reached over the large rock, the shade darkened to black and the end of the boy's finger tips. Long droopy black ears flopped onto the stone as he continued to clime up. His foot slipped, trying to stop his fall long black nails dug into the object as he hoisted himself up. Aster swallowed as the creature opened his eyes, bright yellow orbs clashing against the emerald green one's of the pooka. His fur stood on end looking at the small creature that sat before him.

The child reeked of Pitch, he was a spitting image of the bastard. The only difference was the fur that switched out for hair.

Aster's body refused to move and inch, he wasn't threatened but he didn't understand what was stopping him. Looking at the child, he didn't want to touch him, he didn't even want to go near him. He looked just like one of the fearlings, Aster's instincts were telling him to do horrible things. If it looked like the enemy then he was the enemy. A horrible code he hads always lived by, a code his people have always lived by. The pooka race died out along time ago but that doesn't change a thing. Those words were a part of him. But never would he have imagined himself debating on the choice to attack his own kit.

Watching the large rabbit the boy was starting to grow uncomfortable, rubbing his arm he asked" Did I do something wrong?" His voice sounded so weak, border lining a whisper.

" Who are you?" The pooka asked.

" I'm not sure, I was hoping you knew", the boy answered holding onto his long ears.

Two children ran up tackling their sibling off the rock, the child couldn't help but laugh as the three rolled around on the ground, trying to see who could stay on top the longest. Aster turned around watching as the four made their way to his side, one struggling more than the others. Holding onto his staff for support the winter spirit managed to make his way up the small hills that bloomed all over the warren. Jack looked up at his partner, a look of question grew on his face as he noticed the large rabbit's attitude. Gripping onto his partner's fur he asked," Aster is everything alright?"

The pooka growled looking over at the herd," Look at him."

" Look at which one?"

" You know which one", Aster motioned his head towards the darkest bunny," him."

" I am", Jack replied.

" He's different, he looks nothing like the other two."

" He's darker, so what?"

" He's dark, just like him. He even has his eyes. We don't have yellow eyes like he does!"

" Aster that doesn't mean anything", Jack snapped back. Honestly the forever teen wasn't in the mood to deal with one of Aster's hissy fits. Jack was in a lot of pain, he felt weak, a feeling he despised, with his temper on edge the last thing he needed was this 'disagreement'.

" I'm telling you what this is, this is the result of him getting a hold of you." The pooka gritted his teeth at the thought," I let my guard down and he got a hold of you, and that is the result."

"He looks just like you."

" No he bloody doesn't!" the bunny shouted.

Aster was the center of attention, everyone went quiet, children included. Jack turned to the side holding back his tongue, patting him on the back North whispered in Aster's ear," What seems to be problem?" Before he could answer the large man escorted him away from everybody else. At a safe distance away Aster replied," The dark one."

" What is wrong with little one?"

" Whats wrong?- Look at him, can you honestly stand there and say he looks fine?" Bunnymund looked back glaring at the scene behind him.

" Yes I can, and it is very simple,why not try it with me?" The man offered.

" He looks like Pitch Black!" _Don't try to baby this._

" So his fur is dark, I see no issue."

" Well I do."_ This is all my fault, I should have taken him down when I had the chance._

" Well you need to open eyes wider, he is no danger, no threat, he just looks confused."

" Confused?"Aster couldn't believe the words he just heard, that thing is a problem.

" Just like Jack, you too must focus on little guardians."

" Focus on what?" Completely lost.

" See! You have big ears but you never listen. There is no point to have large ears if you tune out everything."

ooo

_authors note: ... I was really tired writing North's part, after realizing what I wrote I actually liked it so it stayed. hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and leave a review and fav it, maybe follow. next chapter will be up soon. _


	14. Last Chance

14. Last Chance

_authors note: Hope you enjoy. sorry this wasn't posted sooner, school started again. ono_

ooo

" We need to make sure little ones stay in safe place", looking over towards the winter spirit North asked," Jack are you feeling any better?"

Sighing the teen leaned against his staff, white hair brushed against the wood as he looked at the Christmas Spirit," Honestly, no." The young spirits tugged at his apparel trying to comfort the one who brought them into this world. It's only been an hour and so much has happened. Even the young girl wasn't able to comprehend the situation. She lectured herself for not holding up to her own expectations.

" Jack we can handle Pitch", Tooth flew cover to the teen, rubbing his shoulder she continued," If you need to leave-"

" -No!" Jack interrupted, " I will never leave you guys alone with him again!"

It already been a year, but still he doesn't want to come back to a wreck of an ambush like he did last Easter. He won't risk it again, he doesn't want to let his friends down any more than he already has. Anymore than he thinks he has.

" We cannot risk anything, nothing can be predicted if Pitch grabs hold of little guardians."

Jack chuckled to himself," I'm so pathetic", slowly sliding down his staff he crouched down onto the ground," All this drama, and I can't even keep up."

Useless, dead weight, a third wheel, all of these expressions, Jack felt they labeled him perfectly. This past week the winter spirit thought he was just shoved to the side, and rightfully so. His powers were limited even with his staff, and he couldn't fly as fast as he used to as days trailed on. But what made it worse was that fact that as each day passed, he felt like his spirit was dying. Having fun, didn't seem fun anymore, it felt like work, like a chore. Jack didn't like chores, so why do them?Trying to think of ways to make children laugh and play actually gave him a headache. The winter spirit just kept telling himself that it's just a phase, a phase that goes along with the whole spirit draining thing North talked about. Whatever that was.

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder the Christmas Spirit tried to comfort him,"Jack, it is not your fault."

_I hate myself_,"Then make my brain understand that", _it feels like my fault._

"We just want to make sure you're safe mate", Aster leaned over nuzzling against his partner, not giving a second thought to those who watched.

" What about Jamie's house?" Tooth asked.

" Tooth I don't think that would be such a good idea, or remotely close to one", The pooka admitted, _stupidest idea of the day._

" Well Jack likes to go there, so I'm sorry I thought that would be a good idea."

" Yeah and get Jamie involved, great plan", Aster poked.

The image of Santa's workshop appeared above Sandman's head, the dream guardian looked at his elder for approval but North shook his head.

" No good, whole place is huge mess, yeti's too busy cleaning, and defense is low."

" The palace wouldn't be such a good idea, my girls are too busy cleaning up the mess from our last encounter with Pitch", Tooth reminded.

" Now it wasn't that bad Toothiana", a voice cooed.

The guardians froze in place from the sudden interruption. This wasn't a drill, they've felt this feeling before. Everyone reached for their weapons, everyone started to raise their defense. Pushing the children back North whispered," Stay back, and keep quiet", he warned. All three listened, the two boys covered their mouths while the girl gripped onto the large man's pants. The fur on their tails stood up on end as the warren grew darker. The five moved in close, like a wall they surrounded the new spirits, looking in whichever direction the laughter rang about. The small boys held onto each other as the demonic cackling moved closer.

Suddenly they felt a faint breath brush against their necks,"Two boys..."it lurked," ..and a little girl... So... I was right..."

Without wasting a second Aster moved the children back and whipped an egg. A bright cloud of blue exploded, "Dang it", he missed.

Wrapping himself around his herd the pooka tried to block the thick colorful explosion from the children. This only made the laughter grow louder," Horrible aim like always eh rabbit?" it chuckled.

The smoke cleared up, but the guardian couldn't stop his coughing," Pit-Pitch!" Bunnymund stood up and shouted,"Show yourself ya coward!"

" Coward..."

Leaning over the Easter Bunny he placed his hand on top of the furry head gripping it," I am no coward", Pitch hissed.

Aster swung around but the bogeyman was to quick, vanishing into a small shadow the dark shade traveled across the grass over towards the entrance. Patting the stone slab the man grinned baring his jagged teeth oh so proudly," Behind here I have a present for the little bundles of joy."

Sandman looked at the dark guardian, a present followed by a question mark appeared on top of his head.

" Yes a present, a big one at that, wouldn't you like to open it?" Pitch teased.

The three looked over at the man, ears standing straight in the air. Their attention was grasped, they may be spirits with a mission but do not forget, they're still children. Any child would want to peak at a gift someone flaunts, and this rule didn't change for them. Trying to slip past his fathers the palest spirit moved forward. But before he could move any further Jack Frost stabbed his staff down, stopping the small creature in his tracks. His sister held onto the boy's arm, pulling him back she warned him," It's a trick."

" A trick you say? Do speak up, it's rude to whisper."

Putting on a brave face she yelled," I said it's a trick!"

" That's were you're wrong, for the spirit of knowledge you're not very smart."

" I am smart, you're just a bully!"

" A bully, I am not a bully I assure you. I'm just misunderstood."

Smirking the king of nightmares pounded his fist against the warren entrance, what responded was a loud scream. Roaring, digging, pounding, thrashing, horrible sounds the slipped from the cracks of the entrance echoed throughout the spring sanctuary, and fear struck the minds of the guardians. This simply wasn't just a few fearlings that stood behind the door, no this was an army, a great and powerful army. Nightmares slammed themselves against the door, so eager to attack, so ready. They just had to wait a few more minutes, the warren wasn't dark enough. That's why Pitch had to step out first, he had to get the place ready.

It had to be Pitch Black.

This was his last chance, his final chance to take control of this world. The world that outcasted him, that forgot him, that used him. Now it was Pitch's turn, it was his turn to win and dominate. To have the guardians down at their feet begging for mercy. To now have children fear his name instead of turning it into a laughing stock.

" In fact I have gifts for all of you", he narrowed his eyes," Well more like generous offers."

" What kind of offer?" North asked.

" An offer, a very generous offer, one you should accept."

Jack glared at the man, knowing were the conversation was heading," You will never touch them."

" Them?" the shadow man snickered, holding up a finger," I don't want all of them, I want one."

Pitch pointed towards the three but his attention was focused on the darkest one and only him. The two moved to the side while the spirit with the bright yellow orbs locked eyes with the bogeyman. Holding his hand up the little boy pointed to himself, fluffy tail curling in," M-me?" he stuttered.

With a devilish grin," Yes you", Pitch answered.

Jack and Aster stood in front of the child growling, holding his staff out the teen snapped," Not gonna happen!"

"Is that a challenge?"

" That's a promise!" Jack snapped back.

" Why do you want him anyway?" Tooth questioned.

" Why not, do you understand what that little brat symbolizes? He symbolizes everything I despise."

The dark skinned child's ears bent back, gripping onto Jack's pants he held himself closely to his parent, wishing that the bad man would just go away. Wanting the mean person to stop saying cruel things.

" Purity is what makes a child a child. What blocks them off from the world and fill their heads with false hopes and dreams. It's what keeps the bad things out, and lets the good in." Pacing pacing back and forth he grunted, shaking his finger, Pitch's anger was building," Something you five thrive off of, and I'm sick of waiting in the dark!"

He stomped his foot he glared at them," Now I'll give all of you one more chance, give me the boy and I'll let you live!" At the end of his sentence Pitch laughed," At least until your believers stop believing in you."

" That will never happen", Tooth replied, wings humming.

"It did once, I was so close but that's the point, I _was _close. There was only one kid left, then you had to ruin it!"

Like a light switch, it suddenly got dark.

The guardians looked around frantically. The warren was black and still, like a twisted dream. Their limbs were practicably buried in the shadows. The small spirits couldn't help themselves, tears building up in their eyes they held onto their fathers desperately. Jack hugged the young girl, trying to calm her down," I'm scared", she whimpered looking at Father Frost.

" You shouldn't be scared, he can't hurt you."

The pale boy screamed pulling at Aster's fur," He's gonna eat me!"

" No he's not just hold on", Aster looked over at Jack or at least in his direction," We need to get out of here."

" The exits are blocked, give me the boy and you can leave rabbit, it's your choice."

Bunnymund looked down at his son, the small guardian held onto his father with begging eyes. Of course he knew his father had an issue with him, for whatever reason it was, he was praying to the moon that Aster wouldn't give him away to the big scary monster. He wanted a chance, just one, _please don't let him take me away_.

The pooka looked out and spoke with a stern voice," No."

" But-" Aster leaned down and placed his finger on the boy's mouth," Never would I give ya to that freak. Ever."

" But I look just like him."

" You're not him kiddo, I will never let him touch you." _You're not a sick person, you're not cruel, and you sure as hell ain't evil like Pitch Black._

Standing up the pooka yelled," Ya hear that Pitch, it not gonna happen. Ya lay one finger on my son and I'll take you down!"

The area was silent, except for a sigh," Then you have sealed your fate."

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The stone door bent from the harsh impacts, Nightmares, Fearlings, slammed themselves at the stone slab. Sick of waiting it was time, it was time to attack. Driven by their master's lust the stone door started to crack from the beasts on the other side. The tip of Jack's staff gave off a bright white light. Panicking he reached out for his children holding them close, looking at his partner he begged," Aster please don't let him near them."

" Just get back mate."

The more Jack's thoughts raced the more the light on his staff flickered, fear was consuming him, it draining his magic. The winter spirit wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about the children. The small creatures held onto his body with a death grip. Suddenly a small body jerked, dark hands wrapping around the boy's dark legs he was tugged away. Black nails digging into Jack's pants causing the winter spirit to fall over. Slamming his staff into the ground he begged for help, looking up a golden whip cracked against shadow that lunged the two.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The stone door split into two, falling down onto the floor, pairs of yellow flaring eyes pierced through the darkness like a nightlight.

An eerie nightlight.

Suddenly Pitch's voice cried out," Get him! Get that little brat!"

Like a stampede the nightmares charged at them, grabbing the three up Jack ran for cover. The fearlings were gaining speed next to the winter spirit, but quickly Aster jumped down in front of them blocking them from his partner. Boomerangs out he threw them as the shadowed beasts, one by one the two clashed into the nightmares, all bursting into clouds of black sand. Flying over Tooth had her wings out, sharp edges extended. The yellow eyes became her targets, flying down she dodged, spun, and twirled. Hitting each one with perfect aim and precision.

North held his swords out, back to back with Sandman the two stood ready. Circling them the fearlings growled, dark fangs bared, hooves stomping on the ground. Throwing themselves at the spirits the two men attacked. Swords swinging, whips lashing they both did there best to fend off the dark creatures from Jack and the three children. The winter spirit needed to find a way out, he needed time.

But what he needed most was a miracle.

Trying his best, Jack made his way to the hill top. The young guardians held onto the teen, refusing to let go, it was hard to move, difficult to stand, almost impossible to keep going.

But that wouldn't last for long.

Slamming against him the teen fell over, the three young spirits scattered onto the ground. Holding onto his staff the tip of the stick glowed, swishing it around Jack frantically searched for his children. No furry feet, no little hands, no nothing, he was reaching for air. Jack sat up holding his magical staff out the winter spirit panicked, heart racing.

They vanished, they simply vanished. That's impossible, how could that even be possible?! It hasn't even been five seconds!

" No, no, no, nonono NO!"

He stood up, dropping over the ledge looking around.

" Guys! Guys were are you?!" _Names! They don't even have names! How can I call out for them?! I didn't even give them names!_

A foot slammed the boy down to ground, before Jack could react the foot that pinned him begun pushing his head hard against the grass. It laid harder against the boy's skull the more he struggled. Holding onto his staff the foot quickly moved over, slamming down on his fingers, braking his hold the magical stick was kicked away from his reach. Pushing against his head once more the dark figure moved down to Jack's ear chuckling.

" Why isn't this familiar ?" He started.

Pitch reached down, moving his foot away he quickly grabbed a hold of the boy's locks yanking his head up," Doesn't it bring back wonderful memories?"

Jack gasped, feeling strands of hair being plucking out from his skull," L-Let go please!" he begged trying to pry the shadow's hands off of him. _Don't touch me! Let go! Just please stop touching me! I hate this!_

" What's wrong Jack, can't put up a good fight like last time?"

" Please just let go!" He cried, _Stop touching me!_

Pitch leaned down grinning as he yanked his hair harder, fingers flexing. The bogeyman gripped onto him again, his hold needed to be tighter after all.

" No one is here to save you now Jack", the Pitch hissed," Weak and useless, like you always have been. If it wasn't for the Sandman you wouldn't be here, isn't that right?"

" It's not true!- GAH! Let Go!" Tears started to build in his eyes as he pleaded.

" Oh, but it is true Jack, it's very true. Backed against the corner like a mouse you stood. Then Sandy came in and saved you."

Leaning closer the man cooed," But now, you're all alone."

Dark sand twirled around his fingers that held onto the grip of his scythe. The shadow placed it to the boy's neck, blade pressing against his pale skin, blood was soon drawn. Leaning down Pitch whispered, " Goodbye Jack Frost."

Jack eyes were closed as frozen tears dropped onto the floor. _So weak, so useless._

The hold on his hair was suddenly released and sounds of a struggle filled his ears. The weapon that was to his throat dropped and dispersed. Scooting back he held onto his neck, heart pounding as Jack tried to calm himself. Looking over his eyes widened, unsure if he should just watch or stop them. Three small spirits lunged at Pitch, screaming and yelling at the shadow to leave their father alone. Pitch fell onto the ground crawling on all fours, desperately trying to get away from the children.

The small tainted spirit crawled up the man's back, pulling on Pitch's hair the creature slammed his hand on the bogeyman's forehead. Upon contact the space between the boy's hand and Pitch's skin glowed a bright yellow, sparking under the bunny's hold. The king of nightmares whipped his body back, knocking the three off him. Holding onto his head as he screeched out in pain.

Smoke leaked from the wound as Pitch stumbled on his feet," H-How dare you!" He growled," You little BRAT!"

The children ran over to Jack's side helping him up. Handing him his staff Jack leaned against it for support, watching at the elder spirit tried to stand his ground.

Aster stood next to Jack as the others stood behind the couple, watching as Pitch struggled to keep his attitude up. Cuts, bruises, tares and snares, but they were not beaten, not even close. With their weapons still drawn, the group was ready for whatever plan the nightmare wanted to dish out.

" Impossible!" Pitch shouted looking at them.

" It is not impossible, it is fact, you cannot get rid of the thing that has to thrive in humanity", North stated pointing his sword.

Pitch glanced at the nightmares that surrounded them, instead of moving closer or stomping their hooves, the shadows were backing away, whimpering. He looked at them, shouting at the top of his lungs," Get them!"

They ignored the command," I said get them! Get them now!" Still they refused, backing away even more was their only response.

" It's over Pitch", Aster growled.

" It is not over, it will never be over! I will not throw away my last chance! Never! You will not shove me into the shadows any longer!"

ooo

_authors note: ouo please review and fav, and follow._


	15. Collapsed

15. Collapsed

_authors note: hope you enjoy._

ooo

With the Warren brightly lit, the Fearlings screeched from the penetration of the morning sun's rays. Stepping away from their master, the nightmares snorted, bobbing their heads up and down as they tried to avoid eye contact from their defeated creator. Stomping their hooves against the grass, they pushed themselves to the corners of the area. On his knees, the Bogeyman kneeled, staring into his hands. His eyes widened in disbelief. He was speechless, he couldn't even bring himself to mutter the simplest word. His fingers twitched. Rolling his hands into a fist, Pitch looked at the group, pure venom and hatred gleaming in his golden yellow eyes. Consuming his spirit the shadow soon felt heavy.

Pitch was filled with rage, he soon pointed at the tainted spirit. The spirit growled, ignoring the way his hand shook,"You..." he rasped, stumbling into a standing position. He began to move towards him, weakening with each frail step. But still, he didn't want to give up. Not yet. "You...you little _brat_!"

_You were supposed to die! Not live, why? What makes you so special? Why were you able to touch me!? All you did was touch me! Why did it hurt so much?! Why does it still hurt?!_

This wasn't going to end, never would he allow it to end this way. Nothing was going to stop him.

Looking up into the sky, Pitch noticed that the moon was still visible behind the newly arrived clouds. The moon was taunting him, mocking him in his time of defeat. Pitch hissed, looking at the blasted thing. Why did it curse him, why did it toy with him?! Pitch struggled to understand what he had been doing wrong all this time. Was his whole existence some kind of joke? Something to be toyed with?

"What did I do wrong?!" The spirit shouted, slamming his hands onto the ground. He cried out again. "I did everything right!"

Stepping closer to the shadow man, North approached at him with a sympathetic look. There, at his weakest point, stood the very man the Guardians have been fighting against for centuries. Not even centuries, the king of nightmares was a lifetime commitment.

The very creature that tortured them, that taunted and teased them, threatened them, beaten them down. The creature that was so close to winning, so close at taking away the source of their power and their will to live. This was something he had coming for a long time, a lesson that had to be taught. Whether the Nightmare King liked it or not.

"No, you didn't," the Christmas Spirit corrected with a slightly guilty conscience. "But there is a place for everyone Pitch, even you."

If this was something long overdue...Then why did North feel bad? The large man had actually discovered empathy towards the other within himself. Needless to say, it shocked him, it also startled him. But he just couldn't help himself.

"Shut up," Pitch snapped, breaking North from his train of thought. As much as North wanted to take back his guilt in retaliation of Pitch's rude manner, he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. The Christmas Spirit held his hand out, offering to help the shadow to his feet. "You sealed your own fate by trying this ridiculous stunt. You need to know your place-" His kind gesture was denied quite rudely. But Pitch's reaction wasn't a surprise, he did not approve of the man's words.

Slapping the hand away, the Bogeyman snapped. "I will not be sent to the corner! I AM PITCH BLACK, KING OF NIGHTMARES!" screaming out his canine teeth showed themselves," I AM WHAT EVERY CHILD FEARS! YOU CANNOT THROW FEAR AWAY! HUMANITY CANNOT THRIVE WITHOUT IT."

Suddenly the sound of screeching filled his ears.

Turning around, Pitch ironically watched in horror as the dark creatures he so proudly created burst into clouds of smoke. One by one, each nightmare cried out with their own fear, looking at each other in hopelessness. They cried out in pain as their bodies collapsed onto the grass below. Limbs cracking in half, jaws falling off, his army fell into shambles. The Bogeyman ran over to the piles of his creations. Hand digging into the piles of dark sand he whimpered, his mind was unable to grasp what had exactly happened. No longer holding his masterpieces golden lights flickered in the dark piles he held, not golden lights but golden sand.

_It can't be over..._

Hearing the guardians move closer, Pitch refused to turn away. He refused to expose his humiliation, that would deliver another harsh blow to what was left of his dignity. And he absolutely could not let that happen. It would disgrace his uniform, his character, his proud title.

"You have one last chance. Leave now," Jack warned, pointing his staff out. The three children held onto his legs, still wary.

Pitch paused, slightly turning around. He scowled at nothing in particular. "Don't you tell me what to do," he said, chuckling darkly as he turned fully and looked at the winter spirit. "You, out of all people, should know how I am feeling." His lips curled, slightly losing his sanity," Humiliation, you know that feeling don't you Jack?"

" That not gonna work Pitch!" the boy clarified," Leave now!"

" Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning, but I can make it a threat," Aster growled, stepping in, holding a fighting stance.

Without warning, something inside the man snapped. That moment in time were one is unable to describe their feelings. Something that just happens that is far beyond their control, this was that moment.

"Just say back!" Pitch screamed, unable to handle it all anymore," Don't come near me!"

In his fit of distress and anxiety, Pitch backed up into a nearby stream of water. He looked on in absolute terror as his feet slowly dissolved into black sand when his body made contact with the thin river. The guardians gasped, Tooth being affected the most.

"Pitch, wait!" she cried out, her feathers puffing.

Pitch ignored her plea. "Never!" He yelled, his honor getting the best of him, his selfishness, his sinful lust for power. "Never will I stop, not until this whole world begs at my feet! You will all fall and darkness will consume EVERYTHING!"

Continuing to rid his hearing of the guardian's screams and cries for him to stop moving, Pitch continued to step back until his deformed feet could no longer hold himself up. They gave out and Pitch fell back into the water.

His hand reached out for anyone, quickly the dark child ran up and desperately tried to help him...

.. But unfortunately, it was too late and Pitch was no longer visible.. In the boy's hands he held wet sand, dark wet sand.

The child, scarred and petrified, slowly backed up and began to sob. The event had been too much for him to handle and he soon collapsed in a fit of cries and whimpers, his brother and sister soon followed from a distance. The dark child felt pity for the man, even though he threatened his father, even though he made his daddy cry, the boy felt sorry for Pitch Black.

Jack looked down, a dark shadow gracing his features. "I don't know whether to feel sorry or relieved..." North walked up and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder.

The bigger man sighed, "He is not gone, but I do not think we will see him for a long time..."

The little boy wiped his eyes and looked up, long black ears slowly stiffening as he listened to North's words. "What do you mean?" The man's eyes softened as he rested his gaze on him.

"A world cannot exist without fear, for fear is something everyone needs to face. But in his fit to be believed in, Pitch took it a tad bit far..." North patted the kid's head gently.

"It's not your fault, little one. It is none of our faults. He was warned, but still, the ignorant man kept trying." Jack bit his lip.

"When will he be back...?" he asked carefully. North's expression remained still.

"Honestly, I am not sure." He looked at the stream where Pitch disappeared,"I guess, when he is needed."

" Needed?" The small child sniffed.

" Yes, at some point in everyone's lives, their character craves something. He will be back, hopefully with different desires."

ooo

_authors note: Sorry this was short but like the last short chapter if it were to have keep going it would just drag on and ended up really bad... next up is the last chapter which will be longish of course. ;D_

_Why is this chapter short?_

_Because the scene had to be wrapped up._

_Why is this the second to last chapter?_

_Because I'm done with this story. _

_Will the next chapter be really long?_

_Yes, really really REALLY long. It will also have a bunny love scene._


	16. Alone Time

16. Alone Time

_authors note: sorry this took a while, really busy with school and work. but its super long so I hope you enjoy the last chapter. o u o_

ooo

Standing at the very top of the Chrysler Building, Jack watched as the people flocked from one street over to the next. For the first time in a very long time, he was at peace, and what made it better was the fact that this day was a special day. Today was the day he was showing his sons the ropes, something that was highly recommended by Papa North. Balancing his staff at the very tip of the large tower, the winter spirit twirled about. Looking back at his children, he noticed that they were too preoccupied. He cleared his throat, loudly, but still they refused to pay attention.

No one simply ignores his throat clearing.

"Peter!" The teen shouted, jumping off his magic staff he used the stick to pull the pale skinned boy away from his brother.

In all honestly, the child's name was more like a friendly poke in the ribs to Jack's furry partner. Peter Rabbit was a recent nickname that was used to anger the pooka, but when it came to assigning the children names, that name was the first one to pop into the winter spirit's head. Even Aster liked it, plus the pale bunny looked like a Peter. It all matched so perfectly.

"Dad, put me down!" the child protested, trying to slip the end of his shirt off the staff's hook.

"I don't think so, trying to push your brother off the building? Now that's not very smart."

"But he kept saying that if he pushed me into the snow I would disappear. Just because I look like snow, that doesn't mean it'll happen!"

Jack chuckled placing the child down. In a joking manner the teen stated," You and me both, that's something to be proud of."

"Well, Nigel said it's not! He keeps making fun of me!"

Aster liked the name Nigel, he picked that name for one reason, and it was an important reason. According to the pooka the name sounded cool, plus he liked saying it. Claiming that the titled rolled off the tongue nicely. But in all fairness Nigel also liked the sound of his label too. Nigel… It sounded dark, mysterious, and who wouldn't like it?

Looking over at the dark skinned spirit, the child's ears bent back, hiding behind the large pole on the top of the building. He poorly attempted to hide from the glaring gaze of his father. Even though most of his body was still exposed, the small boy was convinced he was safe.

"We're not here to make fun of each other," Jack started. He slowly walked over, picking up the child by the fur on his neck the winter spirit continued," We're not here to bicker, or knock each other off of buildings." Placing the two brothers together, the young father went on. "We're here to get you both ready. Me and Aster won't be watching you guys forever. You have a duty-"

" -As the children of Knowledge, Growth, and Purity, and the offspring of the Easter Bunny and Father Frost. We have to watch over the children of the world and give them that-", swinging his fist in a sarcastic manner, Peter continued," -extra push they need to stay on track." Jack tried to talk but Nigel joined in, the teen halted his words," And don't forget, adults are children too", the brothers finished in unison.

"There's no way you knew all of that", Jack stated, eyebrows flattened.

"I've only heard you and daddy bunny say it a thousand times", Peter remarked.

Ever since Tooth, North, and Sandman left the family alone, those words have been the only thing Aster preached. Constantly reminding the three that yes, they have a job to do, and no there aren't any breaks. Every time the Easter Bunny would repeat that sentence their sister would always nod in agreement, but the two boys would just groan. Finally it got to the point where after hearing it so many times Peter was able to recite the whole thing. While his brother just knew parts of the speech.

"That's weird, I thought it was more than that", Nigel stated giggling.

Going along with the smart words from his sons, the winter spirit gave them both a fake laugh," Oh ha ha, yeah very funny."

Looking at his brother Peter asked," Where's Channer again?"

This name was also picked out by the Easter Bunny, saying it also had a nice ring to it and that she looked like a Channer. Jack has never heard of the name before but he did agree to let Aster picked out two names. Though the winter spirit did need convincing, apparently it meant the word wisdom. Pleased with the creativity of his partner Jack eventually agreed.

"She's with daddy bunny!" Nigel stated throwing his arms into the air.

Daddy Bunny. Jack had to refrain from laughing every single time he heard that phrase.

"She's always with him," complained Peter, who pouted and stomped his foot," He never spends time with me."

"Or me", the other added, shoving his brother to the side.

Leaning down he looked the two in the eyes and asked," Would you rather hang out with that giant fur ball? Or spend time with the fun one?

"Well daddy bunny can be fun-" Not the answer he was hoping for.

"Painting eggs all day? Come on, I'm Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun. Fun is in the name, it's in the job description."

"Well yeah-" Nigel trailed off into thought.

Yelling from down blow caught his attention. At the doors to the building he noticed a couple clearly having a confrontation, of what he wasn't too sure. Just listening to the bits and pieces of the conversation it was clearly about some kind of 'romantic issue' the woman was having. This seemed like an opportunity, for Nigel. His brother already knew how to use his powers, not perfectly but Peter had the idea.

Tapping his son on the shoulder Jack asked, "Hey look, Nigel down there, see that couple?"

"Yeah…" He answered trying to move away.

"Looks like the dude is trying to tell his girlfriend something, why don't we take a closer look?"

Before the child could answer Jack pulled him close. Wrapping his arms around the two boys, and his staff held in his right hand, the spirit jumped down. Cowering in fear Peter looked over at his brother who was clearly enjoying the ride. From rooftop to rooftop the three bounced, feeling his father's grip loosen the white child clung onto the blue sweatshirt with a death grip. Landing on the sidewalk, Jack chuckled with glee, placing the two down. Stumbling on his feet, the pale guardian shook violently as Nigel spun around," That was great!" he cooed.

"N-n-no! I-it wasn't!" Peter whimpered, his small body almost vibrating. Walking over to his brother, the small child gripped the dark fur," That was scary just plain scary!"

Jack tapped Nigel on the shoulder, turning his head towards the couple the teen remarked," Seems that she could use another voice, why don't you give it a try?"

Looking over at the arguing pair he asked," What do I do?"

"Tug her sleeve."

"Tug?" That's it?

Jack sighed," Just touch her, make some kind of contact!"

Walking over, his dark ears bent back as he approached her. Looking back Nigel just had to ask," Can she see me?"

Jack understood why he was nervous, it was annoying but he still understood. Wanting that sense of accomplishment wanted to do the right thing. What if the person doesn't react the way you wanted them too? What if you're left unnoticed? What if nothing happens? Knowing how young they are in both body but most diffidently in mind. Children want to be recognized, but never in a bad way. When it's their first time trying something out, it's important for everything to go as planned. "Usually the older ones can't, so go for it", Jack encouraged.

It was a sad but truthful fact.

"I... Just touch her arm?" he asked waving his hand.

"Oh just do it!" Peter shouted, growing impatient.

Stomping her foot, the woman grew more angry; shouting at her boyfriend, her voice continued to rise. Just inches away the boy froze, thoughts of doubt rushed around inside his mind, looking back again he whimpered to his father. Holding his ground Jack continued to hold his hand out, pointing to the boy's assignment. Nigel swallowed, moving closer his finger touched the woman's jacket. A bright light lit up the red cloth, seeing no reaction the boy moved closer. Sliding his hand up the sleeve the light grew brighter and after five minutes of loud vocal slashing the lady went silent. His fingers wrapped around the coat as Nigel started to think happy thoughts.

She was upset about something, pressure, it seemed like pressure. That man was trying to make her do something, something bad, something she wasn't ready to do. Taking a step back Nigel smiled as the stranger pardoned herself, walking away, and leaving a confused man behind. Waving his hands in the air the little guardian grinned, excited he ran over," Dad! Dad! I did it! I actually did it!" he exclaimed, downright proud of himself.

Jack was, indeed, proud as well. "See, you don't need me around", he informed.

"But dad, we don't want you to leave," Peter protested.

"Well I can't watch you guys every day for the rest of my life, that's a very long time," the teen said, a little sadly.

"But-" the winter spirit held up a hand.

"'But' nothing", he started. "Nothing will happen to you guys", leaning down the spirit patted the two boys on the heads, ruffling their hair, he continued," There is nothing to be afraid of... I promise."

"But what about-" Jack interrupted Nigel again.

"He won't hurt you."

"You can't promise that", Peter mumbled.

"I can," Jack pointed out. "Stay close to each other, and make sure you're both on task. I'm trusting you guys to help these people out, not just kids but grownups too."

ooo

The choice to visit his friend in the North Pole was a spur of the moment. Standing in his private study with the large pooka, North looked over to the fellow guardian and asked," How is life with little ones?"

Aster sighed as he watched his daughter correct the yeti's posture. Large creatures scurried and whimpered to the girl's harsh tongue; 'pick up your feet, watch your hair, speak up I can't understand you!' With a smart mind came a smart attitude and that was not stated in a good way. It was a daddy daughter day, while Jack played hide and seek with the boys the Easter Bunny had to try to form some kind of connection with his daughter before she was sent out to world. Waving her fingers around and stomping her small, grey, furry feet it was easy to see that she was in fact ready for anything.

To an extent.

Looking over at his friend the rabbit gave him a look that read; did-you-seriously-just-ask-me-that?," Busy, did ya think I would be relaxin?"

"Well, you should be happy!" The large man smiled," ones to make memories with!"

His eyebrow cocked," Ya mean headaches", the large rabbit corrected," Three throbbin headaches."

" No", North continued," Memories, happy ones. Ones filled with laughter and possibly cookies."

"I don't want cookies, I want a break", Aster sighed sliding his ears back.

"A break?"

"Yeah, some time off. Like the month ya get after Christmas every year."

After every Easter, the Easter Bunny takes at least one week off, this year seemed to be different. Like the year before he didn't get a break. The rabbit had to double the secrecy in his warren, after the events that have happened in the past month Aster had to re update his sanctuary. After finishing his new 'installments' his daughter started to correct him. At first it was cute, and adorable, like he had his own little helper. But the more she talked, the more annoying she got. She was right about her points, of course she would be right she is the guardian of knowledge. But there is a way to state things, and that was something she didn't know how to do.

Clearly.

"Babysitter?" North suggested. Aster looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Really?" _Sure let me just go get someone_.

"Just suggestion", the man shrugged, " It seems as if you would need one."

"Well tell Jack that, playin with the runts all day and late last night", rolling his eyes, the pooka went on," Always busy, no free time. I mean, if ya even call that busy."

Looking at the angered rabbit the large man couldn't help but give his friend a smirk," Oh, so you miss Jack, hm?"

Aster paused, thoughts collecting in his mind, looking at the Christmas Spirit a faint blush graced the skin under his fur," What?- No!"

Aster did in fact miss Jack. But his stubbornness and dignity would never allow him to admit it, in public. In his head yes, but it was hard to even do that with the other guardian right next to him.

The man laughed, pounding the rabbit on the back with his hand," Yes you do! But do not worry, I do not blame you. Every couple needs time alone." Lowering his voice to the Easter Bunny North continued," No matter what way you and Jack spend it." _Pervert._

Aster snapped shoving the other guardian away," That's not what I meant!" Yes it is.

"It is but it isn't", once again a confusing sentence escaped Santa's lips.

"That's not on my mind, what's on my mind is getting these three ankle biters ready to face the big wide world."

Walking up the stairs a voice called out," But daddy I am ready." Making her way over the small bunny stomped her foot, messy curly hair twirled about as she huffed," I've been ready, it's not my fault that Nigel and Peter can't keep up with me."

Channer never liked to be compared to her brothers. She was ahead, way ahead, her opinion of course, though it was true. At day one she knew how to focus her powers, how to make people see things in a whole new perspective. She just had to whisper into their ears. Like Father Frost she could float about so tall or short it didn't matter. During 'training sessions' she would be the first to prove herself. While Peter and Nigel continued to chase each other around she would have five people making their way over to their university or to a library. But Daddy Bunny and Father Frost were too busy dealing with her brothers, poor Channer had to stay behind with them. She didn't like this, no, not one bit.

"Ya all need to be ready."

Stomping her foot she snapped at her father, arms crossed," I am ready!"

"With that attitude, no ya not", Aster barked.

"Yes I am!"

Leaning down at eye level the large bunny responded, "Well you need learn how to watch ya mouth. Then when you do, I'll think about it."

Lightly pushing the girl away from her dad Santa tried to calm the situation down. The Easter Bunny was angry, and it wasn't his fault, it wasn't Jack's fault, it wasn't the children's fault. He needed a break, he was tired and warn out, common sense really.

"You seem upset", North stated the obvious.

"Well what would give ya that idea?"

"The fact that you seem impatient, not your normal bunnymund self. You need break, how about I watch little one? Then you can take rest of day off."

"You sure mate?" Aster asked, unable to believe the words he was hearing.

The jolly man nodded," Yes I am very positive, go and spend time with Jack. Plus Channer is always great help around workshop."

Looking back at his daughter the large rabbit asked,"Do you wanna stay with him?"

"Yes!" She smiled," I want to stay with grandpa North, and help the yeti's make toys that would help children gain some sort of an education!" Tugging the red apparel she jumped up and down, filled with excitement," Can we? Can well make toys like that?"

Picking up the little girl North laughed," Yes, and talking books and stuffed animals. Whatever you wish!" Looking back the two watched as Aster made his towards the exit the pooka sighed in relief.

_Thank god, Finally!_ Reaching for the handle he looked back," I'll come get ya tomorrow deary!" He shouted as he closed the door. Though Bunnymund couldn't make any promises.

The child blinked," Where is he going?" she asked looking at the Christmas Spirit.

North chuckled, she was far too young," Adult stuff."

"What kind of adult stuff?" North groaned, "Really?" Channer huffed.

"Yes, really. I wanna know." North shook his head, "Maybe when you're older." **If **that ever happens.

ooo

The argument- no. It was more like a hostage situation, clinging onto the teens shirt the two boys continued to beg to their father. With a strange fear of being alone and equipped with an oddly strong death grip the two spirits held their daddy in place. Luckily no one could see them, they were surround by adults after all.

"Guy's please let go", the boy sighed looking down. He was really getting tired of this. Jack wanted to leave, he had stuff to do, people to see. Would he be worried about leaving the two alone for the first time? Of course, but he knew they would be safe, little did he know about this separation issue the boys had. The minute he tried to walk away the two practically lunged at him.

"Please don't leave! Please we promise we'll do an extra good job if you stay!" They begged tugging at the blue apparel. With a hand trailing down his face the teen groaned," Guy's come on I have to leave now!" He snapped pounding his staff into the ground.

"No you don't, winter is over in the united states please stay with us!"

"There is a world to cover! Guys let go!" Jack snapped, trying to yank his shirt away.

"No there's not!" They cried," Don't make excuses daddy!"

" Guys! Really?!" _Don't say the daddy word_, Jack always had a soft spot for the daddy word.

In front of the three a hole opened, landing on his feet the other father smirked. Ears moving up the furry dad walked over, reaching out he picked up the two boys towards him. Lifting them in the air he glared at them. The pooka wanted to drop in and give them a surprise visit, not sort out a drama session. Glancing over at his partner he noticed Jack looked pretty relieved. Resting his head against his staff the winter spirit sighed," Took you long enough."

" Well, like I knew this was happening", looking back his children he asked," What do you think you're doin, ya little runts?"

"Daddy Bunny!" They cooed in unison, their display was cute, but the cuteness didn't faze the large animal.

"Did Jack tell ya to get off?"

"Yeah but he's gonna leave us alone", Peter whimpered. For children, their parents' lives revolve them. How dare they try to slip away?

"You'll be fine", Jack groaned.

"But what if we get lost?" Nigel asked making puppy eyes again, Aster was still unaffected.

"Well Peter knows how to open a tunnel, just open one and walk back home. Or-"A clever idea popped into his head, North owed the two big time. All the secrets he held back, the lies, not a lot but a good amount. All the drama he caused, it was all behind them but still the Christmas Spirit did owe them something for their troubles,"-You can go see Grandpa North and eat some cookies, and if memory serves me right hot coca too."

Hot coco…

"Jack can we go!?" they asked with begging eyes. Oh how the three adored hot chocolate.

With a confused look Jack looked at the other guardian, "You never told me Peter could open tunnels."

Standing up Aster shrugged,"Ya never asked me."

"The moment I found out that Channer could fly I told you", slightly annoyed Jack continued," That's not fair."

"Not fair, but still you never asked."

Knowing a fight was going to start any second Peter walked over and with both hands tugged Jack's sleeve and Aster's grey fur," So can we go?"

"Sure, just be back at the warren later", the pooka replied understanding the secret message.

ooo

Walking inside the warren Jack twirled around, enjoying his freedom. No small hands or little fingers grabbing at his hair. His body was untouched, of course he cared for his children. He loved his children, all three, no more no less. Channer was a smart cookie, she always had an answer, and she was not like her fathers. The child was wise, quick witted, she knew everything. Any question Jack had, lately she would be the source the teen would go to. Peter always had good intentions but he had a temper. He and Nigel always went at each other. If they weren't laughing they would bite at each other's ears or push each other down to the ground. Jack loved kids but, this, his own, were just too much sometimes.

Looking at the rabbit the winter spirit smiled," You happy for a break?" he asked.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing Frostbite", the pooka smirked, stretching.

"Well I know Channer is a handful."

_That's a light way off putting it_, "So are the boys."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle," You have no idea."

"Well it's good to have a brake, even if it is one day ya know?"

"But isn't it usually a week?"

_Don't remind me_, "Yeah but one day is better than nothing."

Wanting his partner to enjoy his only day off Jack started to make his way over to the entrance, "Well I better head out", he stated looking back.

"Yeah."

The teen stopped in his tracks, holding onto his staff his hands twisted about the base. Looking back he swallowed," Hey Aster..." Something was bugging him, he wanted to get this off his chest before he left.

"Yes mate?"

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" Bunnymnd asked.

"For everything", more thoughts popped into the young guardian's head. He couldn't help but continue," And I also want to say sorry."

"Sorry? Jack where's this coming from?"

"Nothing just, I'm sorry for teasing you all these years. I'm sorry for dragging you into that whole mess. I'm sorry for running away when Pitch attacked you guys last time. I'm sorry for getting angry every time you tried to talk to me." Looking down the hidden words just kept pouring themselves out," I'm sorry for being weak when you needed me the most, I'm sorry." Jack sighed tears building, " I'm so sorry."

"Honestly I forgot all about that", the pooka snickered walking over to his partner.

"Well I didn't and I just wanted you to know that", he replied.

Nuzzling his head against Jack, the large animal purred, ears bending back as he pressed himself close to the teen. Jack dropped his staff, allowing himself to hug the other guardian. This specific point in time, it felt ever so nice. Sure Aster was the serious type, he wasn't really into games, and he always worked on a schedule but that's what Jack liked about him. In fact that's what he loved about him. After many years of waiting and watching, Bunnymund was his, and this moment only supported that thought.

"You're lucky it's just you and me here", the pooka informed.

Pressing the young spirit against the grass, Bunnymund looked at him with his ears erected. Sniffing the boy's body, brushing his nose through the white locks was making the rabbit even more excited. Each hand was pinned closely to the winter spirit's shoulders, and his legs stretched well past Jack's feet. The more he ravished the boy the more was rose to his limit, like a flame gasping for air the fire just continued to grow.

Running his hand under the boy's sweatshirt Jack's body shifted from the furry touch. Sharp nails graced the cold skin as they trailed around his chest in circles, doing double loops around his sensitive peaks. The spirit moaned, but only slightly, luckily it didn't escape Aster's ears. He continued to twirl his fingers again, and again, and again. Pinching, twisting, flicking, anything to make his lover react, and it was working. Jack gasped and moaned, swinging his hips back and forth as his erection pressed itself against his pants. Before the rabbit could tend to the poor thing Jack moved up, locking lips with the large animal. Surprised, but delighted, Aster returned the favor.

Moving his hand the bunny held up Jack's head, moving him closer as they held their kiss. Tongues played with the other, gasps clashes against gasps, eyes refusing to look away. For you see the Easter Bunny was at his limit, no more would he wait. Controlling his strong sexual desire was next to impossible. When pooka's mate they create a bond for life, or in Aster's case, an eternity. Being away from the boy was a struggle, only being able to see him was like a sick punishment. Never would the rabbit admit these feelings in public, but they were not in public. They were by themselves, and Aster wanted it to stay like that.

The perfect way to spend a day off, at least in his opinion.

Pulling Jack's shirt, the blue apparel was thrown to the side. Jack wrapped his arms around his large partner as the rabbit tugged away the boy's pants. Yanking them off they were also casted away. Jack still hung on as the rabbit made his way towards the boy's private area. Hand around the shaft the bunny began to pump the twitching member, lovely clear juices of pre-come stained the grey fur as Bunnymund moved faster. Dirty sounds, lovely sounds, flooded from the lower area. Coating the pink entrance that begged for the attention of the bigger guardian. The pooka noticed this, and of course he was going to use this to his advantage," Whats wrong mate? "He asked sliding a finger inside the soft hole.

Jack gasped as he felt Aster tease his bundle of nerves," Please", he begged, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth.

What a wonderful sight.

Bunnymund smirked," Please what?"

Looking at his lover the boy begged again," Please don't tease me."

"Please don't tease what?"

"That spot- GAH!" Jack's hips bucked as Aster continued to pound his finger against the naughty spot. Rubbing his finger around in circles the pooka slowly sild another one inside. His fingers were big, but the rabbit thought it would manage for the time being. He smiled pushing that special button, he loved Jack's reaction even more. Like scissors he moved his two fingers apart, he needed to get his partner ready. This wasn't going to last just one round.

"Please, just put it in!" The teen gasped.

Pulling his fingers out the rabbit licked the juices from his partner's entrance," I'm not sure you're ready mate."

"I am just hurry!"

Obeying the young spirit's demand Bunnymund did as instructed, but on his own terms. Lifting the boy's legs up the rabbit held on, moving them apart as he smiled deviously at the sight before him. Everything looked so yummy he just didn't know where to start. Digging into his mass of fur he pulled out his own shaft. Throbbing and dripping with the excitement of a sexual urge that needed tending too. Pulling Jack's legs open even wider he adjusted himself to the opening pink entrance, slowly sliding his tip inside the teen's head suddenly flew back. His body tightened, it tensed up, gritting his teeth his eyes were pinched shut. Finally fully inserted the rabbit held on, refusing to move until his body got used to the exotic feeling again.

Slowly opening his eyes Jack looked at the large animal, panting as his body was rushed with pleasure. Still holding onto the pale legs the pooka pulled Jack close as he began to thrust. In and out his manhood continued to submerge itself inside the winter wonderland. Grunts and pants escaped Bunnymund's mouth as he started to quicken his pace. Letting go of Jack's legs he held onto his back, bringing his lover closer to his own body. He embrace him, locking lips once more Aster tried to comfort the winter spirit as he dominated him, mounting him, claiming him once more as his own. Thrashing against his special spot Jack couldn't help but release himself. It was too soon, but it was also too painful to hold in. His cold seed landed on the grey fur but Aster didn't care, the bunny was so close.

Gasping out Aster spilled himself inside Jack Frost, his essence flooded inside the teen's inner walls. Filling up to the brim the white juices leaked from the puckered entrance, but still Aster remained inside. Just looking at the pale skinned spirit made his manhood harden again. Without warning he continued to pound himself in and out of the boy's small frame. After the forth movement Jack's manhood slowly stiffened. Desperately trying to meet his second peak Aster moved faster and harder. Large feet dug into the ground deeper as he slammed himself, once again Jack came, but this time him and the pooka finished together.

Over and over, roles switched and positions moved, for they were both determined to use this day to its fullest. Cold lips wrapped around Bunnymund's shaft as Jack sucked away at his partner's manhood. Pressed against the ground, Jack's lower half was held up in the air, gripping onto the skinny legs Aster dove himself into the icy cold cavern. Licking up his juices, around his tongue went, circling around the winter spirit's pink entrance. Finally with his body bent over the pale boy he gripped onto his hips, nails digging into his flesh. Under the teen's body sat a pool of white liquids. Aster's seeds spilled into puddle as he finished. Slowly pushing out the rabbit fell back onto the grass. With his butt still up, Jack's eyes looked back at his lover. Sweat was frozen on his skin, his hair was a ruffled mess, body struggling to stay elevated. Laying on the floor Bunnymund's manhood slowly move itself back into the grey mess of fur," Jesus", he panted.

The rabbit sat up, amazed with how long his body hung in. He was even more amazed with how long the winter spirit hung in," Do ya-" he swallowed," Do ya need any help?"

Slowly nodding Jack's face brushed against the grass. Out of breath he managed to speak," ...Yes..."

Pulling the boy up to his feet he cradled the teen in his arms, holding him, loving the smell of the aftermath. Nuzzling against the smaller spirit the rabbit purred, Jack moved his hand up brushing against the grey fur, purring louder the rabbit stated, "I love ya mate."

Jack smiled weakly," I love you too Aster."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

With a thought popping into his head the pooka chuckled," Can you imagine North stuck with all three of those little buggers?"

"Honestly right now, I don't care", the winter spirit snickered at the idea though.

In the middle of the warren they stood, holding their embrace. Never in a million years would the Easter Bunny have imagined himself with the Jack Frost. At first it was scary, weird, and confusing. Something's had to be talked about and explained. After all the drama and fights, after all those horrible things that had happened to the both of them, they still hung in. It only made their bond even stronger, a bond that will last forever.

They loved each other and as weird as that was to Bunny... And he was okay with that.

They both were.

And when it came down to it, that's all that mattered.

ooo

_Authors note: Thank you guys, I really hope you guys liked this story its also my first one. Thank you all so much for reading, for favs, and reviews, and followers._


End file.
